Operation: Darkest Night
by Project Ray
Summary: Year 2019. In New York appeared a strange portal that connects Earth with a world called Remnant, which is infested with monsters called Grimm. That's when RAINBOW, an Elite Anti-Terrorist Unit, along with the US Army, will have to cross the portal and go to Remnant. However, RAINBOW will discover a world quite different from theirs. A world with new allies, but also new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The New Horizon**

The Earth.

Only planet in the solar system that houses life, of all kinds, plant, marine and terrestrial. But the one that stands out the most is human life.

Humanity is a race that has been present on the planet for thousands and thousands of years, and that has undergone a long process of evolution to its current state. From the beginning, humanity had to fight against nature to survive. But as time has progressed, the idea of survival changes, because humanity has spread throughout the world. Humans made families, families made communities, communities made nations. Although this sounds like a peaceful idea, the human has always had a rather dark nature.

The war.

The desire to conquer, to impose ideas or ideologies against other nations. Those ideas ended up taking humans to armed conflicts several times, which ended up shaping the current world, leaving the planet scarred forever. Although the current world is at "peace", thanks to the UN, that has not prevented extremist groups from seeking to harm nations and their citizens due to different ideologies.

To combat these threats, **Rainbow Six** was created in 1999. an elite international counterterrorist unit that falls under the direct supervision of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, or NATO. The unit was formed to combat terrorist actions worldwide in a more effective way by assembling a team of elite counterterrorist operatives from nations all over the world. Since its formation, Rainbow has prevented several terrorist plots since its activation but was deactivated in 2012. The unit was reactivated three years later under a new director, to combat the widespread terrorist attacks all over the world.

There was a time when only less than 100 people in Washington D.C. knew the existence of Rainbow, and it was considered "blacker than black", but nowadays it is a well-known unit. Although most of its operations are Top-Secret, there were a few operations known to the public. Rainbow is considered the best and most efficient anti-terrorist unit in the world, by governments, armys and even by some citizens of several countries.

Unfortunately, this time Rainbow will have to face a greater threat.

One that is not human.

One that is not of this world.

— l — l — l —

**Central Park. New York city. USA.**

**Sunday, February 10, 2019.**

**05:40 AM. Local time.**

Central Park was perhaps, along with Times Square, one of the best known places in the city. It is also the most visited park in the United States. It is a very popular place for tourists who visit the place as for citizens who enjoy the tranquility of the place.

During that morning, a couple was exercising, and that meant they were jogging in the southern part of the park.

Even though it was quite early and it was still dark, that couple had decided to go to the park early to do their routine every Sunday.

"Come on Josh, you're falling behind." Said a female voice.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait sec..." Said the man, who seemed a little tired.

Both, who were in their mid-20s, began to stop under a lamppost. The woman at that time offered a bottle of water to her boyfriend, to which he took it.

"Maybe you should quit smoking, don't you think?" Said the woman.

"Don't worry Kate, you know I'm not used to waking up so early."

The women just showed a smile. "C'mon, We are almost there, we just have to give another 3 laps to the whole other" She said.

The man soon finished drinking from that bottle of water. "Thanks, Kate." But his girlfriend did not say anything, she seemed to be seeing something. "Kate?"

"What is that...?" She said.

Soon she began to walk towards where the bushes and trees were, where the light of the streetlights did not arrive. Her boyfriend soon followed her. After crossing the bushes and trees, the couple found a clearing where there was only grass. Or at least that's the way it should be, because in the middle there was something quite strange.

In the middle there was a construction, it seemed of architecture that could look like the Roman or Greek, and it was white, as if it were marble. And its size seemed 16 yards. It looked like some kind of Gate, quite huge, but beyond its interior it was dark. In addition to that the entrance of this construction pointed to the north.

"Woah, you think it's for some kind of event?" Said the woman to his boyfriend.

"I think it looks cool. Hey, let me take a picture." Said the man, while taking out his smartphone.

"Hey take me one." The woman said as she approached the entrance of the structure.

Her boyfriend, smiling, started taking a couple of photos, both of his girlfriend and the structure.

But suddenly he stopped smiling.

"Kate...?"

"What is it?"

She asked, but she had no answer. She noticed that her boyfriend was looking behind her. So she turned the same to look. Then she began to see something in the dark. Something quite strange. It seemed to be... several eyes.

Several burning red eyes.

— l — l — l —

**10 days later.**

**Wednesday, February 20. 2019.**

**05:17 AM.**

_"This morning, President John Ryan, together with the UN Security Council, __has declared that for the following months, the United States military will keep the 'Gate' in custody. The President said that the last 10 days have been carried out investigations on the Gate, its origin and, __and what is on the other side, __but until now nothing has been revealed. However, the President announced that he would accept that the investigations would be under the protocols of the United Nations Security Council. Also, th__e President announced that RAINBOW specialists, from the Anti-terrorist Unit with soldiers from several countries in the world, will be present in Central Park, so experts from various countries can join the investigation __in a joint effort under the direction of the UN."_

The next scene showed as a video recorded in a smartphone, and showed how several policemen, including several SWAT agents and National Guard personnel, were fighting in the streets surrounding Central Park against several dark-looking creatures, with black fur, and with white plates that looked like bones. Some had a slight canine aspect, like that of a wolf, but they were bigger, stronger and more sinister, besides that the complexion was more different from that of a canine. It was also shown how several M113 APCs (Armored Personnel Carrier) gave support to kill those creatures.

Another scene showed how people were evacuated by the NYPD and the National Guard while screams and gunshots were heard. It also showed another creature that maintained certain similarities with the wolves, only that it was huge and winged, it looked like some kind of crow, a giant one. The video showed how four of these were killed easily by two AH-Z1 Viper.

The video also showed how those creatures began to disappear when they died, as if smoke came out of their bodies.

"_So far, the total death toll is 163 people, including 15 policemen. And although the calm has returned to New York and the army has taken control of a small part of Central Park, several protests have arisen in Washington D.C. from people demanding that the Gate should be destroyed, to avoid future incidents. __In other news, the Organization of American States agreed a meeting in Santiago, Chile to discuss the current situation in Bolivia."_

"Hard to believe, huh?"

The guy who was watching the news on his Smartphone turned around when he heard that.

"A moment you are resting with your family, with friends or someone else, and when you least realize hell breaks loose." Said the man, who wore simple clothes, had a beard and wore glasses, in addition to his hair was short but had it well combed.

"It's hard to believe, yeah... I mean, this kind of stuff usually happens in fiction stories and that kinda stuff, but dark creatures that came out of a Gate that appeared out of nowhere? The world is becoming a place even more weirder." He answered. His tone of voice could be heard calmly, as well as his expression.

The man in glasses released a short, dry laugh. "Actually I thought you would be more nervous. Rainbow recruits don't usually leave Hereford one day after finishing their trainin'."

The young soldier, who turned out to be a new member of Rainbow, let out a small dry laugh. "Yeah, but Rainbow Operators are also not assigned to missions to investigate evil creatures from another world, though."

"We are approaching the LZ." Said the pilot of the helicopter in which both were traveling, which was a Black Hawk.

The new Rainbow Operator looked down as the chopper approached and descended to what was now a military base in the southern part of Central Park. The rest of the park could still be used by civilians, but there was a strong military presence, which started from the southern part of the park and ended in the 65th Street Transverse, which the street was complete closed, now it was only used by the US army. It could also be seen several watchtowers, in which there was a Sniper in each tower.

Among what could be seen, such as small buildings that looked like offices, barracks, heliports, and military vehicles parked, there was also a large dome, where, what was quickly called the 'Gate' stood out.

Slowly the Black Hawk began to descend, and the man with glasses went out of the helicopter first, but he was quickly greeted by a redhead woman, who wore an FBI uniform.

"Harry." Said that red-haired woman, calling that man by his name. "Or should I say Six? Welcome to the Big Apple."

The man, named Harishva Pandey, or 'Harry', previously the psychological and military culture advisor of Aurelia Arnot - the previous Six - and now Deputy Director of Rainbow Six, let out a small friendly smile. "Eliza, good to see you again."

"Likewise Harry." Said with a small smile the woman named Eliza, A.K.A. Ash, Rainbow Operator of the FBI SWAT. Although that smile disappeared quickly to see the person who came behind him.

He was young, his hair was black and had fair skin. His uniform was of the military type, completely black (**to give you an idea about the uniform look "****military in all black" in Google and first image would be, without the helmet of course**) and he carried in his right hand a black HK416 rifle, with a grip under the barrel, a green laser sight at the side of the barrel and an EOTech holographic sight with magnifier.

"Who is he?" Ash asked.

"Oh right, he is the new Recruit, he finished the training yesterday." Answered Harry. "He will also participate in the Operation."

"I see... it's fine, I'll show him how things are done around here." Ash answered. She was not going to complain because the young man but if Harry chose him for this mission she would be silent. Besides, it was not the first time that she works with rookies.

"Thanks ma'am, I'll follow your instructions, my name is-"

"First, don't call me 'ma'am', I'm not the damned President, besides, nobody here is polite." She stated.

The New One just nodded to what she said.

"And what about others? We have to start the meeting." Said Harry to Ash.

"Right this way." She said. Soon the three of them began to walk until they reached one of the buildings inside the Central Park military base.

Soon they entered the construction and they went to one of the rooms, when opening the door, there were several people inside. Rainbow operators. The New One could see that there were 19 people in total. They were members of Rainbow who came from Russia, Germany, France, the United States and the United Kingdom. They were sitting on folding chairs, while in the front there seemed to be a projector.

The New Operator took a seat in the back, but that did not prevent some Operators from keeping an eye on him. While others greeted Harry, to which amble and friendly responded.

"Guys, it's really good to see you all together here. I know there are more Rainbow Operators, but at the moment it will only be you." Said Harry, while he was using the laptop he brought to connect it to the projector.

Then, one of the Operators raised his hand, one of the russian Spetsnaz. He had a balaclava covering his face.

"Yes Alex?" Asked Harry.

"Who's the kid? Nobody said that this place would be a Kindergarten." Said the guy with a russian accent, named Alexsandr Senaviev, A.K.A. Tachanka.

Some let out a couple of short laughs, others just showed small smiles at the comment, others did not pay much attention. Meanwhile, the New One did not say anything, he just kept quiet.

"He is the recruit, he will be part of this Operation, just like you." Harry stated. "Don't worry, you'll have time to know him."

"And what is this Operation about?" Asked another one, called Marius 'Jäger' Streicher.

"Good question Marius. Mike, can you help me with the lights?" Said Harry to Mike 'Thatcher' Baker, so he turned off the lights.

"Okay guys... as you know, 10 days ago, on February 10, this thing appeared in Central Park. We don't know where it came from, who or what put it there or exactly where it leads." Harry explained while showing several images of the Door from various angles.

"What we do know is that these creatures live on the other side of the Gate." Then Harry showed several photos of the creatures that appeared and attacked durin' the Central Park Incident. Some looked like slightly anthropomorphic wolves and others looked like huge crows.

"We don't know exactly what those things are but they are designated as '**Chimeras**', we don't know if there are other types of Chimeras, since in theory they are like crows and wolves, different species but their appearance is very similar. Fortunately they are susceptible to bullet damage, although they are quite resistant in those white plates that they have in their bodies, it is believed that it is a type of exo skeleton that helps them to avoid fatal damage. They are tough but not invincible."

"Also, drones have been sent to the other side of the Gate, which has been designated as the Special Region'. The other side seems to be similar to Earth, studies say it is an 'exact copy', and there seems to be no sign of radiation or any type of problem in the air."

Then, Harry began to show the photos taken by the drones, which were in black and white, and others in color.

"It seems that the other part of the Gate in the Special Region is in the middle of a forest, but there is nothing else around, and we still don't know how such a structure is in the middle of nowhere. And this is where Rainbow will act." Harry got up and stood in front of everyone. "Rainbow's mission will be to enter the other side of the Gate, along with the support of the US Army, establish a permanent base of operations in the Special Region, and investigate the Chimera and the rest of the Special Region."

Then someone else raised a hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"We are supposed to be an Anti-Terrorist Unit, not an expedition group." Said Gustave 'Doc' Kateb.

"You are right, but Rainbow was selected because it is a Unit with worldwide jurisdiction. That's why the UN Security Council opted for Rainbow to be part of this Operation, to imply that this is not an Operation carried out by the United States. This is an official mission of the UN." Harry explained. It could be seen that it sounded a bit emotional and slightly inspiring, although he only explained facts.

"And what is the name of this Operation?" Asked the new Rainbow Operator.

"Operation: Darkest Night."

— l — l — l —

After that, nobody said anything, and the meeting ended quickly. The new Operator, who quickly earned the nickname of 'The New One', followed Ash, who with no problems introduced him to the rest of the FBI SWAT, GSG-9, GIGN, SAS and Spetsnaz, although no one asked for his real name or a nickname. In spite of that it seemed that he could get along with them, who knows.

Half an hour later after the team meeting, already being 06:00 a.m, Team Rainbow was armed and ready. Later they went to where the Gate was, in front of the structure there were several IAV Stryker, besides, there were several USMC soldiers, while others, who would go to the other side of the Gate, were from the 75th Ranger Regiment, who were entering in several M113 APCs.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the vehicles, the steps of the soldiers and the shouts of their superiors, telling them to move and prepare.

The New One entered one of the Stryker vehicles, which he shared with the Specialists of the FBI SWAT and Spetsnaz. And while he was sitting and waiting for the vehicle to move forward, he began to put on a balaclava.

One that had the figure of a skull painted in front.

Soon an alarm began to be heard, and the Marines began to prepare their rifles, and 50. Cal machine ghea, the vehicles also prepared their guns. And soon the doors that kept closed the dome that it sheltered the Gate began to open, and from inside the soldiers began to hear several grunts from the inside.

When the doors opened completely, within the darkness of the Gate several red burning, menacing eyes could be seen. The soldiers and the vehicles prepared to shoot. While on the radio it could be heard the first words that started the exploration of the Special Region, from Harry.

_"Beginning Operation: Darkest Night." _

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Yep, I did it, I began a new Fanfic, and hope you like it. And in the case that you don't know, I have a Metal Gear x RWBY Xover, go and check it, maybe you'll like it.**

**BTW this takes place before Volume 1**

**Okay, now is the time where I leave a few notes about the story.**

**■ About the "Gate", original idea or a copy? ■**

**First, I want to explain why I decided to make the Connection with Earth and Remnant throught a Magical Portal. It is because in the most of the Fanfics, the Protagonist(s) end in Remnant because they died, they got teleported or end up in another planet if is Sci-Fi.**

**And I know this is NOT an original idea, because is the Concept used in the "Gate" anime and "Stargate" movie/series, because i liked the idea of how throught a portal worlds can be conected, and i wanted to try it because i have not seen an idea like this.**

**Also it is because I always liked the idea of the US army spreading democracy in Remnant (?)**

**Like i said, it is not an original idea, but for RWBY Xovers maybe it is.**

**■ About the Protagonist: The New One ■**

**Before someone says something. NO, IT IS NOT SELF INSERTION. Never liked the idea of doing something like that, but I wanted to make a Protagonist for this Story.**

**I know, is the "Young protagonist that ends up in Remnant" cliche, well, kinda, but i think it goes well.**

**But the reason of why he is young and also he has no name at the moment, only know as "The New One", is because i think that the reader can feel that he is part of the story. Maybe thst could sound dumb.**

**But as the story goes on, I will provide more information about him, but for now, let's let him be.**

**And yes, his mask is from the MC of CoD Ghosts. **

**I really like that. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, I guess that would be all, give Favorite and Follow to this story, **

**Take care guys. **

**See you in the next episode**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Oh shit, here we go again**

**Before you read the Chapter, I really wanna say thank you very much, the first chapter was well received, I think it was better than I expected, since I didn't think it was going to highlight a Fanfic with a game that, you know, almost nobody uses for Fanfics**

**But even so I'm glad you like it, I'll try to give more detail and writting in this story because as I said, I keep giving more importance to my MGS X RWBY Xover.**

**(Q&A)**

**Gamerman22: Honestly I don't think Season 7 was good...**

**kpmh2001: Thanks for the info! I really aprecciate it**

**Guest no.5: Not a bad idea**

**LogicalWriter: Hell yeah, you'll see it**

**Hoxworth: Thanks! **

**clog: Maybe in the future but I didn't understand about the group**

**EzioIsPIRATE: I'll try not to kill this story**

**Wombag1786: Well I guess the answer is pretty obvious... If RWBY existed in Earth there would be several mentions saying things like "Monsters from anime invade New York", and things like that, yknow, since the New One was watching the news or even Harry woukd have said that before in the briefings, so, no, RWBY does not exist in Earth **

**Derrin Errow: Haha maybe I'll do that**

**...**

**...**

**Well, I think that for now it's all, as I said, I'm sorry if it's short but I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a Review, also Follow and Fav this story**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Other Side.**

The Gate.

A strange portal that appeared out of nowhere in Central Park, New York, which gave access to Earth for some evil-looking creatures that began to kill anyone in front of them. When that happened, evacuations to civilians began, while the police and the national guard fought against those creatures. This event not only affected the United States, the news also surprised and terrorized the entire world, before an event never seen before.

Soon conspiracy theories began to appear on the Internet, things like the Gate was a failed top-secret project from the Pentagon or even the idea that the creatures that appeared in New York were created by an advanced alien race to invade the Earth. Until now, nothing was certain.

The local forces of the army in Fort Hamilton, the 12th Infantry Regiment and the 21st Infantry Regiment acted immediately, and although the enemy was 'Unknown', **DEFCON** 2 had been declared. At the end of the day, with the area already evacuated. The US army, with the support of the national guard and even the police, secured a perimeter in Central Park, then cordoned off the area.

Days later, President **John Patrick Ryan, **make use of the foreign policy doctrine which largely defined his administration's international perspective, in the case of being used against another country or a terrorist organization.

The Ryan Doctrine.

The Ryan Doctrine states that the U.S. will no longer tolerate attacks on 'our territory, our possessions, or our citizens,' and will hold whoever orders such attacks accountable. In this type of situation the Ryan Doctrine indicated that the US Army would combat this threats, but since those were usually terrorist attacks, it was Rainbow Six who acted. This time the Doctrine would be applied, not against some terrorist organization or a country, but against evil creatures from a different world.

At the end, it was decided that it was best to send the 75th Ranger Regiment, along with the RAINBOW Anti Terrorist Unit to investigate this new world.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Wednesday, February 20. 2019.**

**06:25 AM.**

After the doors that protected the Gate opened, and from them appeared several Chimera Wolves, the IAV Stryker and M113 APC vehicles, along with the support of the soldiers of the army, begin to die and disappear quickly, it seemed that the M2 Browning of the Stryker (.50 BMG) and the M242 Bushmaster (25×137mm) was more than enough to kill the wolves.

After making sure that the enemy was dead, the vehicles, which were in a total of 10 IAV Stryker and 12 M113, the vehicles began to enter the Gate slowly. The road seemed quite dark, as if it were some kind of tunnel, so the vehicles turned on the lights.

"You scared, kid?" Said Tachanka to the New One.

"Nah, not really, I've seen the videos where those things fall easily with high-caliber ammunition, a few shoots and they'll be gone." The young Rainbow operator answered calmly.

"Again, once on the other side, what are we supposed to do?" Said the of the FBI SWAT Operators; Jordan 'Thermite' Trace.

"Establish an FOB (Forward Operating Base)." Said Shuhrat 'Fuze' Kessikbayev. He said it calmly but at the same time dry.

"So... what'd you think we'll find on the other side?" The recruit asked, calmly. He knew they had a job but if someone asked, he would say he was a little excited to know what could be on the other side.

"With luck, anything else that doesn't want to kill us." Tha came from Maxim 'Kapkan' Basuda.

While the group had a calm talk, the vehicles continued to advance through the Gate, the route lasted about 10 minutes.

"We're approaching the other side." Said one of the crew of the Stryker. Upon hearing that the Operators took their weapons, and prepared them. The New One took his HK416 and inserted a new magazine into the rifle. Son the Stryker door began to open.

Once arriving at the other side, the vehicles left the Gate, what seemed to be is that now they were around a forest, but at that moment they were in a clearing.

The Army Rangers and the Rainbow Operators soon left the vehicles, and began to move.

"Move! Establish a perimeter!" It could be heard that, among other things, that the Rangers said.

The New One was breathing heavily. It was his first mission in Rainbow and although he had received training, he could not avoid to feel a little nervous. He had been trained in Hereford to fight terrorists, and now he was in another world waiting to fight monsters.

When he saw the sky, he realized that the sky was the same as the earth, however, it seemed as if it were getting dark. It was weird, in New York it was just dawn. That meant that the Special Region was the opposite. While in New York it was dawning, the Special Region was getting dark, at least in that part of the planet

"Contact!" One of the Rangers shouted, seeing that from the trees came a black figure with red eyes.

The Rangers began firing, but some even seemed slightly scared. But even so, they fired their weapons, and the Chimera Wolves fell quickly. However, that would not be the last.

Another group of at least 16 wolves began to come running, to where the Rangers and the Rainbows were.

"Here they come!" Shouted one of the russians; Timur 'Glaz' Glazkov, as he prepared his OTs-03 SVU.

"Keep it cool." Said calmly Miles 'Castle' Campbell, FBI SWAT Operator, as he took his M1014 shotgun.

The New One, who stayed with the FBI SWAT and Spetsnaz, started firing his HK416 at the first Chimera he saw. The other Operators began to shoot their rifles. Although Tachanka mounted his RP-46 Degtyaryov Machine Gun.

"LMG, mounted and loaded!" Tachanka said as he began to shoot the Chimera wolves.

The Rainbows and the Army Rangers seemed to be handling it without problems. Anything that looked black and evil ended up falling down. If it was not for the rifles, it was for grenades or the heavy machine guns of the vehicles.

The fight lasted about 15 minutes. Until now there was no loss, and everything became simpler, not like the first day they appeared in New York. By that time it was already getting dark, and the sky was starting to turn black. And the moon was beginning to appear. At that moment the vehicles turned on their lights and pointed towards the trees.

"It seems they got tired of trying to kill us." Said with a dry laugh Jack 'Pulse' Estrada, from the FBI SWAT.

"Guys, you are all lucky I was here." Said Tachanka joking to the rest of the other.

"What would we have done without you, your highness?" Said Ash in slight sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

While they talked and joked with each other. Everyone, both Rainbows and Rangers felt calm and with the moral higher. However, that was going to change soon.

"JESUS CHRIST! LOOK AT THE FUCKING MOON!" One of the Rangers shouted at the top of his lungs.

They all heard a Ranger shout those words, and everyone could not help looking at the sky. Some of them were still fighting, a few minutes ago no one bothered to look at the sky but now, when they looked up, what appeared in the sky left more than one shocked.

There was a moon. As on Earth. But that one had a small part of her destroyed. It is as if something had hit the moon, causing a small part of her to be destroyed. Now there were remnants floating near her, along with what appeared to be moon dust.

It was a beautiful and tragic sight at the same time.

The Rainbow Operators could not deny that they were was amazed to see the moon like that, but not all were amazed in a good way. While some of the Rangers were surprised like the Rainbows, others could not help but have negative thoughts upon seeing the moon. Several soldiers seeing her for the first time were afraid. It was a fear that only lasted a little.

But it was enough for the Chimera to search for the humans from the other world, with the intention of killing them.

While the Rangers continued talking about the moon, but their respective squad leaders told them to keep working and stay cool.

"Hey, you heard that?"

"Yeah, it sounded close..."

Some rangers heard noises nearby, but they did not sound like wolves.

"I think something is approaching and fast." Said the recruit to his fellow Rainbow Operators.

Several roars could be heard around. But before anyone could react, soon another monster appeared, but this time it was different.

This monster was bigger than the wolves, and it looked like some kind of bear. That creature arrived quickly and rammed one of the Strykers in front, damaging the headlights of the vehicle.

"Contact!"

Shortly after several creatures equal to that bear, but in smaller size, began to appear. And a shooting started again. Unlike wolves or crows, the Chimera bears seemed to be more resistant, to the common rifles, they were hard but not invincible.

"Fuck! These things don't stop showing up!" Shouted Thermite while shooting his weapon to every Chimera he saw.

"At least the Strykers are taking care of everything." Said calmly the New One. But still he shooted his HK416.

And it was true, all the Strykers and M113 shot at everything that moved and wasn't human. What they could not shoot was taken down by the Rangers or the Rainbow. They were many but in fact it was quite simple to kill them.

It was going to be a long night.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**3 Days Later...**

**Saturday, February 23, 2019.**

**06:20 AM. (Special Region** **Time)**

Three days have passed since the beginning of Operation: Darkest Night, and at the moment the operation was continuing without any problem. The morale of the soldiers was high, where even some Rangers were joking about how easy it was for the Chimeras to die. Others, not so much, took the mission more seriously, because they remembered that they were in another world, because of some monsters that attacked New York.

Also another thing that was discussed among the soldiers was the broken Moon, during those three days the Rangers and Rainbows got used to seeing her. Some could not avoid taking pictures, but as there was no signal for cell phones or even the Internet at the moment, there was no way to show that to the public. Others began to say that perhaps they were in an alternate Earth, and the Rangers joked that the Chimeras were aliens that inverted the Earth, or that they are the product of the radiation of a nuclear war. Anyway, everything seemed fine for the moment.

In addition to this, an FOB was quickly established, mainly covered with a barbed wire fence. In addition to having soldiers with heavy caliber weapons at all times, and as if that were not enough, the place was also covered with Claymores and C4. Some Rainbow Operatives helped to install cameras and motion sensors, in case of a Chimera attack.

And finally, it was carrying out the transportation of a few AH-65 Apache and UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters to the FOB in the Special Region.

On that morning, the New One was in a military tent, sleeping in a not very comfortable bed, with his rifle to the side.

Since at the moment there was not much to do for the Rainbow Operatives, and since he was the rookie, he was not assigned any task, so he decided to take advantage of it and sleep for a while, although it was only less than 6 hours.

"Hey, kid, wake up." Said a female voice.

The New One began to open his eyes to start waking up, it took a few seconds to notice the person who was speaking to him. In the process he let out a big yawn.

"What is happening? We're under attack?" The New One said while taking his rifle and his mask.

"No. Six is here. We're going to the briefing right now." Said Ash while leaving.

"Really...? Can't believe Henry came to this hole." Said the New One to follow the FBI Operator and get out of the tent.

"It must be to make sure that we are doing our work. After all, the UN must be aware of what we're doing." Ash stated.

While walking through the FOB the New One could see their surroundings, which included the fences, as well as the Rangers, some on guard, others chatting. During that early morning there were still a few minutes left until the sun came out. On the other side of the Gate, in New York, it would only begin to be at night.

"Feeling nervous?" Asked Ash without looking at the rookie.

"No, I'm fine, just that I still feel that it's strange. We're really in another world fighting against... evil monsters or whatever they are. Besided, they're easy to kill. What about you?" He answered and then asked.

"I admit that when I saw the moon I didn't know what to think about it." She answered calmly.

"Surely it's because we're in a copy of Earth, where the US government approved Project A119 and that led to nuclear war with the Soviet Union." The New One joked.

"You don't believe that, right?"

"I was joking."

"Huh okay... and what was that project for?" Ash asked a little curious.

"Nuke the moon." The New One deadpanned.

Soon after, Ash and the New One, like other Rainbow operators, began to arrive at a larger tent. There, inside the New One took a seat with the Russians. There were a few talks between the Operators, until finally Harry came into the tent.

"Good morning everyone. Glad to see that everyone is okay." Said Harry while entering the tent, until he stayed in front of everyone. "I'll be quick. The UN is satisfied with the initial results of Operation: Darkest Night, and the creation of the FOB is a clear signal that we can be on the offensive against the Chimeras."

"So, what's next in the Operation?" Asked the female GIGN Operator: Emmanuelle 'Twitch' Pichon.

"Since the Special Region remains a total mystery to us, the next phase of Operation for Rainbow will be reconnaissance within one kilometer from the Base."

"So now we'll play to be Christopher Columbus?" Said Seamus Cowden, or Sledge.

"I suppose you can see it that way. I know that this is not what you joined Rainbow for, but at times like these you are the best answer. We still don't know what the Chimera may be capable of or what else there may be out there. What I can tell you all is that the world depends on you for-"

"Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt but something happened!"

The meeting was interrupted by a Ranger who suddenly entered. And it seemed that he had run to get there. When they heard soldier the Operators stood up.

"The Chimera?" Henry asked.

"No, not at all, We were installing a radio tower to try to have a connection with Central Park but..."

"What is it?" Asked Harry, he like the Operators were waiting for what he had to say. But what he would say would leave them completely surprised.

"We detected a radio signal... more than a kilometer from here."

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Again, I'm sorry if this is short but I think the next chapter will be a bit more interesting, because with the end you can give an idea of what will happen**

**I'm still thinking about the development of the story since I only have the main ideas. I also debated myself, if I should add some romance to the MC, but for a story like this I do not like the idea too much ... Oh well, we'll have to wait**

**For now it's all, I hope and you liked the episode**

**That would be all!**

**Adios! And until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**Ah shit, here we go again.**

**Damn, if I knew there would be a reboot for Modern Warfare I would have LOVE to make this kind of Fanfic using the new MW instead of Rainbow Six, and see Captain Price kicking White Fang ass but I guess is too late now. **

** Sorry if it took me too much, I've been busy with the job and to be honest, instead of write in my free time I was playing the Mass Effect games, but don't worry, I haven't forgot this story. **

**(Q&A)**

**MaNamaJeff: It's funny because the SiG516 was my first idea but I changed it in fsvor of the HK416 because I thought it was a better known rifle. But actually I want him to have many rifles for a different moment, for close quarters a submachine gun, for long distances a DMR. **

**And I guess I still need to see what he can do as 'Unique'. Your idea is good but to be honest is hard to think in a way to do that, maybe using Dust. **

**LogicalWriter: Maybe...**

**Wombag1786: To be honest I don't know, I will need to provide a really good reason for team RWBY to be in New York. And so far I don't have one. But thanks for the Review. **

**PapaScorch: Thanks!**

**Havel the Hebel: They took half my country some time ago, but since a lot of inmigrants live in the south states is the same thing with a different flag. **

**The Teletrap: I didn't wanted to relate him with the Recruit Operator. **

**Guest No.5: I guess I still need to see where the FOB is located. And no, the HK416 will still be like that until the Kid gets a new one. **

**...**

**...**

**Well, there's nothing more to say. I hope you like the chapter.**

**I don't own Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six or RWBY. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**The Signal**

Operation: Darkest Night was going well, at least so far.

After the Rainbows and the US Army crossed the portal to 'the Special Region', things had been quite simple for the army rangers and the Operators, a FOB was established, with the intention of investigating the new world, although it was also intended to create a fort, capable of housing at least 20,000 personnel, but for now, less than 300 soldiers - not including the Rainbows - would be the ones who would protect that place against the Chimera and keep an eye on the Gate.

What nobody expected is that on the morning of February 23, what appeared to be a radio signal was detected. It had been short, but it had definitely been made by some device that could transmit electromagnetic waves. If some device such as a radio existed in the Special Region, it means that someone had created it.

And it would be RAINBOW who will investigate the signal.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Saturday, February 23, 2019.**

**07:09 AM. (Special Region** **Time)**

After the Operators received the news of a strange signal about 9 kilometers away, team Rainbow prepared for what would be the first expedition beyond where the FOB was, because Harry was the one who ordered this to be investigated.

In total it would be sended a team of 10 Operators divided in two teams of five Operators, and they would be assigned as Alpha team and Bravo team.

Bravo team would be made up of Kapkan, Castle, Blitz, Mute and Doc.

And Alpha was formed with Ash, Glaz, Thatcher, Jäger and of course, the New One.

When the teams were formed, armed and prepared, they went to what was a temporary vehicle parking lot, where they took two 4x4 Cougar H, a MRAP vehicle, one for each team.

The New One, armed with his HK416, followed the rest of the Alpha team towards the Cougar, where at the end they entered the vehicle and took a seat, he was on the back, while Jäger would drive and Ash would ride shotgun.

Later, both vehicles would leave the FOB, while passing through the control point that was in the entrance, which was guarded by several US soldiers. The trip was going to be calm, and quiet because nobody said anything, just a few words but nothing important, they were calm and ready, in case the Chimeras tried to attack the vehicles, although the Cougars were armed with M153 Common Remotely Operated Weapon Station (CROWS).

The New One remained silent, while thinking about how being in the Cougar brought back memories of when he was in Afghanistan a year ago. Those were not exactly good memories, but by then things were calmer, so there were not many bad memories either. Even so, it was strange to think that a year ago he was fighting insurgents in Afghanistan, and a year later, he was fighting other world monsters after crossing a strange portal. Life seriously took weird turns, sudden but weird.

The vehicles traveled a long way, for at least 40 minutes, since there was no established route, they had to avoid the trees, sometimes to surround them, but it was not until they came across what appeared to be a direct dirt road.

"This road should take us to the exact coordinates of this signal." Said Jäger, as he stepped on the accelerator gently.

"Let's go then." Said Ash, as she kept her G36C on her right hand.

Alpha team vehicle continued to advance at a moderate speed, while it was followed by the Bravo team vehicle.

The mind of the New One thought at that moment 'What are we going to find?' 'Who are we going to find?'. It was what he asked himself since he got on the vehicle but now he could not stop thinking about it, but he also wondered if the other Operators felt the same way, they seemed calm, more professional.

Another 10 minutes passed, the road continued to be quite quiet, there was no Chimera attacking the vehicles. But it was there when, at a distance, the Rainbow realized what was there.

"Are you seeing what I see?" Said Jäger as he stopped the vehicle.

Glaz, Thatcher and the young Operator approached a little to see what Jäger and Ash saw through the window.

"Yeah..." Ash answered dryly.

Everyone was surprised to see that, at the bottom there seemed to be what was a village, where it stood out what appeared to be a communication antenna, thin but quite high.

"We better do this smoothly." Said the russian Spetsnaz Glaz.

"I heard ya mate..." Answered the british SAS Thatcher.

The young Operator said nothing, just stared at those small buildings that could be seen, seemed to be wooden houses, some of them looked damaged. Maybe the Chimera? The vehicle slowly approached, followed by the vehicle of Bravo team, the Operators reached what was the entrance to the village, where the vehicles stopped there.

Without saying anything, the Operators went out of the vehicles, and began to look around the place.

"I hope you have the cameras on, Harry's gonna like to see this." Said Jäger to the others. They had at that moment a small camera which they carried in their heads, in the area of the ear, whether they were wearing masks, helmets or nothing.

"So, now what? It doesn't seem to be anyone in this ghost town." Said the GSG-9 Operator Blitz.

"Let's split, we should be able to find someone, or something that tells us what happened here." The only doctor in the team suggested, Doc.

"Agree, let's see what we can find here, keep your eyes open for everything, and keep your radio close by, we might wanna leave soon." Told Ash to the others, and they agreed to the idea.

"We'll go to the left, we'll try to see if we can find someone in this place." Said Doc, as he prepared his weapon, a SG-CQB (Fabarm SDASS Tactical).

"We'll go to that comms antenna, maybe there's someone nearby." Said the FBI SWAT Operator.

The rest of Bravo team took their respective weapons and went carefully among the wooden houses, hoping to find someone, who lived in that place. And in case they found anything that could threaten them... well, they would just shoot it.

Alpha team was advancing slowly, between the small streets of that village, their movements were slow, and they kept their weapons ready in case of a fighting, after all, due to their current position, they could easily be prey to a surprise attack. Behind everyone, the Recruit was looking the team's back.

But it was then that sounds on the rooftops caused the Operators to suddenly stop. All of them remained silent, no one said anything, and their weapons pointed to the roof. A few seconds passed but, it seemed what had caused that noise - if it was some animal - had already left. Mentally the young Operator released a sigh, and only showed his thumb up to his teammates, to say that everything was fine.

For his bad luck, suddenly the wall between the Recruit and the rest of the team was destroyed.

Everything was a mess. The New One had used his rifle to cover his face from the rubble, as he took a few steps back. But at that moment the last of his problems would be the rubble of that house. The cause of the wall being destroyed was a Chimera. A wolf, to be more precise.

"Ahh shit!" The young Operator shouted. He began to shoot the creature, while moving backwards, but the demon-looking wolf seemed to be quite resistant, because it was larger than average. The bullets didn't work too much, the wolf was hurt but he could still moving.

"Run kid!" The Recruit heard from the other side.

He didn't need to be told that twice. The New One turned around and tried to run away from the wolf. The first thing he saw was a door that led to the inside of a house, the recruit without stopping opened the door and entered, the wolf nearly managed to bite the young Operator but ended up biting the wall.

The Recruit didn't stop, he just kept running into what was inside the house until he saw an open window and escaped through it. Besides that he could hear the grunts and the footsteps of that monster behind him.

He ran and ran, while the wolf destroyed everything in its path. The New One knew that at this rate the wolf would end up catching up with him and killing him. As he ran into another house, the young Operator prepared a grenade and it was not until he turned around a corner that he removed the pin from the grenade and dropped it on the floor. The young Operator threw himself on the ground with the intention of covering himself. And at the moment when the monster was about to catch him, the grenade exploded.

A big explosion was heard inside what was the living room of that house, destroying everything that was in the radius of explosion and destroying some windows, and with the explosion the wolf also died. The New One watched as the wolf began to disappear. his body did not stay on the ground. He had already seen that phenomenon before but it was still quite weird. So unreal.

The young Operator looked around the house and it looked like a normal house. There were furniture, decorations, everything that could be considered normal in a normal house. But for him it was weird. Who inhabited this place before? He wondered.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard something falling to the floor inside the house. Immediately the Recruit took his rifle, and slowly moved to where the sound came from. He found a path that led to what seemed to be the basement of the house. The young Operator changed his HK416 for his sidearm; A Gen4 Glock 17 and slowly began to went down the stairs.

While he was going down, he was listening some shots, probably the rest of RAINBOW were having their own problems.

Still, with his Glock 17 in hand, the New One was moving slowly until he managed to descend the stairs, but it was dark. Fortunately, he was carrying a flashlight, which he took with his left hand, and passing his arm under the gun he continued to move. The closer he got behind some wooden boxes he began to feel a little nervous, because he heard strange noises, breaths that were coming from something, or maybe someone, behind those boxes. He then turned off the flashlight.

The more the young Operator approached, his heart beated faster, believing that the worst would happen.

The Recruit got close enough to the wooden boxes, and in a quick movement he turned on the flashlight and with his Glock 17 pointed to what was hidden behind the boxes. And what he saw made him completely pale, scared but also surprised. All those emotions combined.

On the floor behind those boxes were two humans. Both women.

One of them was a woman, she looked at least 22 or 23 years old, her skin was tanned, her eye color was brown, same for her short hair. Her clothes were weird, not your regular american style or... Earth style. She had a green cape, and the clothes looked medieval.

The other one was a child, maybe she was 8 or 9 years old, her complexion was pale white, her hair was long and brown, same for her eye color and her clothes looked more like a simple dress. But... what was on her head? Were those... bunny ears?

The child looked scared when she looked at the young Operator, maybe his mask didn't help too much. And the older woman seemed to try to protect her. Besides that, the older girl seemed to try to reach something close to her, it seemed like a Staff. She was planning in attack him? When he saw that, the New One quickly raised his hands a little, because he wanted to show that he did not have any wrong intentions with those villagers.

"Calm. Down." The Operator spoked slowly. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"...Who are you?" That came from the older girl.

When the young Recruit heard that, he was both surprised and frightened again. She spoke English perfectly. How is that possible? It might sound absurd but for him it was somewhat frightening that she could speak the same language as him. Sure, it could be useful but it's supposed to be in another world. How was something like that possible?

"You can... understand me?" The Rainbow Operator.

"Yes... what kind of question is that?" Asked the older girl, she did not understand why the strange man with the skull mask was going to ask something like that.

"No... nothing... I'm sorry, forget it." The young Operator said dryly.

"Have you come to help us...?" That came from the child with long brown hair. She seemed a little scared because of the mask.

The New One approached a little to where both women were, and to calm the little girl he decided to remove a little his mask to show his face. "Don't worry, I'm with the good guys. We heard a radio signal coming from here and we came to investigate." He said.

"We? Is there more besides you?" Asked the older girl. She was surprised to see that the man under the mask was younger than her. He looked almost like a teenager.

"Yeah, we were looking for the people from this village but there seems to be nobody, it is as if they had abandoned it." The Operator stated.

"I'm sure they all hid in the Town Hall." Said the older girl, she said 'all' because of the little girl, to not worry her. "It works as a refuge against the Grimm."

"Grimm?" Asked the young Operator.

"Yeah, Grimm, those black creatures without soul, remember?" The girl with slight dark skin stated.

The New One could only suppose that 'Grimm' was the name that the locals decided to put on these creatures, just as back on Earth people called them Chimera.

"_Kid, are you still alive? Where the hell are you?" _He heard Ash's voice from the radio, to which soon he took it to respond.

"I'm here, in a basement. And you won't believe what I found. I have two civilians with me."

"..._Say again, you said civilians?" _

"Affirmative, and is possible that the rest of the villagers are in the Town Hall."

"...co_py that."_ Said Ash again after a few seconds of silence. "_We're close to the main building with the radio tower, think you can go there with those civies?"_

_"_Yeah, it must be the Town Hall, I'll move there with the civilians in a few minutes. Out." The young Operator stated as he ended the talk over the radio. "Okay listen, stay close to me, and I guarantee that you and your sister will be fine."

"Oh no she is not my sister... I found her hiding and I decided to stay with her. I didn't wanted to risk her life so we hide here. But I'm sure her parents are in the Town Hall." The older girl said.

The New One did not say anything, he remained silent for a moment. Since he noticed that the older girl sounded somewhat doubtful when mentioning the parents of the little girl.

"Don't worry, I'll take you both there." Finally said the young Operator.

"Thanks Mister Spectre!" Said the little girl with a smile on her face. She called him that way because of the skull on his mask.

"Huh... Spectre..." The young Operator muttered to himself what the girl said. He liked how it sounded. At least wasn't too cliche like 'Ghost'.

"Thanks, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Amber." Said the older girl.

"And my name is Bella." Said the little girl, a little more calm, she was even smiling.

"A pleasure. If you like you can call me... Spectre." The now 'Spectre' said. "You know... This is going to sound weird but, I think I saw those things in your head move." Said the Operator to the little girl.

"You mean my ears?" Said Bella as those things that looked like bunny ears moved again. This time it was more notorious.

...

...

...

"...what the hell? Are those real?" Said Spectre a few seconds later, as he saw how those rabbit ears had moved.

"It's rude talking about a lady's ears like that." Said the little girl slightly angry but with a pout in her face.

"Uhhh... sorry?" It was everything the young Operator had to say.

"You haven't seen a faunus before?" Amber asked the Rainbow Operator.

"No... never. So you mean that you are like... half rabbit or something?" He asked incredulously.

"No, she only has her ears as the features of a rabbit. But just that." Amber explained, and she was beginning to believe that the young man was under a rock for years. And she explained it simple since she didn't wanted to mention in a rude manner or by mistake that she had animal features or she was like an animal. There a few other things but it wasn't the moment for a class.

"That's right! My mom has them, and my big sister too!" Said the faunus girl with a smile.

"So... you are a faunus too, Miss Amber?" Spectre asked.

"No, I'm human." Amber answered. To which Spectre raised an eyebrow.

At the moment, Spectre could only think that the Special Region was definitely not the same world as Earth. In addition to the Chimeras, there were humans and semi humans, or faunus, as Amber explained. He just thought that this world was weird, but interesting. What other things are originally from this world?

"Okay, I suppose there'll be time for this kind of things later, for now we have to leave. Stay behind me and let's move quietly." He said as he took his HK416 rifle.

Both Amber and Bella nodded as they followed the young man.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

The young Rainbow Operator- now Spectre (maybe for the moment) along with Amber and Bella, was walking in the lonely village, while Amber carried Bella in her arms. Spectre was very careful when moving forward because he was taking care of two civilians.

As they walked, they could hear gunshots from different locations but that means that Rainbow was still fighting.

Spectre moved calmly and slowly, keeping his rifle ready at the time it needed to be used, as he was followed by Amber and Bella. They had already walked for a couple of minutes, the pace was slow, but it was extremely careful. Spectre saw they were close to the Town Hall, but there was nothing close to the location.

So, just to be sure, Spectre decided to use his radio.

"I'm close to the Town Hall, ETA two minutes."

"_Roger that, we're close."_

Spectre let out a big sigh, he felt more calm, since he hadn't more problems, besides that wolf Chimera he killed with a grenade minutes ago. Hopefully that luck will remain a while longer with him. The more they advanced, the closer they got to the Town Hall, but they were still hiding in the walls of the streets. And for the past few minutes they have not heard any gunshots.

Soon Spectre heard a whistle, and he notice where it came from, from the other side of the street, and he observed that it was Bravo team. Spectre indicated with his hand that they should come to his position, to which they did, while keeping an eye on any movement around them, moved to the other side of the street.

"We were listening on the radio what was happening, it's good that you're okay kid." Said Doc to Spectre, but then he, like the others looked at Amber and Bella with curiosity. "So, these are the people of the village?"

"Yeah... and they speak english with no problems." Spectre explained as he looked at Amber and Bella.

Upon hearing what the young Operator said everyone was surprised that they could speak at least one Earth language. But why english? Was a good question.

"I can talk like you but I don't understand why you care so much about that." Amber said a little irritated that the language was mentioned again. She didn't understood why it was weird but she began to feel uncomfortable before the looks of those weird-looking guys, as if she or Bella were some kind of freaks.

"Mon Dieu..." Doc muttered s he heard, like the others, that girl talking in perfect english.

"Are you the good guys that came with Mister Spectre?" Asked the young half bunny girl.

"Spectre...? Yes, don't worry _jeune fille, _we'll take you to a safe place." Said Doc to Bella.

Amber noticed the strange accent of that man. It was really weird, and what were those words he said? She had never heard anything like that before. Maybe it was a local slang from another city or Kingdom. But something she noticed is that on his shoulder said 'GIGN'. Amber didn't have any idea what that was but obviously meant something.

"There's the main buildin', if we go there we can wait for the rest of Alpha to arrive." Spectre suggested.

"Agree, let's move now. And protect the the civilians." Said Doc to the other Rainbow Operators as they nodded, even Spectre.

_"We're approaching the Town Hall from the east, where the hell are you?" _Said Ash over the radio.

"Right here." Answered Doc.

While Specter, Bravo team and the civilians approached the building, the rest of Alpha also approached from another direction, until finally they met in front of the Town Hall. The building looked quite simple, and the architecture seemed western, but with slight eastern touches, unlike the houses that seemed to look more from the far east.

"How you guys are holdin' up?" Said Ash to Bravo team.

"So far so good." Answered Doc calmly.

Ash turned to see the women and the little girl who were with the Rainbow Operators. She, like the rest of Alpha, was not going to deny that she was surprised that there were also humans on the Special Region. Although she notice something.

"What are those things in her head? It seemed like they move." Said Ash as she looked the little girl.

"This are my ears, see?" Bella said in a calm and normal way, like with Spectre, while moving her ears a little.

"Wait, for real? Are those real?" Said Thatcher as he just heard the other world girl talk english with no problems or weird accents.

Like him, the rest of Alpha team were surprised to see something like that, the fact that her ears were real and she just spoke english. Those were not fake or some kind of trick. Those bunny ears moved with no problems.

"Haven't you seen a faunus before? Where do you come from?" Decided to ask Amber after thinking those guys were nice but weird.

"We are not from here, miss." Ash answered, a simple and short answer. Then she talked to Glaz. "Either way, let's knock the door and see who's inside."

Glaz nodded, as he, like the rest, came close to the thick big wooden doors. He knocked on the door, hard enough so it could be heard, there was no answer for a few seconds. Until it was heard as one of those doors began to open.

"Hold on!" An older man, judging by his voice, from the other side said to the Operators. "Get inside! Now!" He shouted.

The Rainbow Alpha and Bravo teams, along with the civies got inside the building. Once inside, they had a perfect look of the inside of the building, and also the villagers. The people were quite varied, there were men, women, children and very few elderly people. They were looking at where the Rainbow team was, probably hoping it was some family member or friend, instead of that they found people dressed in a very strange way.

The Rainbows, on the other hand, could not say that they felt comfortable with the looks that people with animal features looked at them, but it was understandable.

"You came to help us?" Said the older man with white hair and fair skin, who was the mayor of the town. He felt calmer when he saw those armed people.

"Yes sir, we heard a radio signal, it wasn't too clear and we came to investigate." Explained Doc to the Mayor.

"If it doesn't bother you, we'd like to have two of us up there in the second floor, in the windows, keeping an eye out there." Ash said to the older man, and he accepted.

While Ash, Doc and the rest of Rainbow talked with the Mayor of the town, Spectre was with Amber and Bella walking around the place.

"Bella, do you see your family around here?" Amber asked the faunus child, worried about the fact that the answer could be a cold 'no'.

Bella looked around but soon her expression became somewhat sad. "No..."

"Here, maybe they are around. Let me help you." Said Spectre as took the girl from behind with his arms. Holding her gently but firmly, he lifted her a little so that it would be easier for someone to see her.

"Bella!" That came from both a man and a woman, who walked fast between the people to get to where the girl was. They were a man and a middle-aged woman. The man, with black hair and who looked like a farmer, did not show any kind of animal trait. The woman on the other hand was like the daughter, rabbit ears, brown hair and fair skin.

Spectre put Bella down, by that moment her father and mother reached her and they hugged her, it was a long hug, which Bella corresponded to seeing her parents back.

"Thank the Gods my baby is fine!" Bella's mother said as she let out a couple of tears. And then she looked at Spectre and Amber. "It was you who brought my daughter?'

"I was the one who brought her with my team, but miss Amber right here was the one who took care of Bella." Spectre explained, he was calm but also glad that Bella's fathers were in the town hall.

"It was nothing ma'am, but I'm glad I was able to help." Amber said, showing a soft and warm smile.

"I couldn't pay you enough for what you've done, but we really appreciate it." That came from Bella's father.

"Come on Bella, you need to rest." Said Bella's mom as she took her gently by the hand.

"Bye miss Amber, mister Spectre!" Shouted Bella as she waved off her hand.

The young Operator was not going to deny that he was happy. After all, his job is to fight against terrorism but it was always good to help people. Seeing that scene of Bella and her parents, a smile formed under his balaclava.

"I didn't say it properly but thank you for helping me too." Said Amber with a gently smile in her face.

"Is no problem but... what about your family? Didn't they...?"

"Oh no, no, I don't live here actually. I live in the forest alone, but I usually go to some nearby villages to buy food." Amber explained her situation.

"I see, well, if you need something miss Amber, my team and I will be here." Said Spectre said in a polite way.

"Thank you, if I need the help of a Huntsman, you'll be the first one to know." Amber answered in a more friendly manner.

Specter soon said goodbye to Amber and walked towards the rest of team Rainbow. He thought that despite having started oddly because he was surprised by these 'faunus' and that they spoke English, everything went well. And he also thought that Amber was prettier when she smiled. But anyway, there was still a job to do, there would be another hour to think about girls.

As Spectre was approaching, he could hear the Mayor speak with the rest of Rainbow, mainly with Doc and Ash.

"What about the injured? We could help you people." Suggested Doc to the Mayor.

"Thanks but we're fine, nobody has a serious injury." Explained the Mayor to the Operators.

"But we saw blood while we were comin'n and there was no body." That came from Jäger, german Operator.

"That's because of the Grimm." Explained the Mayor, a little tense to hear that, but it was normal, they noticed that some people were missing.

As for the Rainbows but Spectre, now they knew the people of the Special Regioncalled the Chimera 'Grimm'. It suited them terribly well.

"You mean the 'Grimm' don't leave anything? They eat the whole body?" Thatcher was the one to ask that, didn't like what he heard.

"In fact, the times when the Grimm eat a whole body are rare, only when someone is in their territory they usually tear them apart, when they are outside is because they're looking to eat."

It made no sense, when they appeared in New York, the only thing they did was kill every human they saw but they show no interest in eating what was left. That made them much worse. They killed by mere instinct. But why? Maybe because it was not the Special Region but Earth and they were confused?

Ash and Doc exchanged glances for a moment and they seemed to have the same idea: help the faunus people and get any information possible about this world.

"Don't worry, we'll help you with your Grimm problem, and we'll fix the tower." Doc said to the Mayor.

"Y-you will do that?" The Mayor was surprised that those weird-looking people, especially humans were willing to help in any way they could.

"Yeah... but if it doesn't bother you sir, we would like something from here." That came from Ash.

The Mayor mentally sighed. He had to guess that the humans were going to want something in return. He just hoped it was something he could do, to help his people.

"Don't worry, we'll help you one way or another, but if the idea doesn't bother you, we would like to have some books, if you have some." Explained Ash. After all, a book was a basic way to get information about anything.

"Books...? Sure! No problem!" The Mayor was glad to hear that, but also surprised and confused. He did not understand why instead of asking for money they asked for books. It was strange that they asked for something so simple like that, instead of money, but that red-haired woman did not seem to lie. Maybe he could trust those guy's words.

"Okay then, let's do this quick, we don't have enough ammo, but I'm sure that-" Doc trying to say something but was interrupted.

_"Guys, we have a situation."_ That came from Glaz over the radio.

"What is it? More monsters?" Asked Ash.

"_You better come and see this right now." _

"All right, we're moving." Said Ash as she, like the rest, with the Mayor, used the the stairs to go to where Glaz and Mute were doing overwatch.

"What's happening?" Asked Doc to his russian teammate.

"There, at the west entrance of the village." Said Glaz to the others.

Some of the Operators used binoculars to see what was happening. And seeing what there was, they lent the binoculars to another teammate. Spectre used the holographic sight with magnifier on his HK416.

At the entrance to the village there were people. Many people, and definitely were not tourists, they were armed, and they had from swords, spears to even what appeared to be rifles, the buttstocks seemed to be made of wood. They were similar to the rifles used in the Second World War. For their clothes, which at least were red in some part of the clothes, make them look like they were some kind of militia, maybe thieves or looters.

In front of them was a woman with long black hair, and a white mask that resembled a Chimera, or Grimm as they are called here. Her weapon seemed to be a long katana sword and her clothes were similar to those of the armed people. Soon Rainbow team realized that they were looters, when they saw how apparently the woman with the white mask told the others to move forward, to which they entered the houses and took everything they could.

"Come on... let's see who this bastards are." Said Ash to her teammates as they went down the stairs and got close to the doors.

"Wait! They seem to be 50 or 60, you will not be able to fight all of them! We must ask for help!" The Mayor told Rainbow team, thinking they were crazy.

"Don't worry sir, we have this under control." That came from the FBI Operator Castle.

"Keep the door close while we're outside, and tell your people to stay calm and keep their heads out of the windows." That came from Doc. The Mayor just nodded.

The door opened and the 10 Operators started leaving the Town Hall. Spectre and Ash were the first to leave. After everyone left the building the doors closed.

"I guess we'll try to negotiate with them first, but if they try to attack?" Spectre asked. They were poorly armed so a fight should be no problem but many of them were armed with rifles.

"If they want fight, then we'll give them fight." Said Ash to her other Rainbow teammates, and everyone was agree with the idea.

"We might need some help, we can call Harry and tell him to send some US troops here." That came from Kapkan, russian Operator.

"That's a good idea. Jäger?" Answered Doc.

"I'm on it." Said Jäger as he took his radio.

"Kill the baddies, save the villagers from another world. I like it." Added Spectre as he was ready to fight in the case it was necessary. But he like the rest knew this was going to end in a battle.

But in a world like this, sometimes the strong live and the weak die. And Rainbow was going to show how strong they and their allies are.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**(A/N)**

** \- Question! What song you like more for some helicopter attack? 'Ride of the Valkyries' or 'America**** fuck yeah'? You know... some random question. -**

**...**

**...**

**There we go, third Chapter, I'm glad that so far this Fic is getting a lot of attention, at least more than the ussual for a R6 Xover.**

**So, Amber is still alive, yey, and the Rainbow gang found a few bandits ready to fight the good guys. I guess it's obvious who they are and who their leader is. And anyone knows who is Bella's big sister?**

** And yes, I guess the New One's new Nickname will be Spectre, to be honest I was thinking in using "Sentinel" "Hunter" or "Ghost", but the last one sounded too cliche, besides, I was thinking in provide him the new Nickname in the next chapters, but I guess it would be weird if I keep refering him as the New One or the Young Operator. So hope you liked the idea.**

■ **In what moment of RWBY is this taking place? ■ **

**I guess the answer is obvious but in any case, is at least a few days before Amber was attacked by Cinder and her lackeys. So now you now what will happen in the future. But how Rainbow and the United States military are going to change the future?**

■ **Why I decided to not show Team RWBY or JNPR? ■**

**Well, obvious reason: They don't know each other in this moment, only Yang and Ruby, and Nora and Ren. **

**But have you seen those stories were the Protagonists at the first chapter already met Team RWBY or JNPR and suddendly are friends and hanging out togheter? ****Well I wanted to avoid that. **

**I think that's another of the cliches that Xovers usually have with RWBY. Seriously, the MC is in Remnant fot 5 minutes and is already gettimg along with team RWBY or worst: He or she is a fifth Member of the team. (Cof cof Remnant Only Needs One Snake)**

**Also, the Rainbow Operators are adults, they would not be hanging out with children. The only one who could relate to them is Spectre but I do not think to simply make him friends with RWBY and JNPR that simply.**

**■ There will be Romance in the story? ■**

** Maybe you are going to ask this later or in this moment: the Recruit AKA Spectre will be shipped with someone, or maybe not him but other characters?**

** The answer is No.**

** Or maybe by the moment is a no, since, I don't see Spectre getting "lovey-dovey" with someone from Remnant, even less from Rainbow. **

** And in the case you think about it: No, I won't make an Harem for him as much I like the idea. That would be weird. **

** My reason is because like I said before I wanted this fic to be mainly about how the US Army and the Rainbows meet with a total different world plagued by rascim, death, Grimm, terrorism and slight tensions between two species because of terrorists, and how the prescence of the US army and the UN could change this situation. By the other hand I want to write about how the Remnantians (I'm going to use that term) are going to react to the precense of an army from another world, which is only composed by humans, is in Remnant soil but they don't know anything about Earth or the United States but many people could considere considere them as a treath. **

** I was thinking about shipping him with Yang but I think Yang has been ussed many times as the girlfriend of the MC of a certain fic (seriously some guys have some fetish for big titty blondes, I mean I like 'em and Yang too but anyway I don't judge) so she is out, at least by the moment. I don't think Ruby would be a good option either, not because she is 15, but I guess that would be seen later with her. And I don't see Weiss either falling in love with the MC, at least not at first time. So the only possible and "simple" character for a romance is Blake, or maybe another another character outside team RWBY but like I said, for now the romance is not my priority. **

** But like I said before, maybe I'll change my mind and I'll pick any girl from team RWBY or other girl from Remnant. But it depends in how the story goes. There's also Neo, Coco, Velvet, Emerald, Pyrrha. Or Jaune and Ren, why the fuck no. But I guess a girl is the main idea. But no Nora. Never Nora. **

**...**

**...**

** If you want to give ideas, leave an opinion, complain or just be a mean guy don't be shy and leave a Review.**

**See you in the next chapter. **

**Adios amigos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Hey there! Here goes another episode of the Rainbow gang fighting for justice and puppys... well no, but you understand the idea.**

**(Q&A)**

**Frostdromeda: ****Sure, why not? I'm sure the Rainbows will meet Winter in the future. And yes, Bella is Velvet's little sis.**

**VGBlackwing: I'll take notes on that, thanks.**

**Gamerman22: Still thinking about it, I feel the MC and Blake can have some hate-love relation. **

**The Teletrap: Read carefully again the '10 days later', on the news part. If you played Wildlands you'll know it.**

**Wombag1786: (1) Well I'm mexican but that song is fucking funny. (2) LOL (3) Yeah but I wanna avoid some things like that, but not all of them. (4) Maybe another Character? Winter? Neo? There's still stime to decide. (5) Well I already thought about something which is similar. (6) Thanks!**

**ChronoHyperion: Article 5**

**Guest no.5: Hars to answer, since I don't see the Rainbows in Beacon, at least not by conventional ways.**

**Roland's Blade: Thanks!**

**TopHatGuy: DUUUUUDE I DIDN'T FUCKING KNEW! My bad haha, well, I already screw it in that. And I'm glad someone notice the refereces to Jack Ryan and the Ryanverse.**

**Rinter215: Maybe, but I don't imagine them in Beacon interacting with Jaune, and I don't know what kind of tips, not for combat since he uses a sword but maybe they can give him a SCAR-H.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well that's it, let's see the new episode, shall we?**

**◇ I don't own Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six or RWBY. ◇**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**This We'll Defend**

After following the radio signal and arriving at the place where it came from, RAINBOW managed to make contact with a civilization from another world, a town full of people with animal traits, which for humanity on Earth could be the biggest and most important event of the 21st century, once this is revealed to the public eye.

However, at the moment it seemed that the problems were about to begin for RAINBOW when a bandit group appeared in the town. Without thinking twice, RAINBOW decided that they would take care of the situation.

One way or another.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Saturday, February 23, 2019.**

**09:31 AM. (Special Region** **Time)**

The Rainbow operators continued walking, with weapons in hand in case the "guests" were not friendly. The only reason they decided to take the option of resolving this situation by talking to those bandits was to avoid a problem in the future. After all that world - for them called the Special Region- for them it was still unknown, so it was best to avoid fighting at the moment. But in case they wanted to fight...

Without fear or nerve, the Operators simply walked to where the bandits were, but staying close to the houses and anything else to use as cover in the case those guys began to use their firearms, Maybe their weapons looked old but it didn't mean they didn't cause damage.

The bandits didn't take long to realize the presence of those armed people, when they notice those guys the bandits simply took up their weapons. They seemed willing to fight, but to think they would fight with swords, spears and rifles that look very old seemed like a bad joke. At least the young recruit thought they were be crazy.

Among all of them stood out a feminine figure with a white mask and a sword that at the moment was wrapped in her waist. That woman had raised her hand, it seemed that she was telling them to lower their weapons. Maybe she was the leader of that small group of bandits.

The Rainbows and the bandits kept distance of several meters, in the case something happens and in case a fight starts between both groups.

"Who are you?" Said the swordswoman, her tone of voice didn't sound friendly.

"RAINBOW counter-terrorist unit." Said Doc, his tone of voice was calm but confident. "And you are invading this town."

That woman raised an eyebrow under her mask, the man's accent was strange. Also the clothes and the weapons. She didn't think they were simple Huntsmans. And what kind of name was 'Rainbow'? That was a weird name for a team for a bunch of guys with weapons. And also they said they were a counter-terrorist unit. She supposed they must be some kind of police or military.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you better not try to play heroes. Why don't you just leave this place and you may not lose an arm." The swordswoman said. It was clearly a threat against the Rainbows.

"Do you really think we will stand idly by while we watch this?" That came from the russian operator Kapkan.

"We only do what we can to survive. It is not our fault that the people of this town are so pathetic. After all, the strong live, the weak die." The woman with the white mask stated.

"Not if we are here to stop you." That came from the young operator. "Weak or not, you have no right to do that, it's a crime."

Those were real words, maybe a little clichè but they were not lies. The Rainbows would say the boy is right, the bandits, on the other hand, would not mind. The leader noticed that the person with the skull balaclava sounded young, she thought he was some naive boy who thought he could solve everything with words. Although that was not really the case.

"If you don't plan to leave... then we'll have to kill you." Said the woman as she drew a long-red sword.

The other bandits took up their weapons with the intention of fighting the Rainbows. From spears, mallets to rifles. They were more and thought they would have the advantage. But even though the Rainbows were outnumbered, that would be a matched battle.

"Take cover!" Shouted Blitz, one of the German operators. He stood in front of the other Rainbows and it was there when Blitz used his G52-Tactical Shield, which has flash charges, to blind the closest enemies in the shield's five meters range.

The nearby bandits were blinded and disoriented temporarily. The leader was also blinded but her mask helped to reduce the effect. When she could react, she could see the Rainbows aiming their weapons. She was completely able to survive one or two shots without problems, but she was not planning to be cocky in that situation.

"Open fire!" Shouted Doc to the other Rainbows.

And just as Doc said, the Rainbows shot at the bandits. Without mercy or doubt, they immediately began to kill the closest ones. Those bandits fell to the ground, with their blood staining the ground.

The young recruit was not going to say he was happy to fight or kill, but he definitely felt calmer at that moment, because even if they were more, the Rainbows would finish them faster, after all, a small group of Operators well trained in combat could easily win over a group of bandits who use swords and axes.

"Raven!" One of the bandits shouted, which was a young woman with short-dark brown hair.

The leader, named Raven, regained her sight, and as if time had passed slowly for her, she watched how quickly her comrades had died in front of her, they were not able to do anything to avoid the dead, some simply let out a long-deep cry of pain before they died, which could even be heard by the villagers in the Town Hall. Then Raven looked straight ahead, where she saw how the self-called 'Rainbows' pointed at her with their weapons.

The Rainbows aimed their weapons at Raven, the leader of the group, and fired. But she quickly reacted, and using her sword, a long crimson katana, deflected the bullets. But she quickly hid behind the corner of one of the town's houses.

"Careful! Those bastards can shoot through Aura!" Raven shouted to her comrades.

At that time the Rainbows did not think about what that woman was referring to 'Aura', so far they only gave more importance to the mission - Defend the town.

"Take cover!" Ash shouted at the time those bandits began to return the shots with both long and short.

Soon that fight triggered a firefight between the Rainbows and the bandits. While other bandits who used short weapons, including Raven, were hiding from the shots.

The recruit was shooting with his HK416, but it was not until one of the bandits was careless and decided to poke his head to see the fight. There, the recruit shot him in the head, killing the bandit instantly.

"What an idiot..." The young operator said, with a slight arrogant smile under the balaclava.

However, soon one of the walls of the nearby house was completely destroyed, causing the recruit to become somewhat disoriented. A bandit appeared from that hole in the wall, a rather tall one with a large hammer in his hands. Due to the surprise attack on the wall, the young Rainbow had fallen to the ground for a moment, and the bandit was about to crush him with his big hammer.

But quickly, a shot was heard at a distance not too far away. The young recruit saw how that bandit fell to the ground, with a hole in his head and a spot of blood on the wall, or rather, what was left of the wall.

"_Too slow, kid. Are you okay?" _Said Glaz over the radio. He had positioned himself as a sniper on the roof of one of the houses near the Town Hall.

"Yeah... thanks." He said under his breath over the radio. It was a small mistake that almost cost him his life. He literally didn't expect some guy to go through the wall, but he didn't react quickly. It was his fault.

As the battle continued, the bandits began to have negative thoughts. Angry to see their dead comrades, for example. Besides, they had no idea how eight guys were able to beat and kill them quickly and easily, although they were more in numbers.

"Damn, you hear that?" Said Castle to the other operators.

Several grunts could be heard around. And there was no need to ask what it was. Soon behind the bandits and the Rainbows, wolves and bears began to arrive. Besides that, there were several crows on top of them.

"We have Chimeras!" Shouted Ash to her teammates.

"Grimm! Get rid of them!" Shouted Raven to her comrades.

Both sides began fighting the creatures of darkness, but it didn't mean they were cooperating. Bandits carrying melee weapons began to fight against what they called 'Grimm', while RAINBOW team fought the Chimeras that were behind them.

"They're going to surround us, fall back to the Town Hall!" Shouted Doc to the others.

"We have the front, take care of our back!" Said Ash to Doc, to which he nodded.

"Jäger, when will reinforcements arrive?" Asked Doc as he was shooting his SG-CQB.

"They should arrive in 10 minutes!" Answered the german Operator, as he was using his M870 shotgun.

"You heard him! 10 minutes! We have to hold them off!" Shouted Doc to the other Rainbow Operators.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

The people inside the Town Hall could only hear, without seeing, the screams from outside, the grimmies of the Grimm, and the shots of what they assumed were the outsiders who were helping them. But that didn't make them feel better, the children were scared, the adults worried about their kids, family and friends. Others stood by the windows, while using electronic devices called 'scroll' to record the battle outside the town hall.

Amber was listening to everything from the outside, she wasn't surprised, but she was worried about those people who came to help the town. That was when she felt something taking her hand, it was another hand, a small one. Amber turned and looked down.

"Do you think mister Spectre and his friends are okay?" Said Bella, the child-bunny faunus, her tone of voice showed that she was worried.

Amber just showed a small, warm smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure they are okay."

"But you are a Huntress, right? I mean, you carry that staff with you. I'm sure that with you they can beat the bad guys." Bella said as she pointed to Amber's staff.

Amber slightly shook her head, still keeping that small smile in her face. "I'm not a Huntress, I never had training or something like that. But... I believe if someone has the will to do something, at least that someone can provide a hand to those who cannot defend themselves."

Having said those words, Amber released Bella's hand, determined to do something instead of hiding with the rest of had no experience in combat, and she was a little scared.

"Be a good girl, and stay with your mom."

But if she could help, she would... no matter how.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**A few minutes before. In the US Army FOB.**

While the battle between the Rainbows and the bandits began, in American FOB, Harry had informed about the current situation to the Lieutenant Colonel of the 75th Ranger Regiment in the the Special Region.

A small assault group consisting of 44 soldiers was being prepared, which would be transported in 4 UH-60 Black Hawks, 11 soldiers in each chopper, along with the air support of 2 AH-64 Apaches, in case there were Chimeras. They would provide support to the Rainbow team located in the foreign town. During that moment, the 44 Rangers who were going to participate in the assault were outside next to the helicopters since, due to the size of the group, they didn't all fit under the same tent.

The Rangers, wearing the MultiCam pattern**, **were silent while in front of them was Lieutenant Colonel, named Michael Barnes. He was wearing the Army Combat Uniform (ACU), also with the MultiCam pattern.

"Surely many of you have already heard that apparently a radio signal was detected several klicks (kilometers) from here. Needless to say, that is true." L.C. Barnes stated. "We still don't know anything about who it belongs to, but all we know is this - At this moment RAINBOW Specialists are in combat against the Chimera, in addition to what they have reported, the town is under attack by some kind of bandits, which as far as RAINBOW knows, they are human, and they speak the same language as us."

Upon hearing that, the Rangers began to mutter among themselves, about what the Lieutenant Colonel said about other humans.

"So this is the situation! Rainbow teams were sent for reconnaissance, not for combat, so we don't know how long they can hold them off. Our mission is simple, eliminate any bandit and any monster in and near the town. We have reports that there are civilians hiding in the central building, the town hall, so these people depend on you, I'm being clear!?"

"Hooah!" The Rangers replied.

"Now move! Rangers lead the way!"

"Hooah!"

The Rangers said again. Soon they began to move in the direction of the choppers. Most were armed with M4A1 carbines and SCAR-H battle rifles, along with MK46 and M249 machine guns, along with more basic equipment such as fragmentation grenades, smoke grenades, flares, etc.

The Rangers began to get in the Black Hawks in an organized way, and soon the helicopters began to gain altitude. In addition to the 4 UH-60s, there were two AH-64 leading the way that would provide air support and clear the area so the Rangers could land.

Meanwhile, Harry and L.C. Barnes watched as the helicopters took off and headed towards the position of the Rainbows teams.

"This is our first Operation outside the FOB. And one where we will have contact with another civilization." Harry stated. He was calm at the moment, with both arms crossed but he was also quite curious about those villagers.

"Don't worry Harry, the Rangers will take care of defending the town." The Lieutenant Colonel said, quite confident of his words.

"I'm not worried." Harry said showing a small smile, as he adjusted his glasses from the bridge with his finger. "But I can't stop thinking that what we do today will have repercussions in the future. But I'm sure this will be for the best."

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Back with RAINBOW...**

"AHHH!"

One of the bandits, a female, shouted while carrying a sword in her hands, she had jumped from one of the houses and was trying to he kill one of the Operators. More specifically, she was trying to kill the new Rainbow Operator.

The young soldier used his rifle to block the attack, and subsequently hit her stomach with his knee. This caused the bandit to back off a little, but even so, the young Operator used his rifle and hit her neck with the rifle barrel. This caused the bandit to step back to the wall of one of the houses nearby. Where he hit her, she felt that she was suffocating a little. Even so, the young Rainbow used his rifle to shoot her, but he had no bullets. He quickly placed a new mag and after reloading his HK416 he fired a single bullet at the bandit's head, killing her instantly.

They were bandits, not soldiers or even mercenaries, so it was normal for their method of fighting to be based on brute force and charge against the enemy without any plan. They did not have any type of proper training..

"Come on lad, move!" The young man turned around to see that it was Thatcher the one that said that.

The young Rainbow did not respond, or rather, his answer was that he moved, as the British Operator said. The rest of the Rainbows were firing primarily at the Chimeras, but they also killed any bandit who approached them.

_"__Rainbow team, this is Tomcat 3-1. We are en route to your position to provide assistance and air support, ETA 5 minutes." _Said the pilot of one of the Apache choppers.

"Roger that!" Said Jäger over the radio. "They'll be here in 5 minutes!"

The Rainbows continued firing at the Chimeras, mainly the crows that were in the air, in addition to the wolves that tried to surround them. While they shot at the monsters, the teams also tried to move towards the town hall. But even sl they were staying with less ammunition. In the case of the young Operator he had only two mags left, plus the one with the rifle.

The young Operator was the one who was behind all the other, while he continued moving, he noticed how a bullet hit the floor, almost hitting his leg. The young man turned around and fired a couple of bullets from his rifle, unsuccessfully finishing off that shooter.

But it was not until a house that was near him was completely destroyed. This caused a large cloud of dust to rise, and the young Operator fell to the floor while trying to cover himself from the debris. It was at that moment when, from the dust, he saw what was the shadow of something huge, with the red glow of what he supposed were eyes. The shadow revealed to be a Chimera, one with the appearance of a bear, and it was quite large.

_(How many times this is going to happen...!?" _Said the young Operator on his mind, it was the second time that a Chimera destroyed a house and tried to kill him. But to his unpleasant surprise, that Chimera died quickly, letting out roars that what he supposed was pain.

Unpleasant, because the person who killed that Chimera began to show herself, in the middle of the dust was a female figure with a long red crimson sword. The young Operator got up, and with his rifle in his hands he intended to kill that woman. But that woman moved very fast, horizontally she slashed against the young man. He used his rifle as a shield to stop the attack.

But that didn't work.

The HK416 rifle was easily cut in half as if it were a piece of bread. The young Operator fell to the floor again, but he didn't stopped, he tried to take his handgun but that woman put her boot on his right arm, preventing him from use any other weapon.

"Agh!" The young Operator let out a small sound of pain. His Glock 17 in his hand fell to the ground.

"Not so fast, boy." Said the woman with the mask, named Raven. Her tone of voice was calm, but a little cold.

Raven approached him and with her hand she took the young man by the neck, and without any problem she lifted him, causing him to be separated from the floor for a few inches. How the hell was that woman so strong?

"What's the deal with this stupid mask? Are you trying to play to be the '_Scyther'_?"

While saying that, Raven began to remove the balaclava worn by the young Operator, in doing so she threw the balaclava to the ground, that was when she could see the face of that person. As she supposed, that Operator was young, a boy who perhaps was barely in his 20s. His face and hair were simple, although his eye color stood out a bit, and that is what she paid the most attention to.

"Although you're young and have a naive view of the world, you were willing to kill my comrades... and you killed some of them." Raven stated. She did not sounded sad for that, in fact she sounded a little impressed, or so he thought.

"W-well of course...! Just give me a second... and y-you'll have a hole in your head too...!" The young man could barely speak well, that woman was almost strangling him, with only one hand.

Raven raised an eyebrow. She didn't know if that boy was brave or stupid, maybe both. But that would not help him.

"Trying to act like a brave hero is the stupidest thing anyone can do, it will only lead you to death." The swordswoman said. It was probably a strange way to make fun of him.

"You're wrong...!" The young Operator said, but it was a little difficult for him to say. "It's not about trying to act like a hero or not... it's about doing the right thing! That's what a soldier does! A soldier fights for the innocent people! But I don't plan to die... I'm gonna live to tell the tale... so fuck you bitch!"

It was an interesting way of see it. The young man seemed naive, but at the same time he seemed willing to kill for that belief. Not stop or arrest her, but kill her and her comrades, he already killed a few. Sadly, the boy still showed some stupid idealism, at least that's what Raven thought. "Doesn't matter... You'll be a good example of what will happen to your friends." Said the masked woman, as she took her sword. She was prepared to kill that young man. "Die in silence, 'soldier'."

"_Kid, where the hell are you!?" _He heard over the radio, it was Ash's voice, but he could not answer.

The young Operator tried to get rid of that swordswoman, he putted his hand on her arm, but no matter how hard he tried to remove her hand from his neck it was impossible to do so. He kept his eyes closed tightly, but still tried to get rid of her. But it was useless, and the bandit leader was about to kill him.

"Stop right there!"

Both Raven and the Rainbow Operator turned their faces to where that voice came from. Seconds later, something impacted against Raven, and it was quite fast, and for a moment it felt quite hot. It is as if someone had shot a fireball.

The young man fell to the ground, coughing a lot, still feeling some pain in his throat. Soon the recruit took his Glock 17 but turned to see where that fireball attack came from. The smoke began to slowly disappear, there the recruit saw a person he already knows.

"Amber...?" Said the recruit, surprised to see her. What was she doing here? And how did she shoot that fireball? The young Operator picked up his balaclava and approached where he was. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to help... and by the way, you don't know what 'thank you' means?" Said Amber, with her staff in her right hand. She was showing a small cocky smile.

"You...!?"

Both Amber and the Rainbow Operator turned to see the leader of the bandits. At that time she was getting up from the ground, her clothes and appearance was intact, but she seemed slightly injured. How the hell did she survive something like that? But at that moment Raven's mask fell to the ground, revealing her face. She had red eyes, and a pretty face, but her face makes match with her witch-bandit-bitch attitude.

"That _power_...! You must be a-!"

Amber widened a a little when she said the word 'Power'. But whatever she was about to say, she was interrupted when the three heard a strange sound in the sky, but it was quite recognizable when the sound was approaching and was being more notorious, it sounded like...

"Is that music...?" Amber asked a little confused. Ignoring by a brief moment what Raven was about to say.

"No fucking way... really? _Ride of the Valkyries?" _The young recruit said, but he would have time to complain after the mission.

He saw Raven taking her sword again and put herself in a defensive position. The Operator began firing his Glock 17, Raven stopped the first shots with her sword without problems, but even so she was still slightly injured in the shoulder, surely that strange attack made Amber weaken Raven.

"_This Tomcat 3-1, we have visual on the tangos. Take cover__ while we take care of others."_

The recruit put on his balaclava again, and he took Amber's hand, soon he began to run with her. "C'mon! We gotta move!"

"Wait! What's going to happen!? And where does that music come from!? Amber complained, but she still ran along with the young Rainbow Operator.

Raven, on the other hand, was still injured, and she didn't plan on going to fight to kill them both. By that time Amber and the young recruit were already hiding behind a wall, while the bandits and the Chimeras were still fighting each other. Amber and the recruit were still a little far from the town hall, and they were still intruding to get there, but there were also crows in the sky, quite big. But it was not until one of those crow Chimeras descended quite a bit, but it remained in the air. and it was looking at Amber and the recruit.

"That Nevermore is going to attack us!" Amber shouted as she prepared her staff.

"Damn it!" The young Operator pointed his Glock 17 to what Amber called a 'Nevermore'.

But just when it seemed that the avian Chimera was about to attack them, a big explosion ended with the creature. The only thing left was smoke from the explosion, and there was no trace of that creature. For now the recruit and Amber were safe.

But the same could not be said of the chimeras and the bandits.

On the other side of the town the bandits and chimeras fought each other. Although the bandits soon became somewhat confused when listening to what seemed to be music, which slowly became more noticeable, as if the one who was playing it approached.

Soon the US choppers appeared, the two AH-65 Apaches began firing at what the Chimeras, using the M230 Chain Gun and Hydra 70 rockets. While two of the UH-60 Black Hawks were equipped with M240 Machine gun, while the other two were equipped with M134 Minigun, also, some of the the Army Rangers were shooting their weapons.

"_Aim well at the enemies, we don't want a civilian killed by mistake_." It was told to all friendly's over the radio.

Bullets rained from the sky, and explosion could be heard everywhere, also with that calm, relaxing song that for the bandits seemed like a hymn of death.

"Who are this guys!?"

"Must be Atlesians!"

"Take cover!"

The bandits soon escaped, or rather, tried to escape. The Black Hawks shoot at those armed guys, but when they turned around some of them were prey to the Chimeras, and later those Chimeras, wolves and bears were finished by the bullets that fired the American forces.

Far away, Raven was watching the scene, she saw how those vehicles she had never seen were shooting at her people. Raven saw that in the tails of some of those aire vehicles said 'UNITED STATES ARMY'. Raven never heard about something called the United States, but by name she thought that they were part of an army, an army with weapons capable of making the Aura something completely useless, along with the weapons of RAINBOW team. Raven just gritted her teeth, she was injured and there was nothing to do. What was going to be a simple assault on a small town without protection became her worst failure, with dozens of dead all she could do is disappear into a crimson portal that she created with her sword, now the only thing that mattered to her was to return to her camp with those who fled to the forest.

On the other side, the recruit and Amber had seen all the action, the New One watched as the bandits and the Chimeras fell quickly, although some bandits withdrew to the forest. Although everything was recorded with that camera he had, maybe he could see it again later. While Amber had her eyes wide open and her mouth open. Those armed guys arrived in those vehicles with blades and finished with everything, most bandits and all Grimm.

By the time there was no trace of any enemies, the shots and the explosions ceased, and the music was also turned off.

"By the Gods..." Amber said, still surprised and a little terrified by what happened.

The young recruit left to the center of the square, or what was left of the square, next to a damaged house where Raven was about to kill him. There he picked up the two halves of his cut rifle. "Damn it I liked this one..." He said when he saw what the place was, in the distance he could see what the bodies of some bandits were, while there was nothing left of the Chimeras. For a moment he remembered what Raven was telling him, about being a hero, then he remembered something else she said.

(_Who is 'Scyther...?') _He thought, it sounded like someone that uses a scythe. Even so, he liked how the word Scyther sounded. Maybe he could as later what or who is.

"There you are! I thought you were already dead."

The young Operator turned to see Doc, Ash and Thatcher, who approached him. Soon after with them, Amber also arrived.

"Yeah, well, a big-ass bear jumped on me, then that crazy woman jumped on the bear and she tried to kill me." The young man complained, although he was not serious.

"Yeah, we saw your friend here shooting some kind of fireball to save you."

Hearing that, Amber went a little pale, as if the mention of that had frightened her in some way.

"N-no! I-I mean that was just my Semblance!" Amber said, although it seemed she was trying to create an excuse, as if she were lying.

"What is a Semblance?" The young Operator asked, curious about that.

"Wait, what? You don't know a Semblance is?" Amber asked, her fear and nervousness went away, instead she was now confused.

"The questions later, kid, for now it's good to know that you are okay." Said Ash in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, not bad for being the new recruit." That came from Doc.

"Piece of advice, next time bring a knife. This is a special ops team, not a daycare." Said Thatcher, giving the young Operator a soft, friendly elbow to his shoulder.

"Hehe yeah, thank you. Hey, I just wanted to say-"

"Come on, let's go back to the town hall." Said Ash. the other Rainbow Operators turned around and began to leave, even Amber left with them.

"- that I'm glad that you can accept me as your teammate, although I'm young I feel that I'm part of the team and..." The recruit said, just to turn around and realize that his teammates and Amber left. There he was alone and he just muttered a few words. "Yeah that's it... motherfuckers..."

Well, there would be another time to say a few words, for now the Rainbow Operator just sighed, it would not matter that, it was okay, so he just limited himself to going with the rest of his team at the town hall. At least they had won the battle, it was a successful Operation.

Soon the Rainbows met together with the villagers, who began to leave the town hall to see their home, it was a little destroyed, the rest was still intact, but at least they had survived. Despite having heard gunfire, explosion and for some reason music, the silence for the moment was somewhat soothing.

At the same time, the Rangers began to descend from the Black Hawks using ropes, with the intention of establishing a perimeter.

"Move, move, move!" It could be heard from the United States Army Rangers.

Back with the villagers, some wondered who they were, wore the same uniform, the same color and the same weapons unlike the Rainbows. Some murmured saying they were 'Atlesians', others that maybe they were a new army of something called 'Vale'.

"Like we said, we defended the town." Said Jäger to the Mayor.

"I... I can't believe you did it... But I appreciate what you did. In the name of the people of Embry, I thank you for what you did today." The Mayor stated.

"We just do our job, sir." Said Kapkan.

"Now, sir, if you don't mind, about what we asked for..." Said Doc, trying to not be rude.

"Oh! Right, right, your pay. This way, please."

Soon the Major and some Rainbows entered the town hall again, with the intention of taking some books as their payment. Most villagers still wondered why the Rainbows wanted books as a payment, even so, they had a positive thought about them.

The young Operator watched the Rangers establish a perimeter, while others saw the corpses of the bandits, but did not take care of them, perhaps when the radio tower is fixed they could ask the police for help or whatever existed in this world to take care of criminals. Soon the young man felt someone take him by the hand, to which he turned.

"You saved our home! You are like superheroes, helping people." Said the bunny girl Bella.

Well, helping those people included killing some bad guys, but he didn't feel sorry for them. "We just did our job, Bella. That is our duty."

"Even so, not many humans are willing to help the faunus. Why did you stay?" That came from Bella's mother, also a bunny faunus.

"We don't care if they are human or faunus, if someone needs help, we have an obligation to defend the people, to fight against those who want to harm innocent people." The young man stated.

"That sounds pretty noble from you, not your regular Huntsman."

"We are not Huntsman."

"You are not?" The woman sounded surprise. "Then, who are you?"

The young Operator thought for a moment what he was going to say, he was not going to tell those people that they were human from another world. So he decided to respond honestly and easily. Although he did not know that one of them was recording his words with a small piece of technology called 'scroll', everything he said would be remembered and shown to the world, along with his response.

"We are **_Rainbow Six._**"

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

About 20 minutes later, the Army Rangers began to get in the Black Hawks that had landed in the town's square. By that time one of the Cougar H had dozens of books, and the Rainbows were ready to leave. But as they returned to the MRAPs, Amber followed them.

"Hey! Hold on!" Amber shouted to the Rainbows.

"What is it?" The first one to ask was Doc.

"If it doesn't bother you... I would like to go with you." Said Amber to the Rainbows.

That request confused the Rainbows a bit. It would be quite strange to return to a military base with a civilian, and for what reason would it be?

"Huh? But why? You don't even know who we are." Ash said, a little confused for what Amber requested.

"True, but so far I know that you are not from here, and it seems that you are looking for information about anything in _Remnant_, isn't it? If you like the idea I could help you with that." Amber explained. While she wanted to help them, in fact she actually had another reason.

In that moment the Rainbows turned around, it was Ash and Doc who would discuss Amber's request between them.

"Mhh... I don't know about this, what'd you think?" Ash asked to Doc.

"Harry would be quite interested in this but we can't take civilians and take them to a military base just like that." Doc stated about the idea.

At that moment the young operator decided to intervene and say something, at least give his opinion. "I'm sure Harry will be quite interested in this, and what better way to get basic information about this place than from a resident here? Although it's just an opinion. Besides, she said she lives alone in the forest, so she would be okay with us."

Doc and Ash thought for a moment, while exchanging glances for a brief moment with the rest of the Operators, everyone seemed okay with the idea. Seconds later they already had an answer.

"Okay, but once you come with us you may not be able to leave for a while... this is for security reasons, do you understand?" Doc stated to the young woman.

"I understand, I'm aware of what you're talking about, but you don't seem to be bad people, so I don't worry too much." Amber said with a warm smile in her face.

"Step up then." Ash said as they began to get in the vehicles.

Everyone was in the vehicle, but Amber was the last to enter, the young Operator had offered his hand to Amber to climb and get in the Cougar H, she accepted the help and took his hand. In that MRAP were Jäger, Ash, Thatcher, Glaz, the recruit and now Amber.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Said Ash to Jäger, since he was driving.

Ahead of them was the MRAP of Bravo team, this time Alpha was following them. Before the Rainbows and Amber in the MRAPs left the town, the Black Hawks began to rise from the ground. The villagers shouted several things to the Rangers and the Rainbows when they were leaving, thanking them for their heroic acts, for helping them.

"So... Rainbow Six..." Said Amber.

"Yeah, sometimes that is the name of the unit." Glaz stated about Amber's comment.

The young Operator turned off the camera and took off his balaclava, he was tired, but at least it was a good victory in his first fight in the world of Remnant, at least outside the FOB.

"So, can you tell me where you guys are from?" Asked Amber to the Rainbows. She still wonder where this guys came from.

Glaz, Thatcher and the recruit looked at each other. They couldn't tell Amber at the moment. But if they brought her it meant that she would find out sooner or later that they don't belong in this world that people call 'Remnant'. So that means that they would have to explain her everything.

"Don't worry, miss..."

"My name is Amber Autumn, but Amber is okay." She said with a small smile.

"Okay, Amber. once we return we can give you the answers you want." Said Thatcher.

"I hope so." Amber answered.

For now she felt she would be safe with RAINBOW. For her they were still strangers and people who have very little knowledge of the world, but still they were kind people, people willing to fight for faunus and humans alike, without discriminating anyone. At least this would help her to hide in case someone was looking for her...

To kill her.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**There you have it folks! Chapter 4. **

**So yeah, Amber is going to be in the US FOB for a time, there the Rainbows will know more about Remnant, while Amber will find out about the Gate and that they are from another world. **

**■ Is RAINBOW or Rainbow Six? ■ **

**I wanted to be clear in this, the name of the team is supposed to be RAINBOW, ****but sometimes, like that time in the Crossover with Ghost Recon the unit is called Rainbow Six. So I was thinking that this will be the proper way to call the team:**

**▪︎ RAINBOW - Official name. **

**▪︎ Rainbow Six - Common Name. (Like the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (SFOD-D), commonly referred to as Delta Force)**

**▪︎ Rainbow - Name of the Operator or Operators.**

**■ Scyther or Spectre? ■**

**I know, since Chapter 3 I said that maybe the name of the recruit would be Spectre... I said maybe! I was thinking that my other option would be Scyther. ****If you ask "Why?" I will give the reason in the next Chapter, but basically both Nicknames are related to Remnan't folklore. It's funny because both have 7 letters.**

**...**

**...**

**And that would be all at the moment. ****If you want to give ideas, leave an opinion, complain or just be a mean guy don't be shy and leave a Review.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Adios amigos**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Hey there! Here comes another ODN (Odin) Chapter. ****I'm sorry I made you wait so long but I also have to attend to my other Fanfic.**

**I want to mention that many people were telling me that the name of the unit is RAINBOW and not Rainbow Six, I had said that it is also Rainbow Six and that is true, so in the episode I will tell you why.**

**(Q&A)**

**MaNamaJeff: Thank you!**

**VGBlackwing: Earth has good and bad things. I wanna show both. **

**GXY-2013: A few things are going to change.**

**Gamerman22: There are so many options. **

**Leonardo Amadori: Thank you!**

**PapaScorch: Is both actually, it will be explained in the Chapter.**

**kpmh2001: Thank you, I'll keep in mind about the relevant things.**

**grayfox7365: Not really, I don't wanna make Remnant a part of the USA, so no. **

**Gabriel Lemos: Maybe a few, yeah. **

**Guest: Yes and no. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, nothing else to say, let's continue. **

**◇ I don't own Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six or RWBY. ◇**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Rainbows and the Autumn**

After a successful operation where a strange radio signal was investigated, along fighting against bandits and Chimeras in the village of Embry, team RAINBOW returned home along with a guest from the new world. Amber Autumn had offered herself to return with the Operators to the American FOB, which they accepted her after thinking about it.

The operation turned out to be a complete success, in addition to getting enough information about the new world, RAINBOW discovered that there was a civilization of both human and other species called faunus. Besides that Amber could be quite useful as a source of basic information.

Now is when RAINBOW could have answers about this weird and hostile world.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

After a long but quiet ride, the vehicles soon arrived at the American FOB, it seemed that the Rangers had recently arrived, RAINBOW team was the last one to come back. Meanwhile, Amber was looking around the small window of the armored car, she could see that it looked like an area still under construction, but it was surrounded by, at least what she came to see, watchtowers made of wood, in addition to barbed wire fences around the base. Amber thought that it seemed that those people were still setting up the place.

Soon the Cougar H stopped, and the Rainbows began to leave the vehicle, being Amber the last one to leave. When Amber left the vehicle, she had a better view of the surroundings, the soldiers and the helicopters that for her were a type of aircraft with a design she had never seen before.

"This way, Amber." Said the young Operator to the guest. At that time the rookie wasn't wearing his balaclava, but he still had some black paint around his eyes, which he used in his face when wearing the balaclava.

Amber heard what the young Operator said and followed him, along with the rest of RAINBOW members. While she was walking behind the Rainbows, Amber noticed that some American soldiers were looking at her, she thought it was because she came with RAINBOW. But the reason why the Rangers looked at her with curiosity was because she is a civilian from this world, what an alien might be for them was in front of them. Amber felt a little uncomfortable and nervous, but she decided to ignore the looks.

As Amber walked she noticed that in the center of the base there was something that stood out a too much. It was some kind of Gate, maybe made of marble or even some kind of white concrete, quite large, and it could be seen that it was quite guarded. She didn't understand why something like that would be built in the middle of a forest, besides it didn't look like other buildings, which looked made of thin wood or even just tents, so Amber didn't understood its purpose.

Soon Amber and the Rainbows reached a tent, a fairly large one, and upon entering there was only one person at the moment. Amber noticed that he didn't look like the Rainbows or the Rangers, he looked different, and in fact he dressed in a simple way. The man had a beard, glasses and his skin color was slightly brown, not as much as hers. When they arrived, that man looked at them.

"I see you've completed your mission, I am glad to know that you are well." Said Harry, but before he could say anything else, he saw that behind the Operators there was a girl in strange clothes, which obviously wasn't from the FOB. "And I see you brought someone."

"Yes, she's a local, she insisted on coming with us." Said Doc, while taking off his helmet.

"I see." Harry replied, he was not angry at the decision, but certainly having a civilian in a military base could be somewhat complicated, but that would be for later. When Jäger contacted the FOB to request reinforcements he was already notified that civilians spoke English, so he decided to approach her. "Nice to meet you, my name is Harishva Pandey."

The man named Harishva offered his hand to Amber, to which she took. "Nice to meet you Mr. Pandey, my name is Amber Autumn." Amber replied with a friendly smile.

"There's no need to be so formal, please just call me Harry." He replied.

"Then please just call me Amber."

"So, Amber, could you tell me why you decided to come with them?" Asked Harry, he was somewhat curious about why the young girl decided to go with some strangers to a place she didn't know.

"I was quite curious about you, about RAINBOW I mean, you helped me just like those villagers but, you dress strangely, your weapons are also strange, and you acted as if you had never seen or heard about a faunus before. But even so, you helped those people, is what I was trying to do, it's the least I can do as a Huntress, help people." Amber stated.

"Huntress?" Harry said, then he replied. "It is noble of you that you want to help innocent people, but perhaps you are looking on the wrong side."

"Maybe, but it seemed that RAINBOW needed help, or at least information about... well, about everything, I dunno why, but I wanted to help you."

"We also brought many books, it was a small 'payment' for having helped the people of that village." Said Ash to Harry, interrupting the chat for a moment.

Harry thought about it for a moment. He had never thought of the idea that there was another civilization on the other side of the Gate. And yet the proof was in front of him. It would be best to stay hidden for now, and get all the information they could get about the people of the Special Region.

"Well, Amber, I want you to tell us everything you know." Said Harry, then he looked at Doc. "Gustave, please bring the others."

"On it." Said Doc as he left the tent.

"Okay... but what you want to know exactly? And why?" Asked Amber confused.

"Only basic stuff, but don't worry, it's nothing complicated." Harry stated. "As for the reason... well, I'll tell you later, after we're done."

"This is goin' to be good..." Said the young Operator in a slight sarcastic tone, while taking a chair and waiting for the others. The young man thought that what Harry had said meant that they would tell Amber who they are and where they came from. Anyway, if Amber was going to stay at the FOB she would find it out sooner or later.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

Minutes later, the rest of the members of Rainbow Six gathered inside the tent, and soon noticed Amber's presence, by that time Amber got used to the Operator's eyes on her, who saw her as if it was the first time they see a human being. In total there were 21 Operators, not counting Harry, and only 3 of them were women.

"Okay team, I'll keep this brief, as you probably know, two RAINBOW teams were sent to a village called Embry, and after returning they also brought someone else." Stated Harry, to then look at Amber.

"Uh hi! My name is Amber Autumn, and I'm a Huntress." Amber said to the Operators, mainly to the new faces, although it could be noticed that she was a little nervous.

On the other hand, the Operators remained quite calm, although some were surprised that she was speaking English, although by the appearance anyone would have thought that it was a girl with Latin American descent. But no, a young woman from another world with a completely human appearance was in front of them, but nonetheless they said nothing about it, so there was a silence that lasted about 5 seconds.

"Amber here decided to give us her help, even though we got enough information." Harry explained, after noticing there was no answer from the Rainbows. "Consider this as a class, it's okay if we have a question we can ask, right?"

"Sure! I mean, I will try to answer everything I can." Amber said with a small but gentle smile.

Then it was Harry who decided to ask the first question, and he decided to be direct. "First... what can you tell us about this world?"

Amber wasn't going to deny that that was a rather weird question, but she decided to answer it without problem. "Well... as you already know, this world is called **Remnant**, there are three species that dominate the world. Humanity, Faunus and the Grimm, the latter being the dominant species, since the Grimm are present in all continents."

The question was not so difficult, although Amber wondered Harry asked her things that even a child would know, she had a bad feeling, but the man named Harry said he would tell her the reason later.

At that moment one of the Operators raised his hand.

"Yes, what is your question...?" Amber asked, but she didn't knew his name.

"Shuhrat." Said the man, nickname Fuze. "What exactly are these 'Grimm'? They die and disappear but leave no trace after that."

The other Operators nodded at the question of their teammate Fuze, it was normal for them to wonder how when the Chimera died disappeared completely. Meanwhile, Amber noticed the strange accent of the Russian Operator, like that of other Operators, which she had not heard before, but she did not turn the matter around it.

"The Grimm are mindless creatures that have existed since the beginning. Since they die and evaporate there is not much information about their biology, the only thing that is known is that there are several types of Grimm, the older they are the stronger they will be, their only purpose is to hunt and kill the faunus and human, also negative thoughts attract them." Said Amber, in a more serious tone.

That was a rather strange explanation, which left most of the members of RAINBOW confused, so it was when another Operator raised his hand.

"Yeah?" Amber asked.

"What do you mean they are attracted to negative thoughts? Can they smell the fear?" Julien 'Rook' Nizan asked.

"Not exactly, as I had mentioned, we don't know how their biology works, but they are able to be attracted to thoughts such as sadness, anger, hate, envy."

That confused and surprised the members of RAINBOW, the worst thing is that as it did sound Amber implied that apparently nobody knew why the Grimm/Chimeras acted like this.

"Hey Doc, is something like that possible?" Tachanka asked the french Operator. And soon everyone, including Amber, turned to see him. He's not a veterinarian, much less expert in evil creatures, but in this kind of things they considered that he was the one with more knowledge.

"In some cases, some animals such as dogs or others that have an exceptional sense of smell may notice the change in attitude of either a person or another animal, it also works on animals that can feel pheromones. So it is possible that the Chimera have a more developed sense of smell, or even feel the pheromones of a person, making them believe that if someone is afraid it can be an easy prey." Doc explained.

"Even so that would not explain why they are attracted to hatred or envy." Said the rookie, after hearing Doc's theory.

"Many specialists in Grimm have thought the same, it is the most shared idea, but it has not become fully confirmed." Amber stated after hearing everything Doc said. Also, she noticed he said 'Chimera' instead of 'Grimm'.

"And what about the countries of Remnant?" Harry asked.

"Countries?" Amber asked a little confused, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, you know, a nation." Harry clarified. Apparently the term 'country' does not exist.

"Oh, well, in Remnant there are a total of four Kingdoms, those would be the Kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral." Amber stated. "There's also Menagerie, a small island, although also considered a continent, which was handed over to the Faunus after the Great War, most of the Faunus population lives there. For centuries Kingdoms and their cultures rose but fell before the Grimm, but in the end only four remained."

Probably the surprise was taken by the French Operators upon hearing that word. Ménagerie refers to collection of captive animals, frequently exotic, kept for display; or the place where such a collection is kept, a precursor to the modern zoological garden. If the Faunus are humanoids with animal features, that word would make sense. The question would be why.

"And where are we right now?" The german Operator Monika 'IQ' Weiss asked.

"We are in the Kingdom of Vale, on the continent called Sanus." Amber answered the german Operator. "The capital is the City of Vale, also having the same name as the Kingdom."

"It would be nice to have a map..." Said the FBI Operator Thermite. "Maybe some of the books that we brought will have one."

"Actually..." Amber spoke again, while taking something small, the Operators did not know what it was until that object was extended, shaping what looked like a smartphone. It was then that an image appeared on the device, to which Amber handed it to Harry for him to see it.

Harry raised his eyebrow when he saw the device similar to a phone, but it was seen that it was something technologically more advanced than an Earth smartphone. In what was the plastic screen Harry could see the image of what appeared to be several landmasses. But the image seemed more like a map than a photo taken from a satellite.

"Amazing, it's like a cell phone but it looks much more advanced." Said Harry as he looked the device.

"Cell phone? It's called a scroll, you guys don't have one?" Asked Amber a little surprised. "Seriously, where are you from?"

There was a little moment of silence, Harry turned for a moment to see the Operators, but they already knew what he would say. He is the Director, he is Six. All decisions about the Unit are made by him, and the Operators trusted him.

"Well, I better tell you the truth. You see, Amber, the truth is that we... are not from Remnant, we are not from this world." Harry stated.

Hearing that, Amber opened her eyes wide and took a few steps back. "What...?"

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Later, in the night...**

The hours passed, and Amber didn't know what to think after what was revealed to her.

The Huntress was at that moment outside, looking at the starry sky and the broken moon while her mind was distracted in her thoughts. She has been through strange things but perhaps this was the strangest situation in her entire life.

Harry had revealed to her, without hesitation, that RAINBOW, along with the United States army, were from another world, and that Gate was the portal that connected Remnant and Earth, and that on the other side of the Gate was a city called New York. Amber didn't believe it at first, but it was enough for Harry to show her photos and videos of some cities from Earth with his smartphone, photos and videos that he had already had on his phone, since at the moment they had no way to contact Earth by radio, much less with internet.

Amber was explained the basics, that on Earth there were almost 200 nations in the world, with different cultures and languages, but instead of being called Kingdoms they were called Countries. In addition to being explained that on Earth there is only humanity as a dominant species, there are no faunus or Grimm, but in spite of that the world could sometimes suffer from political and social instability, which led to war and terrorism. For the latter is what team RAINBOW was created for, a counter-terrorist team with the best Operators in the world, fighting terrorists who threatened world peace and stability.

Amber was surprised to hear all that, it seemed a dream to think of a world without Grimm, but it was sad to think that although there were only humans there was still war and chaos, something ironic in a way. But in the end she decided to believe in what Harry and the Operators had told her. A world without Grimm, Dust, faunus or Aura, it was hard to believe, but she believed it completely. There was no other explanation about why an armed group suddenly appeared in the middle of a forest.

But what is that Gate? Who created it? What is its purpose?

Although RAINBOW and the US army were from another world Amber didn't think they had bad intentions, not when they took the trouble to save a village of bandits and Grimm. Despite the revelation, Amber felt she could trust team RAINBOW. Later she continued telling more things about Remnant, about the Huntsman, warriors trained in Academies to hunt Grimm. In addition to the Aura, the Dust, among other things. RAINBOW could not believe that the Soul could give some kind of special power, but some saw how Amber threw a fireball as if it were some kind of magic, so they believed the girl.

And now...

"You okay?"

Amber turned to where that voice came from, it was the young Operator, but this time he was wearing black cargo pants and a long-sleeved tactical shirt in black.

"Yeah, it's just... I just thought about how weird this is." Said Amber calmly.

"What's weird?" The rookie asked.

"Oh I dunno, maybe it's the fact that right now I'm on a base that belongs to an army who came from another world." Amber stated, there was a slight sarcasm in her tone, but she said it in a friendly way, while she had a small smile.

"Ugh you don't say... I can feel the same way, I was trained for the fight against terrorism and now I'm in another world fighting some idiots and dark creatures." The recruit stated, but he wasn't complaining.

Amber just let out a small giggle. "Then we are in the same position... But it really amazes me that there's another world without Grimm, but it's sad to know that there are still bad guys who just want to hurt innocent people."

"Yeah... That's why we try to do our best, that is the work of RAINBOW." The rookie stated.

"Even in another world?" Amber asked, with a small smile.

"Heh... yeah, even in another world." The rookie stated with a small smile. "I mean, it's only common sense, if someone needs help then we have the obligation to do somethin'."

"I guess in the end you and the Huntsman are not that different." Amber stated with a small smile.

The young Operator wasn't going to answer that, he didn't wanted to sound rude but he didn't see anything similar to a RAINBOW Operator and a Huntsman. Maybe Amber was referring to the reason for fighting, but still he decided not to answer it. Then he remembered something.

"Now that I remember, that faunus girl, Bella, called me 'Spectre', you know why?" The rookie asked.

"Oh, that's because since the humans and faunus fought the Grimm centuries ago there was the thought they were evil Spectres from people who sought to harm the living, people who had hatred and envy in their hearts, giving the idea that the Grimm could feel negative thoughts." Amber explained. "As far as I know, it's a story that children are told, mainly those who live in the villages, so they don't go alone where the Grimm live."

The rookie paid full attention to what Amber had said, it was interesting, but just a fable, nothing more. Although it is supposed to be a story to scare the children, that girl, Bella, decided to believe that a Spectre was kind enough to help her.

"And what about 'Scyther'? That woman with the sword and the mask called me that." The young Operator asked to the Huntress.

"Good question... I don't remember much but... I'm almost sure I've heard a few things about something or someone named 'Scyther' in Mistralean folklore. I think it was related to an evil entity, some kind of angel of death with a skull instead of a face, and as the name implies, carried a scythe."

"Seriously, all the stories of this world have to be related with evil beings?" Said the recruit, half joking, half complaining.

Amber simply let out a sigh with a small smile. "I don't know what you expected."

"But that means that woman is from Mistral, right? What would she do in Vale? Well, who knows, I just hope I never see her again. It's better to hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst." The rookie stated. He thought that mainly for Remnant, if the rookie was going to give his own opinion, he would say that Remnant is chaotic, just that since he didn't wanted to sound rude.

"You're right." Amber replied. "Now I have a question."

"Go on."

"The team is supposed to be called RAINBOW, but you called it Rainbow Six, why is that?" Amber asked, she was curious why the number was added.

"Oh, that? Well, it would be kinda complicated to explain but... basically, the title comes from the United States Color-coded War Plans."

"Color-coded plans?" Amber asked.

"Yup. In these plans, various countries were given a color code, and the Rainbow Plans outlined strategies for dealing with potential conflicts between coalitions of countries. Rainbow Five, for example, details several U.S. strategies for the United States involvement in World War II. But there is another plan - Rainbow Six, when the aggressor are international terrorists, at least that's how Rainbow's first Director saw it, a man named John Clark." The rookie explained.

"So Rainbow Six is the plan to fight terrorism." Amber asked.

"That's right." The young man answered. "Although the name also serves as Callsign for the Director, that would be Harry."

"And what happened to that man? John Clark?" Amber asked.

"He retired years ago. His successor was a man named Domingo Chavez, but he also retired, he was the last Director when RAINBOW was deactivated in 2012." The rookie stated. "When the unit was Reactivated three years later the new Director - or Six - was a woman named Aurelia Arnot, she retired and the next one was Harry."

"I see... But it's okay for you to tell me all this?" Amber asked worried.

"What you mean?" The young man asked.

"I mean, you are supposed to be a kind of special group to fight terrorism, isn't that all secret information?" Amber asked.

"Actually... no. Nobody knew the existence of RAINBOW until 2013. Since the unit was deactivated there was not much to tell. In fact, John Clark himself wrote a book about the unit. More than anything, the book is actually about his experiences in combating terrorism, before and after he became the RAINBOW Commanding Officer. He mentions some Operations he supervised but never mentions the exact place or date, just the year. So there is not much to say, in fact the book is more like a RAINBOW biography. But he doesn't mention anything confidential." The young man stated.

"But that was years ago, you couldn't say anything about RAINBOW activities that happened this, two or three years ago, right?" Amber began to understand a little more about what the New One was talking about.

"That's right, I couldn't tell you anything else, I'm sorry." The new Operator stated but he didn't apologize at all seriously, he was just saying.

"It's okay, I understand completely." Amber said with a small smile, but then she let out a big yawn. "I think I'll go to sleep, it's been a long day."

"I guess it was... you already have a place to sleep?" The new RAINBOW Member asked.

"Harry said I could sleep in the same tent where the other girls are." Amber clarified.

"Good to hear. Sleep well Amber." Said the young man with a small smile.

"Hey, before leaving, why you were asking about that? About Spectre and Scyther I mean." Amber asked, she was curious about those questions.

"Oh, that? Well... the others use nicknames when they are in combat, but they all call me 'kid' or 'rookie', so I was thinking what nickname to choose." The young man admitted.

"And you planned to use one of those two?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, maybe, since my first mission in RAINBOW was on the Special Region - I mean Remnant, I thought I could use something related to this world."

"I see, well, hope you can use something cool." Said Amber with a smile, soon she began to leave as she moved her hand in the form of goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night." Answered the young man. He also felt somewhat tired, it had been a long day, the first of many. Who knows what would happen tomorrow or next week.

But whatever happens, team RAINBOW will be ready.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Meanwhile, in other places...**

_"__And before finishing the news, we bring you what could be the story of the month. __Today around 9:00 in the morning, the faunus village of Embry was attacked by Grimm and bandits. However, the attackers were repelled by a mysterious group of fighters." _A woman said while reporting on television what happened in the morning.

"Hey Ruby, what are you watching?" Asked a blonde girl who was her younger sister. Both girls were well known.

The youngest girl named Ruby noticed her sister's arrival in the living room. "Hey Yang, I dunno, I'm watching the news but it seems to be about something that happened today."

"What's about?" The girl named Yang asked as she seated next to her sister in the couch.

"_At the time of the attack, a group of armed humans appeared and defended the villagers from the bandits and the Grimm, __now we will show you the material that was posted on the Extranet, which is not suitable for all public." _The woman from the TV news said.

Hearing that Ruby and Yang knew what it was going to be about. Soon on TV it was shown what it was a video recorded from a scroll inside a building, in the distance it could be seen several armed individuals, firing their weapons, in the background it could be heard shots and desperate screams of some of the bandits. In addition to also showing how those individuals fought against the Grimm and the bandits, as if that was not enough, soon in the video appeared several aircraft that did not look like anything seen before, because they seemed to use rotor blades, those aircraft fired missiles and bullets against the bandits and Grimm, leaving both sisters speechless.

"Oh Gods..." The girl named Ruby was surprised, she didn't like the idea of seeing people die, but there was nothing that could change that, she could only see that.

"Those guys never had a chance..." The older girl named Yang said. Unlike her younger sister, she was not so disturbed to see that, and if she had to say it, she would say that in a way those guys deserve that.

After the fight, those armed individuals returned to the building were the villagers were located, while the video continued, it could also be seen that the words 'UNITED STATES ARMY' were written on those aircraft. Some of those aircraft descended and soon more combatants left those vehicles. Meanwhile, the person who was recording tried to approach one of them. The faunus recording everything was only able to record a couple of words.

"_We don't care if they are human or faunus, if someone needs help, we have an obligation to defend the people, to fight against those who want to harm innocent people." _Said a man with a balaclava with a skull, giving him an intimidating appearance.

_"That sounds pretty noble from you, not your regular Huntsman." _Said one of the villagers.

_"We are not Huntsman." _The man answered.

_"You are not? Then, who are you?" _Asked a faunus woman.

_"We are Rainbow Six." _

"Rainbow Six?" Both girls asked.

_"__After what happened, the police arrived but by that time those individuals had already left. According to some villagers, those fighters also call themselves 'Team RAINBOW', a counter-terrorist unit." _Said the woman from the news.

"Counter-terrorist?" Yang asked. "They look like a small army."

"Those guys are so cool! Fighting against the bad guys to defend the people, they must be real heroes. I wonder what kind of weapons they use." Said Ruby with a big smile in her face.

Her sister Yang on the other hand thought not to remind Ruby about the fact that those Rainbow guys killed the bandits, or that smile would be wiped from her face, but even so it was true, the blonde girl thought that those guys should be some kind of special force.

_"__So far, neither the Vale Police Department or the Atlas army has spoken out about team RAINBOW, __which makes believe that perhaps it is a group of mercenaries." _

"Girls! The dinner is ready." Said an adult male voice from the kitchen.

"Coming pops." Said Yang. "C'mon Ruby."

"Let's go." Said Ruby with a smile.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

"A counter-terrorist unit, huh?" That came from the words of a white-haired girl, she had seen the news of what had happened in her living room, one of many, since her home was a manor. Although soon a somewhat conceited smile appeared on her face. "That's good to hear, finally someone could put a stop to that White Fang thrash."

The girl's name is Weiss Schnee, daughter of the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, in addition to being heiress of her father's company. For years a terrorist group called White Fang has been conducting attacks against humans, mainly against facilities and people related to the SDC, so the existence of this team RAINBOW drew a smile on her face.

Soon an older man dressed as a butler arrived at that young girl. The man began to speak with a professional and respectful tone of voice. "Miss Schnee, the dinner is ready."

"Thank you." Said the girl named Weiss, then she got up from the sofa and walked to leave the living room.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

In some abandoned warehouse, some faunus were watching on an old TV what happened in the morning, some were surprised about what happened and what the RAINBOW Operator with the skull balaclava said, others refused to believe in what they had seen and heard.

"They don't care if they are human or faunus..."

"Don't believe all that crap, Blake. I'm sure that video is a fake, it must be Atlesian propaganda." Said a young red-haired man.

"But... what if it's true, Adam?" The girl named Blake asked, with a piece of hope in her voice. "What if this team RAINBOW fights for both faunus and humans?"

"It's not and it never will be, humans are our enemies. They would never worry about faunus lives." The man named Adam said, with venom in his tone of voice.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Said Blake as she lowered her head a little.

"Come on, we have plans to make." The man named Adam stated.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

"That was quite... impressive." Said a silver-haired man, while sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"Those bandits didn't even have a chance. The way RAINBOW finished them was quite fast, not even their Aura could react to their weapons." Said a blonde, adult woman with glasses.

"They don't seem to fight like the Huntsman, although that man with the skull made it clear that they were not Huntsman." Answered the man after taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Have you heard anything about them, Ozpin?" The blonde woman asked.

"No Glynda, I've never heard of a 'counter-terrorist unit' called RAINBOW, it's as if they suddenly appeared." The man named Ozpin stated, but he was quite intrigued about them.

"Maybe they are some kind of mercenaries, but they don't seem to be normal. Those uniforms, weapons, vehicles. Maybe James knows something?" The woman named Glynda asked, her tone of voice and posture showed professionalism, since she is a teacher.

"I'll give him a call tomorrow about it." Said Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. "But I worry about something else. Amber has not responded her scroll."

"Do you think something happened to her?" Asked Glynda worried.

"I hope no... but I sent Qrow to look for her." The Headmaster answered in a calm tone of voice.

"I don't know how you thought about letting him take care of Amber." Said Glynda, letting out a sigh while she put her fingers gently on her forehead, as if she facepalmed.

"He's one of the best, believe it or not." Answered Ozpin. He was sure of that even though the man named Qrow has... alcohol problems. "Anyway, we have to be prepared for everything, for anything, Glynda."

The woman named Glynda just gave an answer. "Yes, Headmaster."

In spite of everything, it seemed that the problems for RAINBOW were just beginning.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**And there we have it. The 5th Chapter. ****I think the episode was quite simple, mostly talk and explanations but I feel they are necessary.**

**And sorry if I had to repeat the "Rainbow Six" issue again, but I want to make clear that I will use both RAINBOW and Rainbow Six terms for the Unit, while Harry will be only "Six".**

**So... yeah, just that. **

**■ MC's weapons ■ **

**Well, many people have been recommending me several weapons, the truth is that, like when you want a candy, you cannot choose only one. **

**What I wanna say is that I want to give the MC several weapons to use, mainly assault rifles, battle rifles, carbines, DMRs and maybe a sniper rifle, but not just one weapon, but I'm not planning in give him shotguns or LMGs. This would be argued that, since RAINBOW is an International Unit, Operators have access to weapons from several countries, but each Operator chooses the one they like best.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**At the moment it is everything, I still do not decide what to call the MC, for a moment I thought to call him Scarecrow, but I think it is late for that. Although that's all at the moment. **

**And remember; ****If you wanna give ideas, leave an opinion, complain or just be a mean guy don't be shy and leave a Review. And don't forget to Add on Favorites and Follow this Fanfic, I really appreciate it. **

**See you in the next chapter.**

**¡Adios amigos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**Hey there! ****I'm sorry for the delay, being honest I had writer's block and I didn't know how to continue this chapter, so an apology if it's quite short, simple and boring.**

**Also, I read the old episodes and changed those that had spelling errors, not including the Author Notes.**

**Also remember to read the Author's Notes at the end of each chapter.**

**(Q&A)**

**spartan-140: Still working on it.**

**kpmh2001: Yeah, I guess a lotta people liked that one, and thank you for telling me that. **

**kerrowe: Probably.**

**TopHatGuy: I know... it's sounds stupid but I really like how "Rainbow Six" sounds. And in this Fanfic the Campus does not exist.**

**Arakile: That would be for another day.**

**Gabriel Lemos: Too bad I had writer's block in this chap, sorry mate. But thank you.**

**D4R00D: Thanks. **

**blaiseingfire: I know, please check the A/N at the end. BTW DUDE! Didn't knew you were the Author for the Glynda x Jaune FF, I loved that story but I thought you never updated it again.**

**Merlion1299: 1) Don't worry, still working on it. 2) Not planning in add him soon, sorry. 3) Long time ago I ****uninstalled the game, the irony.**

**DivineWhiskey: That's right.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, nothing else to say, let's continue.**

**◇ I don't own Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six or RWBY. ◇**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Knowing the neighbors**

Two weeks have passed since the battle in the village of Embry happened. The "Embry Incident", under a more appropriate name. Despite what happened, only very few people on the other side of the Gate were reported about this battle, as well as the fact that Amber was now in the FOB. Amber had proved to be a fairly valuable source of information, in terms of current information, since although the books proved to be equally valuable in terms of information, the truth is that the information was old for at least 5 years.

Although Amber was at a military base with people from another world, she quickly got used to it, just as American soldiers and RAINBOW members got used to her presence. In fact, Amber reached the point that everyone considered her as a RAINBOW Member in an unofficial way, due to her assistance in intelligence and information.

But in spite of everything, since it turned out that they were in what was technically foreign soil, the options for RAINBOW were completely limited.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Saturday. March 09, 2019.**

**09:13 AM. Remnant time.**

During that morning, the young Recruit was in one of the FOB's tents reading a New York Times newspaper, since there was still work in the FOB to place an antenna that could connect the FOB with Central Park, in terms of communication and internet, so that in order for the Rainbows and the US soldiers in Remnant to know what was happening back on Earth they had to resort to a classic newspaper.

On the cover there was a photo of Central Park, in which there was an entrance guarded by the military, the newspaper basically mentioned what was planned to be done with the Gate and the world on the other side, both by the UN Security Council, as well as only the US army. But it seemed that at the moment there was no exact answer to what would happen.

"I see you are already awake." Mention a familiar voice.

The young Operator lowered the newspaper a little, so he could see a familiar face. "Hey Amber. What's up?"

Amber let out a sigh and then replied. "Nothing actually, I was just talking to Harry, Gustave and Eliza."

When he heard that, the young man raised an eyebrow. "You know, I've noticed how you call the others at least by their first name, and you never call me the same way."

Amber let out a short giggle. "You think? I didn't notice that."

"Yes, and not just you, everyone keeps telling me 'kid' or 'the New One'." The young Operator complained in a calm tone.

"Maybe you should already choose a nickname." Amber said. "I mean, you wear a mask with a skull, could you choose something like... _Scarecrow_?"

"It's a balaclava, not a mask. And I don't mean a nickname, but my name." The young man clarified.

"Sorry, but being honest your name reminds me of someone." Amber answered.

"Who? An ex-boyfriend?" The young man asked, teasing a little.

Amber simply rolled her eyes. "No, not a man, a... woman."

_(A woman...?) _He said in his mind. The recruit raised an eyebrow. He did not understand if Amber was referring to the name or surname, however, he decided not to be serious with Amber. "An ex-girlfriend then?"

"Oh shut up." Amber said, giving the recruit a soft friendly hit with her fist on the shoulder.

"Anyway, what did you talk about with Harry?" Asked the young man.

"I think it's better for him to tell. There'll be a meeting later." Amber answered.

"Oh well, I guess I still have time to read some more." Said the recruit, soon he turned his gaze to the newspaper.

"You know, it's good that someone young is always reading and learning but you always do that." Amber said, feeling like an old woman scolding a child.

"Well, there's nothing else to do at the moment. I already read a couple of books about the history of Remnant and the kingdoms, and I don't have internet so I can't do anything with my cell phone. Besides... I won't deny that I am interested in knowin' more about this world."

During those weeks the recruit had enough time to read about Remnant, not everything but if most of the things he considered important, including his favorite topic which was history, along with geography and information about the Grimm, on the contrary, something that didn't interest him so much was the Huntsmen, since the recruit thought they were some kind of warriors that fight for money, something like the Monster Hunter games.

On the other hand, Amber has been learning more about the Earth, not by books but by what the other members of RAINBOW tell her, whether about history, cities and important events of each nation, whether they were good things or bad things. In addition, in the same way Amber read the newspapers that were brought from the other side of the Gate, so she was aware of some things that happened on the other side.

"It's good to know that you do your homework." Amber said with a smile. "Can you lend me the newspaper when you're done?"

"In fact I'm done, at least with what I wanted to read."

However, by that time Twitch arrived at the tent, interrupting the conversation between Amber and the Recruit. "Harry wants us in a meeting right now." Said the female french Operator.

"That was sooner than I thought." Amber commented.

"Let's go." The young man said while leaving the newspaper on the table.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

The RAINBOW Operators, along with Harry and Amber were under the same tent for the team meeting, at the moment everyone was wearing regular clothes, no military equipment.

"Guys, thank you for coming. I'll go straight to the point, as we know Remnant is inhabited by the people of this world, humans and faunus, and sooner or later... they will know that we are in their world." Harry stated, his tone sounded calm, but serious.

The RAINBOW Operators said nothing, but nevertheless they knew that Harry was completely right, at any moment someone would notice that there is a military base in the middle of a forest.

"That's why for now what we have to do is establish relationships with the people of this world, slowly." Harry said. "We have to secure our foothold in Remnant, in the event that our presence is discovered."

"So what will we do?" Asked Tachanka.

At that moment Amber took a step forward, in front of the Operators. "As you may remember, the first force that fights the Grimm, or Chimera, are the Huntsmen, warriors trained in combat academies to fight against them. There is one in Vale. Beacon Academy, led by Professor Ozpin, a veteran Huntsmen and a rather influential person both in a small part of politics, but he has a lot of influence with other Academies, especially with the one located in Atlas."

For a moment, the Recruit remembered what he read in the books. Before it was known as Mantle, besides being the only military superpower, of course he thought it was absurd to call itself that way when the armies of the other kingdoms were only had conventional armies.

"And this Ozpin, can we trust him?" Asked Kapkan.

"Yes... I mean, he has helped me several times, and he is not a bad person." Amber responded, but even she hesitated a bit to give that answer.

"So, how do we contact him? You said you had no signal on that device of yours, and the antenna is not finished yet." The young RAINBOW Member said.

"But it may have enough range to make a call to someone quite far, if the antenna can be used in for Amber's device, of course." That came from Mute.

The reason was because despite the fact that the antenna was from another world, it worked the same way to transmit and receive signals, since actually that's how RAINBOW found the village of Embry, so an attempt could be made.

In that moment, Harry already made a decision. "Let's try it, and we'll see what happens."

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy, the situation was more relaxed. There were almost two months left before the next school year began. Most students had returned to their homes, due to vacations. Although the situation was not the same for teachers. Among them, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

Although it was vacation and there were no classes, there was still work, not so much, but work is work. For example, the professors at the moment checked all the combat records and grades of many young boys and girls who wanted to be future Beacon students.

"Compared to the previous year, there are fewer children." The blonde teacher said, while leaving several folders on Ozpin's desk.

"Quality has always been more important than quantity." The man named Ozpin said. "And I hope there are no... 'incidents' like previous years."

Glynda kept a serious expression in her face having heard that. "We still have to prepare everything for the Initiation."

"I was thinking that-"

**BRRRRRRRRR!**

Ozpin's scroll began to vibrate on his desk, indicating that someone was trying to call him. Soon he took the device and extended the screen. When he saw the name of the caller, his eyes slightly widened.

"Amber." Ozpin said.

"Amber?" Glynda was surprised, but soon relaxed. "It's a relief, I thought something bad had happened to her."

Ozpin pressed the button on the screen to answer the call, and soon placed the device near his ear. "Amber."

"Prof... Ozpin... hear me...?"

Anything Amber tried to say was hard to know what it was. There was static on Amber's side, where she was, there was a bad connection, so it was implied that she was in an isolated place. Ozpin placed the scroll on speaker so Glynda could hear her.

"Amber, can you hear us? Where are you?" Glynda asked as she approached the desk.

"...Vale... Stay... RAINBOW... base..."

"Did you say 'RAINBOW'?" Said Ozpin, raising an eyebrow.

"We can't hear you well. Try to speak slower." Said Glynda.

"Just... map... location..."

Then suddenly the call dropped. Whatever Amber was trying to say, it remain in complete mystery to both Ozpin and Goodwitch. Amber didn't seem to be in danger, however, Ozpin and Glynda couldn't know for sure what she wanted.

Soon the ozpin scroll made a beep, which meant someone would have sent a message. When he saw it, Ozpin noticed that it was a sign of location, which indicated a place outside the city, but nevertheless, at no time did it say that the location was in real time.

"Mhhh..." Ozpin thought for a moment. If it was up to him he would have sent four girls to investigate, but it was a much more delicate situation, so it was best not to involve the students. That only left one person available. "Glynda, I need you to take a Bullhead and go to this location."

Glynda adjusted her glasses and checked on her own scroll the location that Ozpin sent her. "All right, I'll go there."

After saying that, the blonde teacher began to leave the office. Ozpin simply sat, thinking about Amber, he would swear she said the word 'RAINBOW'. All he could hope for was that she was fine, because otherwise he wouldn't know what to do if she was in danger.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

"Dammit." Amber complained.

"You think he heard you?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know, at least I was able to send him the location." Amber answered. "But it would have been easier if I showed him the location of the base."

"That's quite risky Amber, we have to make sure our location is kept secret, at least as much as we can." Harry clarified.

"I see." Amber said. "The location is a little far from here, it is in the clearing of a forest. But it would be faster to arrive with one of the helicopters."

"Very well, I'll choose the team. We leave in 10 minutes." Harry said, as he returned to the tents.

Amber simply nodded.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**11:22 AM. Remnant time.**

Wait.

It was all that could be done at that time.

Amber and Harry had reached the location for the meeting. Along with them was a team of 5 RAINBOW Operators. The first being Jäeger, since he was the pilot of the Black Hawk. There were also Ash, Fuze, Mute and the Recruit.

At that time the recruit was carrying a black FN SCAR-H as his main weapon. Only as an attachment the rifle have a grip under the barrel. In addition to the color and the grip the SCAR was as simple as any other SCAR-H rifle. Besides that there was not going to be any fight or shooting so it was not necessary to add several things to the rifle.

And the reason for the rifle? Amber had suggested that RAINBOW should use ammunition with more power and penetration to fight the Chimeras. For example shotguns, LMGs or rifles that use the 7.62 x 51 NATO ammo. That meant that RAINBOW would have to use other types of fighting strategies against the Chimera, since fighting with terrorists was not the same as with a demonic beasts.

It's not like RAINBOW had been trained to fight the Grimm, anyway.

It had only been about 13 minutes since they arrived and secured the area, without fighting with any Chimera. But soon in the distance they could see a figure in the air, accompanied by a sound that sounded more like a jet engine, not like a helicopter rotor.

As the aircraft approached, they all noticed that the color was gray along with black details and the appearance of the vehicle was somewhat futuristic, since that aircraft was not using rotors or blades. Soon VTOL began to descend from the other side of the clearing.

The Operators, along with Amber and Harry, approached a little, while the VTOL began to shut down the engine. When the door on one of the sides began to open a female figure was revealed. A blond woman wearing glasses, a short cape that was purple on the outside, a white long-sleeved and black boots with heels.

(_I thought Ozpin was a man.) _The young Operator thought. Although for being a healthy young man he could not help thinking that the woman was quite beautiful. But of course, he wasn't going to do or say any stupidity in such a situation.

Harry and the Rainbows waited for a moment, while Amber approached the blonde woman, it was better if she spoke first.

"Miss Goodwitch." Amber said while she approached the blonde. "I expected the Headmaster to come, but I'm glad to see you."

"It's been a while." Said Glynda while adjusting her glasses. "Your call was not clear enough, so he sent me to investigate. But it is good to know that you are fine."

"Yes, it's all thanks to them." Amber stepped aside, so Glynda could see the people she ignored at first.

Glynda saw Harry first, who was wearing simple clothes. He was wearing glasses, sneakers, jeans and a white with blue hoodie. However, the other five people were dressing more differently, as they wore combat clothes, somewhat different from each other, in addition to carrying weapons. Glynda noticed the Recruit, who wore his balaclava with a painted skull. That was when she recognized who they were.

"I have to assume that they are Team RAINBOW." Said Glynda.

"You assume well." Soon Harry interrupted and approached Glynda. He kindly offered his hand to her. "Nice to meet you, my name is Harishva Pandey."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at the name, which seemed a bit odd. But kindly and out of respect she shook Harry's hand. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, my pleasure."

"Miss Goodwitch is a teacher in Beacon Academy. She can be trusted." Amber said, with a small smile.

"I see." Harry adjusted his glasses for a moment. "I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Goodwitch, but the reason we were here was to meet Professor Ozpin."

"Amber...?" Glynda looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the reason why I wanted to contact Ozpin was because... well, Harry wanted to meet the Headmaster." Amber answered, hoping the answer didn't bother the witch.

"I understand. Unfortunately the message was not enough, and although you had explained that to us, the Headmaster does not have many reasons to leave the Academy, no offense mister Pandey." Glynda said, her tone was serious and professional.

"I understand the situation, but Amber has told me that Headmaster Ozpin could give us a little help with our issue." Harry stated.

"Issue?" Glynda asked.

"Well, as you already know, we are part of RAINBOW and-"

"You don't look like one of them." Glynda interrupted.

"I am the Director of RAINBOW, but my role is not based on combat." Harry stated.

Hearing that, Glynda raised an eyebrow. She was a little surprised that Harry said that his position is Director and not leader, it made it sound as if they were some kind of organization. However, she had to make sure that they had no hostile intentions against her, Ozpin or the Academy. But besides that, it seemed that Amber trusted them, and most likely she had been with them for days, and she was okay.

"So, you said you were looking to talk to Professor Ozpin." Glynda said.

"That's right."

"Very well, if that is the case please follow the Bullhead, we'll escort you to Beacon." Glynda answered.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Both turned and withdrew. Glynda went to the Bullhead while Harry told the others to return to the Black Hawk. While that was happening, Glynda was sure she would find out why Harry wanted to talk to Ozpin, so she didn't ask any more questions about it.

At a last glance Glynda observed the aircraft RAINBOW used, and she noticed that in the tail of the helicopter was written 'UNITED STATES ARMY'.

"If we were goin' to go to that Academy, wouldn't it have been better to just arrive?" Asked the young Operator.

"It was better to notify properly. Otherwise it would be weird if a couple of armed people arrived at an Academy, right?" Ash said.

"Yeah, but students are supposed to be armed in those schools, it would not make much of a difference." The Recruit said.

"Just keep it tight, slick." Ash said, in a relaxed tone.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

The flight was not quite long, they were flying for at least 20 minutes. By following Glynda's Bullhead the RAINBOW had the opportunity to see the city of Vale. The city was quite large, at least seen from the height and distance they were in, so they could not appreciate it at all. If the Recruit had to guess, he would say that the city was bigger than Mexico City, New York or São Paulo. But again, because of the position he and the others were at the moment he could not get a clear idea, perhaps Amber or one of the books they got has the answer.

"Should I take some pictures?" The young Operator asked.

"It would not be a bad idea." Harry said, approving it.

When the Recruit heard that he took his cell phone and started taking pictures of what appeared to be a commercial area and docks. It's never know if it would be good to have those photos, but surely once the US brings reconnaissance aircraft they will have a better visualization of Vale and beyond.

"Approaching Beacon Academy." Said Jäger to the others.

Soon the Black Hawk began to descend, and through the window on the right side the Rainbows could see for a moment a wide river, and then the Academy.

"Open it." Said Harry.

Fuze began to open the door, and soon there was a better view of the place as the Black Hawk began to descend at one of the docking bays. When they got off the helicopter, they could have a wider view of Beacon and its buildings, which made it seem like it was more a castle than a school.

"It really seems that we are in another world." Said the recruit, he was surprised by the architecture of the place and the size, the school seemed big.

"We _are_ in another world." Mute said.

By that time Glynda Goodwitch got off the Bullhead and began to approach where the Rainbows, Harry and Amber were, without having managed to hear what the Recruit and Mute were saying. "Now, if you could follow me, please."

"Of course, thank you." Harry said kindly and simply.

In a quiet way everyone kept walking. Glynda went first, then Amber and Harry, and behind them the Rainbow Operators, which act more like bodyguards, due to the presence of Six. It might seem exaggerated, but in a hostile world like Remnant they couldn't be sure, and they would not risk.

Despite being a school, it seemed that there was no one, it was completely empty as they walked down the Main Avenue. The truth was that at that time the young man wanted to take pictures of the place, but for his bad fortune he had to act professionally.

It did not take long for Glynda to take the guests inside the Academy, and the more they entered the place, the people of another world could not help seeing the type of architecture of the place, it seemed from the Middle Ages but at the same time modern.

In the end they got the surprise, due to Rainbow's first participation it was in a village they didn't think the 'Remnans' were so advanced in technology.

"To be an Academy, the place is empty." Said Jäger, more than anything to break the silence.

"At this time the students are on vacation, classes will not start until the following month." The teacher replied. However, she noticed the pilot's strange accent.

There were no more questions.

They continued walking, until they reached what appeared to be a door, when it opened it revealed to be an elevator. Glynda, Amber and the members of RAINBOW entered the elevator, and it didn't take long to get to the top floor. When the door opened, a large but at the same time simple office was revealed.

And in the other side, in front of the window, was a man sitting at a desk. An adult male with gray-silver hair.

"Amber." Soon that man got up from his chair and walked to where Amber and the others were. "It's good to see you again, and I'm glad to see that you are okay."

"Likewise, Headmaster." Said Amber with a small smile.

"And I see that you have not come alone." The Headmaster remarked, in a calm tone. Then his gaze turned to Harry and the armed people.

"Nice to meet you, Headmaster. My name is Harishva Pandey." Harry said, in a friendly tone as he offered his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, and please call me Ozpin, it's not necessary to be formal." Ozpin replied with a small smile. "I can assume that you are part of the famous Team RAINBOW that saved the village of Embry, right?"

"Then please call me Harry. And that would be correct, Ozpin, I'm the Director of RAINBOW." Harry answered.

"Hold on, what you mean by 'Famous'?" Ash asked.

"You don't know? Since that day several videos and images appeared on the Extranet about your act." Ozpin answered.

Upon hearing that Harry and the others were surprised, but not in a good way. RAINBOW has always stood out for keeping its Operations as secret as possible. Since the existence of the unit in the world was revealed, the secrecy they had was no longer the same, but they hoped to have the surprise factor in Remnant. That was already lost, and they didn't know it.

"Is there something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"We just don't like the world to know about us, we prefer to have a low profile." Harry said, this time in a more serious tone.

"And from what I see, it has been like that. I had never noticed that a counter-terrorism unit existed." Ozpin answered.

"Well, you could say that we are still new around here." Harry answered, a little more relaxed. "And that's why we are here."

Ozpin did not respond at that time, instead he turned around and went to his desk. Glynda stood beside him while Harry and Amber stood in front of both professors, while the Rainbows stayed behind.

"So tell me, what can I do for you?" Ozpin asked.

"As I said earlier, we are new around here, which means that our Unit is not recognized by any government in the world. But I am sure that one way to start properly is to be recognized by the Headmaster of a Huntsman Academy."

Glynda for a moment thought that Harry wanted to take advantage of his mercenary team only to make publicity, but before she could say anything Ozpin got ahead.

"Continue." Ozpin said.

"I want to be clear that we are not mercenaries, RAINBOW's duty is to fight terrorism. For that, resources are needed but, above all, information. Information always plays an important part in the fight against terrorism, in order to prevent attacks against innocents. And what I would like, Headmaster Ozpin, is that you act as our source of information. Amber has told me the type of person you are, so I don't think there should be any problem."

"It's a pretty interesting proposal, Harry, but I wonder what you want to win with all this." Ozpin asked.

"As I said before, we are a Unit that has barely appeared in the world, we don't know how the Vale government takes it once they discover who we are, where we are or what we do." Harry remarked, but didn't give many details.

"And you hope that when that happens RAINBOW has my support, right?" Ozpin asked.

"That would be the idea, yes."

"Why?" Ozpin asked.

"Honestly? It's complicated to say, but I want it to be known that we are not enemies of Remnant or its governments. We just want to help." Harry said.

"It's a pretty noble job, Harry." Said Ozpin. "I know the head of the Vale Police Department. If he finds out about something, he will tell me, and I will let you know."

Ozpin was aware what RAINBOW was able to do, since the videos on the Extranet showed how they were able to kill several bandits, and while many would be surprised at such a cruel act, the truth is that those people were not innocent, they were thieves and murderers. Terrorism was an increasingly problem in the world, and a team like RAINBOW seems to be the solution to many problems.

Although it seemed that Harry was hiding something, and Ozpin knew that. But for now he wouldn't ask questions.

"It's a way to start, it would be quite useful." Answered Harry.

"Then it is decided. I hope that the joint work of Beacon and RAINBOW will lead to a better day." Said Ozpin. For a moment he got up from his chair and offered Harry his hand.

Harry accepted and shook hands with Ozpin. "Will be a pleasure. I don't want to sound rude but, I think that would be all for now."

"Not at all, let me accompany you outside." Said Ozpin.

All of them began to walk towards the elevator, but then It was at that moment that Ozpin turned to see the Recruit, for all this time he had ignored the young man, since he was behind all the RAINBOW Operators. But when he saw him, Ozpin approached him.

"?" The Recruit was a bit confused when he notice Ozpin looking and getting close to him.

"You... you have silver-"

"By the way, Amber, since you're here, it might be good if you stayed at the Academy." Glynda said, interrupting what Ozpin was going to say.

By that time everyone entered the elevator, which began to descend to the first floor.

"I was thinking that I could stay with RAINBOW for now, I've been helping Harry with a few things." Amber remarked.

Meanwhile, the Recruit noticed that Ozpin continued to look at him, but it seemed that no one else noticed that, in fact that was one of the few times that a direct look made him feel uncomfortable.

(_Is it the skull? I'm supposed to intimidate others, not the opposite. What does he want? Of course, looking closely he is handsome- wait, what the fuck I'm I thinking?) _It seemed that in the end the nervous one was the Recruit.

In the end the elevator reached the first floor, and everyone abandoned it. The way to the chopper was quite calm, there was not much talk because what Harry and Ozpin talked about was already decided. The best thing at that time was to avoid mentioning something unnecessary.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing." Ozpin responded calmly. "I still have a couple of doubts about you and RAINBOW, but I hope you can answer my questions later."

"Of course, we can talk about that on another occasion." Harry answered.

"Of course, I can't wait to see what else RAINBOW is... capable of." Ozpin said, but in saying those last words he looked at the Recruit for a moment.

For the last time Harry and Ozpin shook their hands again. Harry and Amber were the first to enter the helicopter, and after them the Operators. Ozpin and Glynda turned away at the moment when the Black Hawk's engine began to start. Then slowly the helicopter began to take off and leave the place.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Glynda asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I can't help but be curious about them, and Harry seems to tell the truth, that his fight is against terrorism I mean." Ozpin said. "Besides, Amber will be in good care while she's with them, she seems to trust them."

"I guess it's true, at least she won't be taken care of by a careless drunk." Glynda added.

"Also, I'm curious about that young man... the silver-eyed boy." Ozpin remarked.

Hearing that, Glynda's eyes widened, not having noticed that before.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

Once the helicopter began to take off and leave Beacon Amber was the first one to talk about what happened. "Well, it seems that it was better than expected."

"For now, at least it seems that the Headmaster will give us his help. It's a first step to establish a foothold in Remnant." Harry remarked. "Sooner or later our presence and where we come from will be revealed to the world, it is better to make sure we give the best impression and ally with whoever we can, or be prepared, in the worst case scenario."

"Hey, it was my imagination or that man, Ozpin, was watching you too much?" Said Mute.

"Yeah, I noticed that, I don't know what the hell he wanted. I think he mentioned something about my eyes." Said the Recruit.

"Maybe he liked you and he thought you were cute." Fuze said, joking.

Upon hearing that, the others let out a short, simple laugh, without thinking that there was another reason for the look that the Recruit received.

"Ha-ha." The young man said sarcastically.

On the other hand, Amber thought for a moment about what the Recruit said. Then she understood what he meant. Amber understood why Ozpin paid enough attention to the Recruit eyes. Obviously Ozpin did not know that RAINBOW came from another world, so she knew what Ozpin was thinking at that time, and she knew he was wrong.

Amber could only think one thing.

_(__Ozpin, you will be surprised... and disappointed.)_

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**So yeah, still wondering if I should use Spectre, Scarecrow or Scyther.**

**First, I want to apologize, since in my opinion this episode is not so good, I had writer's block and did not know how to continue it. In fact I came to think about Harry revealing EVERYTHING to Ozpin but I thought it was too soon. **

**But I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting, mostly for two things. The first is that one of the main characters will finally make an appearance. The other... well, I prefer to keep it a secret but I think everyone would like it, or so I hope, I feel that it will make the Fanfic more interesting and let's say there will be two points of view.**

**■ The MC is NOT a Silver-Eyed warrior ■**

**Before anyone believes that and thinks that I will make the MC a powerful character, the answer is no. So don't worry about it.**

**So why did I decide to make the MC have silver eyes?**

**As I said before, I still didn't have a clear idea of how to make the MC, I'm not good at doing an OC and didn't want to do Self Insertion. That's why so far I have not given details about the MC, because I prefer to add something when I have an idea while writing.**

**And what does that have to do with the silver eyes?**

**Basically, in my lack of imagination and creativity to create an OC, I came up with the idea of basically making a male version of Ruby, but slightly the opposite of her. That is, without powers, without special abilities, no Aura or eyes that are capable of petrifying monsters, just a normal human with**** the combat experience of an Elite soldier, but nothing more****. Also, I had the idea that if they both got to know each other the MC would become like an older brother to her.**

**But...**

**With that in mind, I also had the idea of doing something like a male Anti-Ruby. For example, that the MC believed that the best way to defeat an enemy is to kill them, not give opponents a chance, and believe that the Huntsman are nothing more than glorified mercenaries, among other things. ****And with that the MC would have a colder, bad relationship with Ruby, and perhaps with the rest of the RWBY characters, at least at the beginning.**

**As I said, those are just ideas, maybe I can think of something else or try to combine both. Any opinion you wanna leave about it is more than welcome.**

**■ Are the Earth weapons too OP? ■**

**And another "problem" that I should talk about. Some people thought it was too absurd that Earth weapons could penetrate the Aura without problems. Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with that, since unlike the Rainbows or a soldier, a Huntsman can run faster, jump higher, have more strength and have a Semblance.**

**But here's the detail.**

**My idea is that the Aura will depend on the enemy. As I said, a Huntsman is stronger than, for example, an average bandit, has better training, better endurance and better weapons. Basically, what I want to say is that, characters that are simple terrorists or bandits will die easily.**

**But those who are Huntsman or at least similar, like Adam, will have more resistance in combat, but I do not mean that they will be invincible. As I say, this is a way to balance the fights and characters. ****It also depends on the weapon, since we say that a grenade could cause serious damage to Raven, something that a bandit would kill instantly.**

**■ Size of Vale (City) ■**

**Another thing I wanted to talk about but maybe not as relevant to the plot is the size of Vale, the city I mean. **

**Obviously at no time in the series are we told how big the city is, although there is a theory in Reddit of what size the Kingdom can be, the Author of the post says that is about as big as a third of the total land area of the continental US.**

**But since there is no information about how big the city is, at least not that I could find, I will assume that such an important city has a City Proper of at least ****34,000,000**.** For example, the largest city in the world has a city proper of ****30,484,300, and that would be ****Chongqing, in China. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**At the moment this i****s everything, I'm still working on the MC's nickname. **

**And remember; ****If you wanna give ideas, leave an opinion, complain or just be a mean guy don't be shy and leave a Review. And don't forget to Add on Favorites and Follow this Fanfic, I really appreciate it.**

**Don't forget to check my other story, Remnant Only Needs One Snake.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**¡Adios amigos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Here we are again, with another of episode Gate... RWBY x RAINBOW SIX Edition.**

**(Q&A)**

**kpmh2001: Thanks and I know, I still need to work about him. But still thanks for the critics.**

**PhoenixGuy: Maybe yes, or maybe I'll leave him with nothing, like a Recruit.**

**Rinter215: Yeah, I wasn't motivated, sorry.**

**VGBlackwing: Don't worry, that won't happen.**

**c6Merlion1299: Nah, my idea was to make an "Anti-Ruby". **

**blaiseingfire: Nah, it's okay, I gotta get better.**

**Wombag1786: I'll mention that later, I mean, I already did with Ozpin. **

**Arakile: To be honest I dunno.**

**Merlion: Nope, based on the Wiki, Harry became Six at some point in 2019.**

**X**

**X**

**Nothing else to say, let's go!**

**◇ I ****don't own Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six or RWBY. ◇**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Operation: Blackout**

Trust is not something that can be gained so easily.

After the meeting with Ozpin, Harry thought the Headmaster could be a possible ally. However, even though Amber said he could be trusted, the truth is that trust cannot be for all people. And nothing can guarantee that the Headmaster of Beacon Academy could give RAINBOW eternal support. After all, it might seem that they were invading Remnant. And Ozpin still didn't know.

For now, they would need to play along.

RAINBOW still had a lot of work to do in Remnant. Despite acting as an investigation and exploration unit under the supervision of the UN Security Council and NATO, RAINBOW still remained as a counter-terrorist unit. And in a hostile world like Remnant, the Operators still had to do what they were trained for.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Sunday, March 10, 2019. **

**12: 34 PM. Remnant time.**

**US army FOB. Kingdom of Vale.**

Remnant, or the Special Region, as it was officially called publicly and also used for the armed forces, was still a complete mystery to humans from the other world. Although with everything that was learned from Remnant, it surprised the military researchers more, as well as the Team RAINBOW Operators.

Although there were completely different things to Earth, there were other similar ones, such as the type of topography and the nature of the planet, as well as animals and plants, which also existed on Earth, while there were other things that on Earth and Remnant had a difference.

For example, in Remnant apparently there is only the English language, which has no name. While history books have shown that there were other cultures and languages, which ended up extinct thanks to the Chimera, or Grimm, as they were known by the Remnanteans. These languages seemed almost similar to languages such as French, Chinese, German, Spanish, Russian, and vague mentions of what seemed to be Arabic.

With the existence of the Gate, the researchers had theories that perhaps it was not the first time that the two worlds connected, and that perhaps it had happened in the past. Another was that Remnant was in a parallel universe that contained the same cultures and languages. But none could be proven.

In Remnant the year was **3647 AD**, AD stands for 'After Dust'. Apparently the years began to be counted since the Dust was discovered and people started using it to fight back the Grimm. Besides that the months did not work the same way. Instead of having names, the months were listed on numbers based on the season of the year, besides it seemed that the new year in Remnant was every first of March, compared to the Gregorian calendar. That meant that in Remnant's calendar today was '**The** **10th of the first month of Spring, year 3647 AD', or 10/01/3647 **for short.

That meant that basically Amber spent the Remnant new year at the FOB.

And speaking of differences, days before Doc managed to get a blood sample of a Remnantean, thanks to Amber. This blood had been sent to the other side of the Gate, so it could be properly investigated. The DNA of two different persons is similar only by 98%, however, this was not the case for a person from another world.

There were still too many differences between Earth and Remnant, for example, in Remnant there is no oil or uranium, as well as some animals, but those things were for another day.

"So, are you telling me that Amber's DNA and that of a human on Earth are only 92% similar?" Harry asked, his face showed surprise.

"That is what the report shows." Doc replied, showing a calm expression. "The difference is not much, but this indicates that the genes of a person from Earth are not entirely equal to those of a person from Remnant."

"Will it be related to what Amber said that all living things have? Aura, she called it." Harry suggested.

"It's possible, but in the books, in addition to Amber, it's said that Aura is the manifestation of someone's soul, so it's not related to the blood, but it may be due to something else." Doc concluded.

Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. At least that's what the books say, and Amber too. It was quite difficult to deduce what exactly is, but it could be said that it was a 'power', which depending on the individual and the training, could give superhuman abilities and also acted as a shield, it word as well to regenerate wounds quickly, apparently all humans and faunus have Auras. Although it may sound like something quite useful in combat, it also turns out to be a double-edged sword. The constant use of Aura makes the individual weak, so it has to be regenerated, otherwise the individual could be incapacitated.

No attempt has been made to see if anyone from Earth can unlock this Aura, at least not so far.

"Maybe, but we don't know what exact part of the body causes this Aura, we only have interpretations. Even so, this should not be a problem. The Aura varies from the person and the training, but from what we have seen so far, our weapons have enough firepower and penetration to pierce it, of course it depends on the ammunition and the size of the weapon, but we shouldn't have problems." Doc concluded.

Harry for a moment thought that maybe he could ask for more information from Ozpin, but he wanted to avoid causing suspicion. It didn't matter if Amber said he was reliable, they should be careful. If it wasn't with Ozpin, it would be with everything around them anyway. At the moment they are still stuck in the forest in Vale's territory.

"Thanks, Gustave." Harry said, with a calm expression. "If I need help with something else I'll let you know."

"Of course." After saying that, Doc withdrew from the tent.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

By that time the FOB was becoming a Fort, the works were carried out as quickly as possible, mainly in terms of barracks and an airstrip was concerned, this was because it was not a temporary base, but it was for long-term military troops.

Amber was looking at some work machines, which seemed to be used for an airstrip. Amber was surprised at how quickly American troops work, and if she had to guess is that the Fort would be finished between 1 to 2 months, it might seem like a short time, but they worked quickly, in addition to the materials they needed were closer than expected, just at the other side of the Gate.

"Just look at that, this place begins to look more like home." Said a male voice.

Amber calmly turned to her right, it turned out to be the silver-eyed Recruit.

"Yes, it really seems that you are looking to stay for a long time." Amber mentioned, with a neutral expression. She didn't know what to say about it. "Hey... you ever wonder..."

"Why we're here?" The Recruit answered, with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?"

"Huh?" Amber showed a confused expression.

"He he sorry, It's just, there's a show called Red vs Blue where... you know what? doesn't matter, what were you going to say?" The Recruit said, a little more serious, leaving aside that silly comment.

"I was wondering how this Gate appeared. And how is it possible to connect two different worlds." Amber said.

"Beats me." The Recruit simply shrugged. "Perhaps it was the attempt of some scientists to search for a new world? You know, to escape the Chimeras."

"Who knows, but I don't think Remnant has any kind of technology to travel to other worlds." Amber answered, but she was still curious about the Gate.

"Well, who knows, I don't know if it's magic, or something created by a superior being. But it's there, and it serves as a bridge for both worlds. Someone or something created it, right?" The young man said, his face showed both interest and confusion every time he spoke about the Gate, because it was something that it was talked about a lot, both at the base and on the Internet itself.

"So... you say you believe in magic?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I mean, I'm someone who believes that everything has a logical explanation... but again, we are in another world, inhabited almost completely by evil creatures that disappear when dying, and the people here have superhuman abilities. This world doesn't give a damn about logic. If you tell me you're a witch, I'd probably believe you." The Recruit said, giving a rather energetic response. It might seem like he sounded angry but he was actually just pretending.

But that was enough to make Amber giggle. "Yeah, call me a witch again and I'll turn you into a frog."

"I think it would be easier if you used your witch powers and burned me down... woah, that sounds kinda ironic somehow." The Recruit said, expressing himself in a friendly way.

However, soon the moment between the two ended, the moment Amber heard her scroll ring. Since that antenna was built on the base it has also served to have a signal with the rest of Remnant, at least with the device Amber has.

Amber extended the scroll and saw that the caller was Ozpin. She immediately had the idea to notify Harry, in case it was urgent. "I have a call, we'll talk later."

"Oh, sure." The Recruit replied simply, to which Amber soon started to leave.

Amber had no family, and she never mentioned some friends before, so the young man thought that maybe it was Ozpin who was speaking, and he was sure the Headmaster wouldn't call just to say hi.

Maybe something interesting was going to happen.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Thursday, ****March 14, 2019.**

**01: 46 PM. ****Remnant time.**

The Forever Fall Forest.

Located north of Vale and outside the city limits, it's a forest that, as the name suggests, seemed as if was always in the season of autumn, or fall. The whole forest was covered by red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color, even with the grass. Another interesting fact is that apparently the Forever Fall forest takes up a significant portion of the Kingdom of Vale. It was a natural beauty that the Earth does not have, and surely will never have.

But it was not a time to be enjoying the view the place offered. On the contrary, it was a much more complicated situation. At least that's what was going through the mind of a young faunus girl.

Her name is Blake Belladonna.

This girl, Blake, is a member of the White Fang, a faunus supremacist and terrorist group, whose leader is someone unknown for the world. The White Fang used to be a group that sought the same rights as humans, but after several failed attempts, someone else took over the group, and decided that it was best to apply aggressive and violent tactics against humans.

Blake was aware of this, but it was not something she could say simply, not when she was on a train at the time, along with whom she considered a partner and mentor, Adam Taurus.

"I'll set the charges." Said the faunus named Adam, with a calm but selfless expression, although it was a little difficult to know his expression when he wore a mask that covered half of his face.

At that time Blake and Adam were on top of a cart, from a train carrying supplies and personnel from the Schnee Dust Company, or SDC for short. Their objective was to destroy the train, and with it the cargo the train carried.

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked. Although the charges were going to be placed in a single car, Blake knew that several people from the nearest cars could die.

"What about them?" Adam asked, showing no concern in regard to the lives of those people.

Blake was aware of what Adam is referring to, sadly she saw the slow process of what the White Fang became to this day. They were terrorists, it didn't matter that what they wanted to do was help the faunus, what they did was terrorism against humans. But Blake still clung to the idea that this could change, or so she thought until a moment ago. It was clear that Adam would not change his mind.

But before Adam managed to place and activate the charges, he and Blake began to hear a different sound, it seemed that it was something in the sky, and that it was approaching.

It was not until when passing some mountains, on the right side they saw an aircraft, but it was not a Bullhead, however, both saw that in what was the tail of the aircraft was written "UNITED STATES ARMY". They had already seen the type of aircraft before, in some 'vids' on the Extranet.

The aircraft, which was a UH-60 Black Hawk, got close and descended enough from the other side of the car, and soon armed men left the aircraft, in front of Blake and Adam there was a tall man, of 1.90 height, armed with a shield, but still far to avoid any type of attack. Behind them were two men armed with shotguns. In addition, they could see another two in the helicopter.

"Drop your weapons and get on your knees." Said the man with the shield, with a strange accent.

Blake simply turned to see Adam, her partner and mentor, but the male faunus didn't seem willing to give up. Adam firmly held the handle of his sword, preparing to use it.

However, soon everyone felt like something was hitting the train, which made everyone stagger a bit, The Rainbows thought the terrorists were up to something, but they seemed just as confused as them. The hits were repeated constantly, until they soon realized that those were no hits.

Something was climbing the car.

By the time they realized it, Team RAINBOW saw that behind them, on the next car, was something, it quite surprised them. It looked like a robot, with spider-like legs, in red and black colors.

"Anyone else agree to shoot it?" Said the young Operator, holding an M1014 shotgun. He tried to stay cool but the truth is that he did not know what to do.

He was almost certain that Remnant had somewhat primitive or almost Earth-like technology, but robots? Amber never mentioned it, maybe because she forgot? Ozpin had only said that 'the train security would not enough'. It didn't matter, right now there was only one question. Was that thing going to attack only the terrorists or the RAINBOWs too?

"Stay behind me, keep an eye on those two." Said Montagne, GIGN Operator, as he looked at the robot.

"Wilco." Said the Recruit, keeping an eye and aiming his weapon on the White Fang idiots.

"That thing probably cannot distinguish us from the terrorists, we'll have to destroy it." Said Castle, FBI Operator.

"I agree, some C4 could get the job done." The young man said.

"It seems that they will take care of the robot." Said Blake to Adam, They were both still at the other end of the car.

"For me they can kill each other. I'll prepare the bomb, cover me." Adam gave an order, as he turned around and started preparing the bomb.

Blake nodded. She was not armed, because she noticed how the man with the skull painted on the balaclava was pointing at her with a shotgun, however, she was soon surprised to notice that the other man, Castle, was telling her to come closer with his hand. Blake turned to see Adam, who was focused on the bomb. Without wasting time, she approached quickly, before Adam realized what was happening.

"You know who I am?" Blake asked.

"We do, but what about him?" Castle said.

"Hey, we gotta take care of that thing first." Said the young Operator.

Seconds ago, from the other side of the car, while Blake was getting closer, the Spider Droid began preparing its cannons to fire. Glaz from the helicopter started shooting at it, as did Tachanka, who had his machine gun equipped from the chopper. The bullets didn't do enough damage to the Droid, however, it was enough to divert its attention from the team on the train.

"Do you have a plan?" Blake asked. "Maybe you can cover me while I attack it."

Montagne and Castle exchanged glances for a moment, but it was a desperate situation, they had to deal with the Spider Droid and the bomb, but mainly that Droid.

"Here." Castle gave Blake a C4 charge. "Put it on that thing, and get out of there fast."

Blake took the C4, and with a determined look on her face to do it she nodded. Blake soon picked up her sword and leaped into the air, one that an average human (Earth human) could never do. Meanwhile, that Spider Droid was trying to shoot down the Black Hawk.

"Keep it steady, Jäger!" Said Tachanka, while he and Glaz kept firing at the robot, mainly at the weapons.

However, they watched as Blake, having jumped, fell in front of the Spider Droid. The robot tried to attack her with its legs, but Blake was much faster and managed to avoid the attack, she quickly moved until she managed to get behind the robot. Blake managed to place the C4 charge behind the robot, and again she jumped to where Team RAINBOW was. "Now!"

The moment Blake had jumped back to the cart, Castle activated the C4, the explosion was enough to make the Droid explode, the explosion damaged the cart a lot, but the train was still operating, and nobody had died, since only cargo was being transported in that car.

However, the explosion was enough to get the attention of Adam, who had already finished preparing the bomb. And the first thing he saw was Blake, along with the Rainbows, without a fight.

"Blake?"

Blake turned to see Adam, and started walking towards him, although she kept her distance, was she afraid? "I'm sorry Adam..." Blake's expression was slightly sad, but it also seemed to show fear.

Soon Adam fully understood what she was referring to. "So... you're the reason why they are here. Are you going to abandon our cause? Betray our brothers and sisters?"

"The White Fang is wrong! We shouldn't do this against humans." Blake practically yelled at her partner and mentor.

Adam didn't say anything, instead he took his sword. Blake could tell that he was angry, that's what scared her the most. Adam started to get closer, it started slow, but soon his movement became faster.

Before he managed to do anything, Tachanka from the chopper started shooting, noticing the hostile attitude the faunus showed in that moment. Adam began to take steps back, while receiving the shots he managed to deflect them with his sword. While Blake the only thing she could do was look away.

The Recruit realized that Adam was fully thinking of killing them, he didn't know if he would do the same with Blake, but either way, he decided to get close enough to use his M1014 and shoot him. And that's what he did.

Adam was shot, to Blake's horror, and it looked like he was bleeding, which surprised her even more. Thinking that Adam was in a moment of weakness, the Recruit charged against the faunus, managing to throw him off the train.

The Recruit turned around and saw Blake, she was looking down, it seemed that she felt sorry for him. He did not know what kind of relationship they had, it was not his business, but what happened was already done. "If I didn't do it he would have come for us."

"Right..." Still, that didn't make Blake feel better, she had her hand at chest level, the only thing she could do was clench her hand. But she just hoped all of that was over.

The Recruit began to walk back to where his companions were... but he stopped suddenly.

As if something or someone had told him to turn around, or out of instinct, he did. To his surprise and horror, he saw Adam again, fully alive, but bloody. As if in slow motion, the Recruit watched as Adam charged against him, ready to slash him with his sword. Adam managed to hold onto the car until he climbed it again, and when he was already closed, the young man wouldn't be able to aim and shoot him.

But when he was about to be cut by the faunus' sword, Blake quickly intervened, and with her sword she stopped Adam's. Everything happened quickly, but basically Blake had managed to save the Recruit's life.

Before Adam could counterattack, Montagne approached, and with his shield rammed Adam, hard enough to finally throw him off the train. Adam fell down the side. Blake, Montagne and the Recruit made sure of that as they saw how he fell, since they were in the mountains Adam ended up falling into the trees below.

"That won't be enough, will it?" Montagne asked.

"No... his Semblance allows him to resist damage, absorb it and use it as energy to counterattack." Blake explained.

On the other hand, the Recruit was breathing heavily, he was almost going to die... again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, was that guy immortal? Or was a Tomahawk missile needed to kill that bastard?

"You'll have to come with us." Said Castle, while showing to Blake handcuffs.

Blake was not calm at the idea, but not scared either, she just showed her hands, and let what had to happen happen. As Castle handcuffed him, the Reclute began to blindfold her.

Finally, Montagne took the bomb and threw it out of the train, if it exploded it would not kill anyone.

In the end, it was mission accomplished.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

Team RAINBOW, along with their 'guest', returned to the FOB. Once the Black Hawk landed, the Rainbows got off, while still holding Blake in handcuffs. Blake was completely blindfolded, so she didn't know where she was, but she was able to hear other people's steps and talks, including machinery and vehicles. Blake supposed she was in some kind of military base.

Blake felt two people, probably Rainbows, took her by the arms and shoulders, pushing her for her to walk, which she decided to not resist. Blake tried to stay calm, but she couldn't help feeling scared, after all, she was a faunus and a member of White Fang, she supposed that humans would treat her in the worst way possible. Blake continued walking, while she was completely watched. Soon she noticed that they entered a building, just as she felt like the Rainbows made her sit in a folding chair.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll bring Six." Blake heard one of the men say that, the voice seemed to be the tall man with the ballistic shield.

While Blake listened to the man leave the room, she soon felt someone removing the blindfold. Blake blinked several times, and began to look around, it was a large room, but empty, there was only another two chairs and a table, it also had a window that showed what was outside, Blake could only see military vehicles. She looked around to see the place, there were two men in the corners guarding the room and her, they had both been in that fight on the train. One was the FBI Operator, Castle. The other was the one with a skull painted on his balaclava.

"Uh excuse me... could you give me a glass of water? Please?" Blake asked, she sounded calm, but her expression showed nervousness.

There was no answer, the armed men simply kept their eyes on her, she could not know for sure but she could notice how the eyes of the man with the balaclava were focused on her, as if he looked at the faunus with disgust, contempt.

Blake just looked down. Most likely, she would be sent to prison. She has NEVER killed any human, but that does not change the fact that she observed how attacks against innocent people were planned and carried out. Despite the fact that she helped destroy the Spider Droid, they simply ignored her.

The door of the room soon opened and two people entered. One was an adult man, with black hair and glasses, and the other was a young woman of tanned complexion.

"Blake Belladonna?" The man asked. Soon he and the young woman sat in folding chairs too. Harry had a voice recorder in his hand, but Blake didn't see it.

"Yes." It was the only thing Blake said, in a nervous tone.

"Headmaster Ozpin told me you notified Vale's police about what the White Fang had planned to do." Harry said, in a fairly calm tone.

Blake said nothing about it, but it was true, she gave notice to the VPD about what Adam was planning to do with the train, but she did not expect that it would be Team RAINBOW who would take care of the problem.

"I don't know the White Fang at all, but I've heard that they are a supremacist group of faunus, which attack humans, right?" Harry said, but it sounded more like an accusation.

Blake couldn't answer what Harry said, but what he said was the complete truth.

"Tell me, what did you expect to get from all this? Why betray your comrades?" Harry asked again. He was a psychologist after all, so it wouldn't be difficult to understand Blake's motives, it would work to understand what kind of person she is.

Blake didn't know why the man wanted to know about her motives. She didn't trust him to tell her everything, but maybe she could persuade him? Blake wasn't sure, but she had nothing more to lose. "The White Fang had been attacking innocent people for a long time, it wasn't what I wanted to do, I didn't wanted to hurt anyone." Blake sounded a little nervous, but those were honest words.

"You said it yourself, this has happened for some time now, five years, to be more specific. That means you had been in White Fang for a long time, right?" Harry pointed, again, without showing any sign of empathy for Blake.

For his part, the young Operator could only think of how Harry had taken into consideration everything related to the White Fang, although the Recruit didn't know if Harry did this to know more about Blake or get information about the White Fang. After all, they don't always have the opportunity to interrogate a terrorist, at least not in this way, since usually the work of RAINBOW is to eliminate terrorist groups, but there are always exceptions when they give up, which is usually weird. For now Blake was given the benefit of the doubt because she had decided to betray and abandon her partner, along with him to the White Fang, on the other, Blake was a girl and she was still young, it was common sense not to torture her to reveal everything.

Blake simply kept her eyes down, and placed her hands on the table. "Yes... it was there when the White Fang first made peaceful protests, but then everything changed. The protests became attacks against humans. I wanted humans and faunus to respect each other. But now it seems humans hate and fear faunus, even more than before."

The truth is that the Recruit felt slightly sorry for the faunus, it was similar to when racism in the US was at its worst decades ago against the Afro-Americans. But even so, that does not justify terrorism, and certainly the Recruit felt no complete pity for Blake.

But even though the Recruit thought that, there was someone who showed otherwise. And that person was Amber. Everyone in RAINBOW at that time knew how kind and idealistic Amber was, nobody contradicted her about it, not even the Recruit. It could be said that Amber's kindness was even appreciated by Team RAINBOW.

It was then when Amber took Blake's hands with both hands. She had an expression of compassion for the faunus. "Blake, I understand what you say. I'm a human, but I understand that most faunus have a rather complicated life. But that does not justify the acts the White Fang have committed during all these years... you don't know how many lives have been lost because of them?"

"I know, I know..." Blake gently grabbed Amber's hands. "I've never killed anyone, I just stayed on the side and watched as everything was planned by others."

"But who are _they_? Who is the leader or the leaders of the White Fang?" Harry spoke again.

"..." There was silence for a moment, Blake didn't know what to answer, because she didn't know what would happen, she was sure that White Fang's faunus could be eliminated by RAINBOW, even they tried to kill Adam, without success.

Harry was getting the idea that Blake was still trying to protect the faunus in the White Fang, it was understandable, but they really needed answers.

"Blake, we can guarantee your safety if you decide to cooperate with us." Harry commented, this time in a calm, even friendly tone. "Today we were lucky, but we don't know what the White Fang can try the next time, think how many lives could be lost."

After several seconds of silence, Blake decided to give answers. "The leader... is a woman, named Sienna Khan, she took over the leadership of the group when the previous leader stepped down."

"And where is she? In Vale?" Harry asked.

"Menagerie." Blake stated.

"And what about the groups in Vale? Can you tell me where they are?" Harry asked again.

"I can tell you, but they always take many precautions, most likely they have already left the place, I don't know where else they would go." Blake clarified. "But the man who leads the group in Vale is my old partner Adam Taurus."

Blake was being honest, but Harry wasn't entirely sure of that. Still, that didn't mean Blake could just walk away.

"And why were you and your partner looking to blow up that train? What did it contain?" Harry asked again.

"The train belongs to the SDC, the company has always had a reputation for treating the faunus employees almost like slaves. We believed that a Dust mine to the south was supporting some faunus with forced labor. We thought that train was carrying Dust from that mine."

Harry thought for a moment about what Blake said, more than anything about that mine. But while he was thinking, Amber went ahead and spoke again.

"Tell us Blake, what did you plan to do after leaving White Fang?" This time it was Amber who asked.

"I... I was planning to escape... I thought maybe I could join Beacon Academy." Blake answered.

"Why is that?" Amber asked, genuinely interested in what Blake was saying.

"Well... Huntsmen and Huntresses are regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. I thought that way, if I became a Huntress, I could make up for my mistakes."

"So... you want to fight for what's right?"

"There's so much corruption in the world, someone has to put an end to it." Blake explained, but her face showed that she meant it.

Harry and Amber exchanged glances for a brief moment. They both thought that Blake was not a bad girl, she made wrong decisions and ended up being with the wrong people. But it seemed that deep down what she wants is to help people in general, regardless of whether they were human or faunus.

"I know I was wrong, and I want to start again. So I wanted to go to Beacon, or maybe... if possible... I even would like to join RAINBOW if you give me the chance." Blake said, but there seemed to be doubt in her words.

"Blake, I understand that you want to start again and do things right this time. But keep in mind that just a few hours ago you were a member of a terrorist organization, we cannot let you go, much less join RAINBOW." Harry clarified.

Hearing that, Blake understood what Harry wanted to say, and now that she thought about it, it was a pretty stupid idea, she just looked at the ground again. "I understand, you are right... Does that mean I'm... going to prison?"

"You will stay here for now." It was all Harry did, without more to say, he left the room.

"We'll have to take you to your cell." Yes, Amber said cell. There was no other way to say it. "Could you two come with us?"

"Yes ma'am." Both the young Operator and Castle said. Privately no one called Amber 'ma'am', at least no one on RAINBOW, at the moment it was more to show a professional demeanor, just like calling Harry 'Six'.

"Please Blake, follow me." Amber said, with a neutral expression.

Blake, still handcuffed, got up from the chair and agreed to follow Amber. Blake came out of the building, and soon had a better view of what the place was. It was a military base, there was no doubt about that, but Blake wondered who it belonged to. On some aircrafts it said 'UNITED STATES ARMY', she didn't know what that was.

As Blake walked and followed Amber, she was able to see other soldiers, who dressed almost similar to the RAINBOWs, but they wore a camouflage pattern and helmets, in addition to the fact that most of them wore sunglasses. Another thing that she noticed is that on the shoulders of those soldiers there was a flag or emblem that she did not recognize, which consisted of white stars, and red and white stripes.

Blake wondered if maybe they were mercenaries, and if that was the case, what fate was preparing for her?

It didn't take long for them to get to another building, when Blake entered she realized it was a cell, with a bed, a hand wash and what appeared to be a toilet. It wasn't exactly a suitable place for a girl, but it's not something RAINBOW cared about at the time.

"If you're hungry I can try to get you something to eat." Amber said.

Castle opened the cell door, while the Recruit removed Blake's handcuffs. Soon Blake felt her hands free, she couldn't help but rub them. "Why do you care? I'm your prisoner."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean that we'll treat you as if you were nothing." Amber said, and this time she showed a small smile. "You are a good person, I'm sure of that, but for now... you will be here."

Blake on one hand felt that Amber was telling the truth. That didn't make her happy but it calmed her down a bit. "Thank you, uhh...?"

"Amber. You can call me Amber." Amber said, this time with a more noticeable smile, because she wanted to show the faunus that she did not have to worry about.

"Amber... thanks." Blake replied, no smile on her face. She took one last look at her cell and walked inside.

Castle closed the door, once Blake had entered. Blake gave a last sigh, the cat faunus didn't know if she would be there for days, weeks, who knows, maybe years. That didn't matter anymore, being there she felt like a criminal.

"Hey."

Blake turned to face the front. There she saw the young Operator, holding a bottle of water. "You said you wanted water, right?"

Blake was a little surprised at the gesture of the man in the skull balaclava. The cat faunus had asked for water minutes ago, and she only received glares from him. Blake, unable to refuse, took the bottle, to open it and drink from it. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do, I have to accept you helped me when your ex-partner tried to kill me." The Recruit said, calmly, but honestly.

"No, it was nothing." Blake replied, with a small smile on her face. She was calm, because she avoided spilling unnecessary blood, in the end she knew that she did something good.

"I'll bring you dinner later, for now rest." Amber said to Blake, with a gentle tone.

Without anything else to do, Amber and the two Operators left the building, closing the door behind. In the end it seemed like Amber managed to calm Blake down a bit, even though she is technically incarcerated for terrorism.

"Don't you think you were being too nice to her? I mean, she's our prisoner, and you treat her like a cat you just adopted." The Recruit said, in a calm tone, since it was more an opinion than a complaint.

"Harry thought it best if I gave her some emotional support, she's young, and both he and I believe that she really could be a good person." Amber answered, sure about her own words.

"That or maybe she could be lying." The young man said back.

Upon hearing that, Amber stopped, causing both Operators to stop. Amber just turned to see face to face to the Recruit. "If that was the case, she wouldn't have decided to leave White Fang, would she?"

"I'm not saying that she's not telling the truth, I'm just saying that it's always better to see different possibilities. I dunno if I'm explaining myself." The New One said.

"It's not like she tries to escape, also, she helped you, didn't she? So don't try to act like the tough guy, I saw how you gave her the water bottle, if you're not careful I'm gonna think you have a soft side for her." Amber said, this time with a small grin in her face.

That comment made Castle let out a short laugh. However, that comment was not at all funny to the young man.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The Recruit said simply and briefly, without the intention of continuing to talk about it.

The Recruit was perhaps being a bit of a stretch with Blake, but he had his reasons. And it was also related to Adam.

The young man hated the idea of being helped by Blake, even more so because of the mistake he made. He was certain that the attack with his M1014 shotgun was powerful enough to have killed Adam. It wasn't. He didn't know how strong someone with the proper training could be, but it seemed that not everyone could die in the same way, some were more difficult to kill than others.

His carelessness almost makes him die at the hands of the White Fang swordsman, but Blake reacted quickly and stopped the attack.

The Recruit was angry with Blake and Adam, but especially with himself, for his carelessness and overconfidence. Still, this served as a lesson for the future, to be more careful, if he wanted to survive in Remnant and demonstrate what he's capable of at RAINBOW.

But was that enough reason to hate Blake? The poor girl wanted to bury her problems and start again, but that wasn't something he would decide. For now he would just have to calm down, and think things through.

But the next time, he will make sure an enemy is dead... by shooting the enemy in the head.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**In that same day, somewhere in the forests of Vale...**

The dark of the night was shown in the sky. Being the dawn, around 2 AM, it was more than obvious that Vale's forests were dark and abandoned, and most likely they were infested with Grimm. But with the indicated training and with some luck that would not be any problem.

"Griffin, we are close to the location, no problems so far." A man said, who wore civilian clothes, but also wore military equipment.

_"__Copy that, Ghost Lead. It's not necessary to remind you that your presence in this area has to be discreet, so don't call any unnecessary attention. We just need a better look at what that Dust factory is, the workers too." _Said the man under the callsign 'Griffin'. "_The chopper will be ready for extraction once you're done, no __pressure, Nomad."_

"Solid copy." Said the man named Nomad.

Along with him there were three other men, who also carried weapons and military equipment, but they also wore simple clothes, which was not military and did not show any kind of emblem or flag, completely hiding where they came from.

"Ghost Recon - beginning the mission."

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Damn, a little more than 7'000 words, longest chapter so far, without counting the Author's Notes and Questions & Answers.**

**So yeah, Blake is behind bars, but that's not the end for our cat waifu, and the GHOSTS ARE HERE! **

**I will bring you in the next chapter the Ghost Recon / Rainbow Six timeline since I will not use ours, the real world I mean.**

**Honestly there's nothing more to add at the moment, so it will be for the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to check my other story, Remnant Only Needs One Snake.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**¡Adios amigos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**Hey fellas, welcome back to another Episode. ****I hope you are all fine with all this quarantine and pandemic thing.**** I just wanted to say that I wanted to add a Timeline for R6 and GR since there are different things from our world, so hope you decide to read it.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**《 ****| TIMELINE | ****》**

**《Ghost Recon and Rainbow Six timeline 》**

**◇ 1991 ◇**

****▪︎ ▪︎ **Skell Tech, is founded in 1991 by tech genius Jace Skell.**

**◇ 1994 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group, also known as Ghost Recon or The Ghosts, is formed.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The USAF orders 200 reconnaissance drones from Skell Tech.**

**◇ 1999 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The elite international NATO Black Ops counterterrorism unit, RAINBOW, is formed, with John Clark as its Director and Alistair Stanley as Deputy Director, while Chavez leads one of the two squads.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The first deployment of Rainbow involves Chavez's squad in the rescue of hostages during a botched bank robbery in Bern, Switzerland.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Several weeks later, they are deployed to Austria, where a group of left-wing German terrorists have taken over the schloss of a wealthy Austrian businessman in order to obtain imaginary "special access codes" to the international trading markets.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Their third deployment involves a hostage situation in an amusement park in Spain, where a group of French terrorists loyal to Carlos the Jackal take a group of children hostage and threaten to kill them unless their patron is released. During the stand-off, the terrorists execute a hostage; a terminally ill Dutch girl. All terrorists were eliminated.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Unbeknownst to them, the first two attacks are part of a master plan to wipe out the majority of the human race, called "the Project". Dr. John Brightling, a staunch environmentalist who heads a biotechnology firm called the Horizon Corporation.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Brightling was planning to use a bioweapon; the Shiva virus, a mutated form of the Ebola virus, during the Olympic Games in Sydney, Australia, but Chavez and some of his troopers are deployed at the Olympics to oversee venue security, and they manage to thwart the attack.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Brightling and the eco-terrorists escape to another secret Horizon base deep in the Brazilian rain forest. Clark, knowing that they may never be put on trial, tracks down the Brazilian hideout and deploys Rainbow to the location. They defeat the eco-terrorists' militia force and destroys their facility and supplies. Clark has the survivors stripped naked and left to fend for themselves in the jungle, taunting them to "reconnect with nature.", subsequently they died.**

**◇ 2001 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Skell Technology is on a winning streak. After its introduction to Nasdaq in 1998, it's subsidiary, Skell Robotics, specialized in civil robotics, won a series of tenders to automate factories in Japan and USA.**

**◇ 2005 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ RAINBOW Operative Bishop, along with his teammates Logan Keller and Gabriel Nowak, is sent on a botched hostage rescue operation in Pic des Pyrénées, France in which a Rainbow hostage negotiator is killed due to Gabriel defying orders by opening fire before additional Rainbow operatives arrive. After securing the hostages, Bishop and Keller cover Nowak while he defuses a nearby bomb. Nowak is injured during a brief firefight shortly afterward and verbally lashes out at Bishop, taking out his apparent shame and anger on the team. Alpha Team, led by Domingo "Ding" Chavez, arrives and quell the situation and Nowak is rescued.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Operation Raven Shield. Elite multinational counter-terrorism task-force Rainbow finds itself investigating a series of attacks by Neo-Fascist terrorists against South American oil interests and European financial institutions.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Rainbow eventually traces the source of the attacks to Argentina, where Croatian-born billionaire businessman Nikola Gospić (who turns out to be a high-ranking member of the Nazi-sponsored Ustaše regime from WWll) and far-right Argentine Presidential candidate Alvaro Gutierrez are implicated. **

**▪︎ ▪︎ Gospić then tried to attack Rio de Janeiro with a blister gas bomb hidden inside a float in the Festa Junina parade. Rainbow launches a final assault on Gospić's operation, preventing the planned attack and killing Gospić himself in the process.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Afterward, John Clark interrogates the captured Gutierrez and learns the full details of the operation. Gospic's plan was to first buy South American oilfields and then kill hundreds of thousands of people throughout the continent, creating an economic crisis and causing the price of the oilfields to plummet. He would then use the massive oil proceeds to finance a new international Fascist movement, which would then invade each of the former Yugoslav territories to create a new Greater Croatia under neo-fascist rule.**

**◇ 2006 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Fidel Castro dies. **

**◇ 2007 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ A terrorist cell strikes at a castle in Milan, Italy and takes hostages, Team Rainbow is immediately brought onto the scene to deal with the threat. The terrorist hunt is then continued along the Adriatic and Mediterranean coast. The last terrorist action is to be set in Athens, Greece, where the remaining terrorists plan to launch a chemical attack. Team Rainbow launches the operation Athena Sword and manages to prevent the attack.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ First Korean War of the 21st century. It was instigated by the sinking of the USS _Clarence E. Walsh_ on patrol in the South China Sea. US President David Bowers is convinced to send in the elite Ghost Special Forces, who spearhead the assault against General Paik's forces. North Korea is able to force him to stand down, but months later he activates his nuclear arsenal, and dies during the assault on his base. The Ghosts blow up his Taipodong missile, ending the war.**

**◇ 2008 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Russian coup and war.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Russia ****suffers a coup caused by ultranationalists. **

**▪︎ ▪︎ The ultranationalists form the Russian Democratic Union (RDU) and take control over Ukraine, Belarus, and Kazakhstan, with eyes set on the former Soviet republics.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Ghosts battle Georgian rebels who are harassing the legitimate government and its allies. Their presence forces the Russian government to complain to the United Nations that the Americans have interfered in their affairs and eventually send in the army to aid the rebels.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The RDU annexes Georgia, an act publicly condemned by the United States, United Kingdom, and Germany.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Ghosts fight alongside U.S. Army elements to push the Russians out of the Baltics, with victories in Rēzekne, Latvia, and Utena and Vilnius, Lithuania.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Ghosts enter Russia with their first mission being to free U.S. POWs and Russian political prisoners opposed to the RDU.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The defeat in the Baltics takes its toll on the RDU government with President Arbatov largely blamed for the disaster and put under house arrest. Later, the Russian military executes President Arbatov, which sparks a nationwide rebellion bordering on civil war. The ultranationalists quickly lose public support and many members of the RDU government quit the alliance.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Most of the country is under martial law, with soldiers patrolling the streets and curfews enforced in the major cities. Acting Prime Minister Karpin privately requested a NATO force to help the loyal Russian troops crush the coup. By October 23, 1st Armored Division already crossed the Latvian border and is headed for Moscow.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ NATO forces finally reach a deserted Moscow, with the ultranationalist holdouts still in the Kremlin. After a final assault by the Ghosts in Red Square, the ultranationalists surrender and both the Americans and the newly-liberated Russians celebrate their victory.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ At some point, the ultranationalists detonated a nuclear warhead in a battle north of Moscow. **

**▪︎ ▪︎ ****Peace and stability return to the region.**

**◇ 2009 **

**▪︎ ▪︎ Hostilities between Eritrea and Ethiopia have resurfaced. Colonel Wolde overthrows the Ethiopian government and seizes the opportunity to reclaim Eritrea, which gained its independence in 1993.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ In response to a plea from the Eritrean government for international support, the United States mobilizes the Ghosts, to stop Colonel Wolde from advancing any further.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Ghosts push the Ethiopians out of Eritrea. Wolde attempts to reinvade Eritrea in a last act of defiance by leading a tank column across the border, but is killed by the Ghosts. The remnants of the Ethiopian army surrenders to the U.S. military, the legitimate government of Ethiopia is restored, and Eritrea is liberated.**

**◇ 2010 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Cuba holds its first free elections. **

**▪︎ ▪︎ The FDG (_El Frente Democratico de la Gente_ or People's Democratic Front) has fronted a man named Ariel Priego as their candidate. The FDG are an outspoken anti-US political faction that wishes to return Cuba to its long-standing communist dictatorship.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Ghosts are sent to set things right again, without making it appear that the United States is getting its hands too dirty, and ensuring the elections proceed smoothly.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ When election day comes, the Ghosts are responsible for protecting a voting center at the town hall in Cienfuegos, a task that proves none too easy as men loyal to Priego assault the building and take hostages elsewhere in the city.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Unsurprisingly, Priego loses the election badly. Becoming desperate, he asks for help from his backers in Colombia, and FARC sends in hired soldiers to take Cuba by force. The Ghosts assist in defeating this effort, and FARC soon decides to cut its losses.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Priego flees to an old fortress in a hilled section of Cuba. The Ghosts succeed in their mission, destroying a helicopter that Priego had intended to use for his escape. Trapped and with his remaining soldiers killed, Priego surrenders.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Cuba becomes a democracy.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Ghosts are sent to Colombia to fight the drug cartel that provided aid to Priego, after an attack on a US embassy.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Las Vegas incident. Rainbow operatives Logan Keller, Gabriel Nowak and Kan Akahashi are on a mission in a Mexican border town. Their objective is to arrest Irena Morales, a terrorist ringleader.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The team is then instructed to handle a related crisis in Las Vegas, The crisis is resolved but it is discovered that Gabriel was a mole for the terrorists all along, and manages to escape.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Bishop is sent to Las Vegas to stop what is possibly the entry of chemical weapons from Mexico, where it turns out that Gabriel is involved. After a long fight over Las Vegas, saving hostages and stopping those bombs Gabriel is eliminated. The crisis ends and Bishop is offered a position as deputy director of Rainbow at Rainbow HQ, Hereford, England.**

**◇ 2011 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ A UN force is deployed to Korea to neutralize General Jung Chong-Sun's aggressive expansion.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ ****Captain Scott Mitchell's Ghosts are profiled on TV Show "_Modern Heroes". _**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Most of their operations before 2011 were classified and were only known by the Chief of Staff, the President and most of all; the CIA, NSA and DIA, Until American television series; Modern Heroes that aired on 2011, reviewed those details to the public. **

**◇ 2012 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ RAINBOW is Deactivated.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The President of Kazakhstan and Security Council are assassinated in an explosion set by a notorious Pakistani warlord and arms dealer named Asad Rahil. With the President dead, the Kazakh military fractured into factions vying for political control of the country. Rahil quickly moved in and consolidated power using his corrupt Kazakh military contacts. A large group of soldiers loyal to the country of Kazakhstan has been working closely with U.N. ground forces to stabilize the region. The Ghosts have been sent in to capture Rahil and neutralize his military presence. They are working closely with a contact in the Kazakh military named Grigoriy Kozlov. Together, the Ghosts and Kozlov shadow the U.N. ground force's assaults against Rahil's troops and track him from the southern mountain ranges to the wastes of the arid badlands. Asad Rahil is killed by the Ghosts.**

**◇ 2013 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Mexican coup and civil war.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Seeking to unify their countries' security and to combat the smuggling of drugs, weapons and the movement of terrorists between their borders the North American Joint Security Agreement (NAJSA) is to be signed in Mexico City by the Canadian PM, US President James Ballantine, and Mexican President Ruiz-Pena. General Ontiveros, who opposes NAJSA, launches a coup. **

**▪︎ ▪︎The rebellion spreads throughout Latin America with strong anti-American sentiment. The Panama Canal is effectively shut down by the rising insurgency in Latin America.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Canadian PM is killed by Mexican rebels.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Mexican president, allows the US ****Armed Forces to enter Mexican territory ****to provide assistance to Mexican Loyalists.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Two Ghosts teams are deployed, one of them lead by Scott Mitchell. ****Mitchell's team eliminates the coup leaders.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The crisis comes to an end and the Mexican government regains full control of the country.**

**◇ 2015 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ RAINBOW is reactivated under a new director, Aurelia Arnot to combat the White Masks and their widespread terrorist attacks.**

**◇ 2019 ◇**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey becomes the new Director of Rainbow after the departure of his predecessor, Aurelia Arnot.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Six, invites Kali, Wamai, and by extension, NIGHTHAVEN, to join Rainbow. **

**▪︎ ▪︎ ****Crisis in Bolivia. The government fights against ****Santa Blanca drug cartel.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Ghosts are sent to Venezuela to rescue US hostages from The Amazonas Free State, a militant group in Venezuela.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ The Gate appears and the Grimm invade New York, killing 93 persons. The UN Security Council decides to send RAINBOW to investigate the new world, and prevent another Grimm attack, while the US sends the army.**

**▪︎ ▪︎ Start of Operation: Darkest Night.**

**《 ****| TIMELINE ENDS HERE | ****》**

**In addition to Rainbow Six and Ghost Recon, there is also another related video game called H.A.W.X. So who knows, maybe I'll add something related to it later. And if you wonder if I'll get Sam Fisher into the story, the answer is that I really don't know.**

**I know it is long and many details are given but I preferred to give them in case you want to make future mentions of some events, I hope you liked reading it.**

**Okay, first, I wanna say that there are some inconsistencies related to real time events and the events in Rainbow Six and by extension Ghost Recon. ****For example, it is mentioned that Glaz saw action in the South Ossetia War in 2008, an event that happened in real life, w****hile in Ghost Recon this is replaced by the Russian War, that is told in the first Ghost Recon.**

**Obviously this is because Ubisoft surely never thought of ever doing an Xover about Rainbow Six and Ghost Recon. ****So in this Fanfic real events that occurred in our world did not occur in the this story, or will be changed, or just not mention.**

**For example, as you know, today Venezuela is experiencing a terrible humanitarian, political, economic and social crisis, but in Ghost Recon (and by extension Rainbow Six) there is no mention about that, so in this Fanfic it could be said that Venezuela continues being a democratic country without any apparent problem. But things like the premiere of a movie or some important event (like the first photo of a black hole on April 10, 2019) are things that do happen and probably will be mention in this alternative story.**

**I wanted to specify this, basically it is an alternate history to ours with certain events that happened in our reality.**

**Also, in case you were wondering, the events of the first R6 game are based on the book**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**(Q&A)**

**spartan-140: Honestly I'm not sure.**

**Janne Rolfe Jalandoni: Yep, they will.**

**TopHatGuy: ****I decided it was better to use shotguns due to the fact that Blake and Adam use swords, if they tried to get close and attack them a shotgun shot would be enough.**

**edboy4926: I know but the whole point is that it was Blake the one who warned about the attack.**

**kpmh2001: Thanks, and yes, apparently is his favorite word.**

**SkeletalRepublic: Thanks.**

**Merlion: The problem with that is that there is no mention about it, like any type of date or anything, so basically I have as a non canon Operation.**

**MagicalCatgirl68: Thanks and who knows, maybe Winter joins RAINBOW.**

**Wombag1786; I know I already told you this, but take care of yourself man. To be honest I never played Fallout, but sure, I'll read it.**

**John Lenard: Nah, the MC is just a young man.**

**Gamerman22: Sorry man, I really love your reviews and ideas, the problems is in how to apply them. For example, ****I can add at some point in ****story the Osprey without problems, for example in some Op of RAINBOW somewhere in Remnant. Also I would have no problem adding or mentioning the F-35, after all, I'm thinking about adding the H.A.W.X. to the story, while the ** **M1128 Mobile Gun System would be more complicated, because that would be for battles related to heavy armor vehicles, and obviously RAINBOW doesn't use that, but hey, I really like your Reviews man. Cheers.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Nothing else to say, let's go!**

**◇ I ****don't own Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six or RWBY. ◇**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ghost Recon**

**A few hours ago, in New York...**

Inside one of the army-built buildings in Central Park, an Elite team from the United States was preparing for an Operation within what was considered 'Enemy Territory'. The room had no windows, only a light bulb illuminated the place. And inside that room was an elite team of four soldiers.

Sergeant First Class Dominic "Holt" Moretta, Sergeant First Class Rubio "Midas" Delgado, and Master Sergeant Coray "Weaver" Ward. And the team leader was Major Anthony Perryman, aka Nomad**. **Everyone at that time was wearing civilian clothing, but they were wearing what was regular military equipment, at the moment they were sitting in chairs.

"Gentlemen, it is good to see you once again."

The man in front of them speaking to to the team was Lieutenant Colonel Scott Junior Mitchell, a long-time leader of the Ghosts, who led teams in Korea, Kazakhstan, Mexico, and others.

"I know that you didn't expect to have another mission assigned soon after what happened in Venezuela, but for this mission we need to gather information, and I've thought that you are the right men for this mission."

At that time it was not a surprise, they were in Central Park, in less than a month half of the park had become one of the most strictly guarded, protected and armed places on the entire planet. If they were there it's because they would have the opportunity to explore the other world on the other side of the Gate, but of course, it was not for a picnic.

Mitchell turned off the light bulb, leaving the room in darkness, but soon a video projector illuminated part of the room, Mitchell began to show what was an image of what looked like a map, but it was not a satellite photo, it seemed that the map had been made by hand. At the top right it said 'Kingdom of Vale', In addition, there were other crosses in different places that said 'WE ARE HERE', 'CITY OF VALE', 'FOREVER FALL FOREST', 'TOWN OF EMBRY', 'BEACON ACADEMY'.

But there was also another cross that said '**DUST MINE**'.

"Until now this has remained Highly Classified, but I'll give you a quick summary. So here's the situation, apparently there are humans in the Special Region, in addition to another race of humans with animal traits called faunus, and what may be more surprising is that they speak English."

The Ghosts were surprised to hear that, until now they had not heard anything about the Special Region or what was there.

"But they are not normal humans, apparently they all have special abilities, and they are capable of doing acts that a normal Earth human could not. With that said, a few hours ago RAINBOW captured a terrorist deserter from a supremacist group called 'White Fang', whose objective is to attack human lives for racial reasons."

With that said, the Ghosts could already think that sooner or later they would come to fight against the White Fang.

"Their objective was apparently to attack a mine, as the White Fang thought that some humans had some faunus working there under very poor working conditions. We do not know when or how White Fang attacked that mine, but that is not your objective. Today you will have a surveillance and reconnaissance mission, because apparently the mineral they use called 'Dust' is an almost unlimited source of energy, but it can also be used for weapons and ammunition. But first we need to get a close look at the place."

Everyone understood, and kept a calm attitude about it. The leader, Nomad, was the first to speak. "We'll handle it."

"Finally, it is not necessary to mention that this is extremely important, so you should not make contact with any nearby civilians, nor with the army forces within the FOB." Mitchell stated. "A chopper will take you close, and once the mission is over you will return to FOB and then to Central Park. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Nomad replied, he sounded calm, without a special expression on his face.

"The operation will begin in a few hours, you'll go for your weapons and a Humvee will be waiting for you."

"I wonder, Old Man, why isn't RAINBOW handling this?" Nomad asked, he wasn't complaining, but he was genuinely curious.

"We weren't supposed to get involved, it was supposed that everything within the Special Region would be dealt with by RAINBOW, it just came straight from the top. They surely changed their minds when they found out that there were other humans and even terrorists, probably even when RAINBOW caught that terrorist." Mitchell explained, both arms crossed.

"That would explain why we had to come here quickly." Holt added, but he sounded disinterested about the reason.

"Either way, for now we have work to do. Investigate the Mine and remember to kill any monster that tries to attack you." Mitchell concluded.

"Sir, what else can you tell us about the Special Region?" This time asked Weaver, his tone of voice sounded calm and professional.

"Well, apparently there are these guys called Huntsman... "

And so, for the next hour, Mitchell explained to the Ghost Team what he had been informed so far about the Special Region, or Remnant, as the locals called it. It was basic information, but it might well be important in the future, after all, soldiers like them must be prepared for any situation.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Present time.**

**Thursday, ****March 14, 2019. (In the USA)**

**03:45 AM. Remnant time.**

The ride had been calm, quite a lot. Mitchell informed everything he knew to the Ghosts about Remnant, the Chimeras or 'Grimm' as the Remnantians called them, among other things, but still no one made any mention of it, at least not in the helicopter. The ride was quick, at least about 15 minutes. Soon the Black Hawk approached land, and the Ghosts opened the doors of the helicopter to descend using ropes.

Once they were with the boots on the ground, the Black Hawk started to leave the AO (Area of Operations). Nomad picked up the map again to verify the location.

"All right, we have to move almost a click to the south, try not to make so much noise." Nomad told his men, confident and sure of his words, his tone of voice was simple, he did not speak so loudly, to avoid any unnecessary attention, after all, they were in the woods of Remnant, inhabited mostly by the Grimm.

Soon the Ghosts began to move at a brisk pace, through the darkness of the forest, the trees and the bushes. Their minds were calm, blank. LT Mitchell had said that the Chimeras were believed to be attracted to negative thoughts, it was a weird superstition for the soldiers, but it was better to stay calm.

"Hard to believe we're in another world, I mean, a month ago we were in Venezuela fighting against a militia, and now we are on another damn planet, just look at the moon." That came from Holt, but despite saying that, his tone of voice remained calm. Holt is an expert in intelligence and data decryption, he is also an excellent drone specialist. Holt is a joker at heart, using his humor to keep the situation under control during tense moments, but he is known for drunkenly pushing a joke too far and getting into regular bar fights. He is also Mida's best friend.

"What, would you rather be in Afghanistan fighting rebels?" Asked Midas. In combat he was the one in charge of heavy weaponry, in addition to being a skilled mechanic and a vehicles specialist, he is also able to speak 3 languages and is an expert in Cultural and Ethnic Studies. He has strong Latin-American roots, as his father was originally from Honduras and his mother was born in Ciudad Juárez, Mexico. His deep religious roots make him the most emotional member of the team; he tends to care a little bit too much about everything. He is also Holt's best friend.

"I remember that the news about the Gate went around the world, perhaps this could bring benefits for humanity." That came from Weaver. Due to his higher education, having a Doctorate in Psychotherapy, Weaver acts and talks like a professor, though he tries to downplay his sophistication and doesn't like to stand out. he is an expert in marksmanship and a weapons specialist in the team. He has a strong friendship with Nomad, making him the first person selected for the team.

"Who knows, the Government has kept secret the fact that humanity exists in the Special Region, in addition to another race of animal people." And for last, Ghost team leader Nomad, he is the one making the important decisions, Nomad is the epitome of the strong and silent soldier type: able to repress his emotions and to remain completely objective under any circumstances. Nomad is something of an introvert and not really the talkative type.

So, there they were, four Elite soldiers in a mysterious world, making reconnaissance towards a Mine of a strange mineral, while they wandered in a forest that could be inhabited by dark creatures thirsty for blood and death. Life seriously takes unexpected turns, but it was part of the job to expect the unexpected.

The Ghosts walked for almost 10 minutes, cautious enough to be careful with the Chimeras. At that time they had not said anything else, their mouths were silent and the only thing heard was the sounds of the forest and the footsteps of the soldiers, but so far they had found no problem. After walking, the Ghosts soon saw what appeared to be lights in the distance, surely produced by lampposts. After going through some trees and getting close enough, the Ghosts were on high ground, and finally they found the mine.

From where they were, they could see the place, despite being a mine, it looked more like a kind of factory. On one wall, in large white letters, 'SCHNEE DUST COMPANY' could be read, along with what appeared to be a symbol of a snowflake. In addition to that, the place at the moment did not seem to have guards, but it was fenced and wired, the fence had to be at least 3 meters high.

"This is the place." Nomad said, after checking the place with his binoculars. "There are definitely people inside but there is nobody at first sight."

"Maybe they are resting, surely the place must have bedrooms." Added Weaver.

Nomad continued looking around the place, until he saw what seemed to be a type of entrance that went underground, at least he thought that the most obvious thing was that this was the entrance.

However.

They soon heard close to them, rather a few meters behind them, sounds through the bushes. The Ghosts hurried, and with their suppressed weapons aimed at the bushes. They were prepared in case it was a Chimera, but soon from the bushes the Ghosts could hear what appeared to be someone complaining. That was enough to know that it was not an enemy... perhaps. The Ghosts moved slowly to where the man was, until they could see him, they were behind him so they had a certain advantage if that man tried something.

"Hey you! Stop right there or we will fire on you!" Nomad ordered that person.

"Wait!" That person replied, and soon he turned around with both hands raised at the level of his stomach. The Remnan was male, apparently human, with brown hair, Caucasian and an age close to 30 years. "Don't shoot!"

"Don't shout, we are not deaf." Said Nomad, with a not so friendly attitude. Soon Nomad began to speak, trying to keep the situation under control. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Henry Green, I'm a journalist who works for the Vale News Network." Explained the man named Henry, for that moment it seemed that he calmed down a bit, in addition to lowering his hands.

Of course, Nomad and the others had no idea what that was, it sounded like it was some kind of new channel, in addition to sounding similar to the CNN, but the 'journalist' part was quite clear.

"And what brings you here?" Nomad asked again.

"I was coming to do an investigation on this Dust mine, I thought workers were treated in the worst possible way, so I wanted to document it." Henry explained.

"And how do you know that?" This time Weaver asked, although it could be notice the slight curiosity in his tone of voice.

"I don't know, I'm just assuming, there has always been news saying that faunus workers are treated as slaves, although the SDC has always said that these accusations are nothing but lies." Despite saying that, Henry didn't seem to sound worried or sad about whether those rumors could be true, he sounded completely neutral.

"You seem to be concerned about faunus." Nomad mentioned, with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not afraid to get their hands dirty for more money, someone must show the truth to the world, and that someone must be me."

The Ghosts could only think that, surely the guy named Henry was doing all of this to make a name for himself, they could tell by his tone of voice and the words he used, he didn't even try to lie. It seemed like this guy wanted to win the next Pulitzer Prize, or whatever they have in Remnant.

"I still don't know you, who are you? What brings you here?" Henry asked, he sounded calm, and he didn't ask rudely, after all, they had weapons and even looked intimidating.

"We are only local hunters of our town." Nomad replied. Obviously he wasn't going to say they were soldiers, much less from another world.

"Really? Too bad, because of those weapons and appearances I thought that maybe you were from RAINBOW, you know, the so famous counter-terrorist unit. What I would do to have an interview with those guys."

"Well RAINBOW fights terrorists, we only fight for our home." Nomad said, it wasn't a lie, though. "But we ended up finding this factory and you."

"Hey hey hey, I know it sounds crazy, but how about you help me?" Said Henry.

"What makes you think we are going to help you?" Asked Nomad, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you guys look like tough guys, besides, I have money, it's not much, but just for a few minutes I think it would be worth it." Henry said, trying to sound convincing about it.

Nomad thought about it for a moment, they didn't need Remnant's money, but they also needed to investigate the place, and they might be able to get valuable information from the mine, plus extra information about the money, but that wasn't so important.

"Very well, we'll help ya, but if you take any photo of our faces or record us we'll break more than your camera." Nomad declared, he sounded calm but it didn't change the fact that it was a threat.

"Don't worry, it won't happen." Said Henry, obviously because he didn't want to give someone else credit, and the Ghosts couldn't agree more.

So the Ghosts and the 'professional' journalist began to head to what Henry pointed out as the main entrance to the place, since they were in a somewhat more remote location. Soon they stopped, at least 100 meters away was the entrance under the light of some street lamps, and in front of the entrance were two guards, who were totally still, they didn't seem to move a bit. It looked like a knight-like armor, its colors were dark gray with bright red details.

"Do you think they are some kind of decoy?" Asked Midas.

"Those are Atlesian Knights, 130 if I had to guess, those androids won't see us unless we get closer, but for now we'll be fine." Henry said. "I will try to climb that tree, and see if I can take a photo, wait for me here."

Without further ado, Henry walked to the other side of the dirt road, to hide again in the bushes. Although that left privacy for the Ghosts, They recall that Mitchell said that humanity in Remnant had a technological level similar to that of Earth.

"Oh man, are those things really androids? They don't look as intimidating as Terminator." Holt mentioned.

"Maybe they are like droids from Star Wars. You know, dumb, slow and weak." Said Midas.

"We'll have to see them closely." Nomad ignored both comments, and with that said, Nomad deployed a small reconnaissance drone, and started using it with his smartphone. Nomad brought the drone close enough to use the zoom and record those two androids, it seemed that they were not armed but due to their size and complexion it was possible that they had weapons hidden at first sight.

Leaving the androids aside, and after not being detected, the drone raised its height and continued its course into the mine area. Nomad managed to spot more androids, cargo vehicles but nothing else, and obviously he couldn't get the drone into the buildings. However, the Ghosts' luck changed when the entrance to the mine began to open.

The first person to leave was a blond adult, he appeared to be in his 40s, his face was clean, and he was wearing a white suit. But the surprising thing was the following, behind him people were walking out of the mine in a row, they were men, women, and what surprised the Ghosts is that there were some who seemed to be children, maybe older than 13 but they were children. Most of them showed a notorious animal trait, so Nomad and the others realized that they were faunus, in addition to that their clothes seemed to be in terrible conditions unlike that blonde they were not wearing uniforms, only clothes in poor condition and mining tools.

"_Move fast! We don't have all night_." The man in the white suit ordered. "_Damn animals." _

"Piece of shit." Midas growled, the others could not agree more, more than a mine it seemed a concentration camp, although perhaps the term could be somewhat exaggerated.

"_Your work was slow today, so to make up for it we will have to resume our activities at 6 in the morning." _

_"But Mister Vein, with that we will hardly sleep almost two hours." _A faunus protested, which seemed to be young, quite young.

"_If you don't like the job you can always quit, but no one will hire pesky animals like you in other places." _The man named Vein replied, with a noticeable disgust in his tone of voice.

"What is that bastard's problem?" Waver said, with a scowl in his face.

"_INTRUDER DETECTED." _A robotic voice said, as he moved the Drone, Nomad noticed that it was from a nearby Android.

"Oh shit, look there." Holt said, pointing to the two Atlesian Knights at the entrance, which began to move toward the bushes. "Surely they are after Henry."

"_You two! Come with me!" _The SDC worker ordered to two Atlesian Knights, and soon he started moving fast to another place.

"So what's the plan?" Midas asked.

Nomad returned the Drone to their actual position by that moment. The truth is that Nomad was not worried about the journalist, surely the SDC worker would retain him or call the police, but they too could take advantage of the situation.

"You know what? This is a perfect chance to see how resistant those things are. Let's save that idiot." Nomad said.

The rest of the Ghosts nodded, soon they began to move to where Henry was supposed to have gone. Fortunately he did not seem to have gone that far, since about 80 meters they could see those red lights of the AK-130. There were four Androids, but there was also that SDC man named Vein.

"You better give me an explanation of your reasons, or I'll have to call the police for entering a prohibited area." The SDC man said, but it sounded like a demand.

Henry was on his knees with his hands raised. He was nervous, and he felt like he could barely speak because of it. "Wait wait! I w-was just passing through here, I'm not a thief, I'm actually human."

"And what the hell are you supposed to do here?" Vein looked carefully at the journalist, until he noticed that on the floor, behind him, was a camera. "So, you wanted to spy on and take photos of one of the mines? There are serious consequences when a citizen tries a crime against people or companies from another Kingdom, the police will surely love to know that, especially if we talk about Dust theft."

"I was not trying to steal anything!"

"You tell that to the cops." Vein showed a small grin, soon he took the camera, intending to throw it hard on the floor to break it.

But then...

**BAM! ****BAM! ****BAM! ****BAM! **

There was a noise, from something impacting the metal of the AK-130, the Androids fell to the ground, showing holes in the top of the machines. It is as if the AK-130s had been shot, but absolutely nothing was heard. What had happened absolutely left Henry with the jaw dropped.

"What the hell!?" Vein shouted.

Henry took advantage and snatched the camera from Vein, only to run away as fast as possible.

"Thief! I'll call the police!" Vein yelled.

"Easy there."

Soon a new voice said to him, Vein couldn't help but turn quickly to see who it was. It was not one person, there were four, and they were armed. Those men dressed strange, although due to the darkness he couldn't see them completely well, but they looked intimidating, he couldn't help being the one who this time raised his hands.

"Who the hell are you? You better tell me your names!" Vein demanded.

The Ghosts were pointing their suppressed weapons at the SDC worker. Nomad took his pistol, also equipped with a suppressor, and hit Vein in the face, making him kneel on the ground. They were surprised that those Androids turned out to be quite weak.

"Here's the deal, asshole: you answer my questions or I'll treat you worse than you treat those workers.". Nomad replied, with a serious expression and a threatening tone.

Vein felt completely scared to feel the cold metal of the suppressor of that man's pistol, did that man plan to kill him if he gave the wrong answer? All he cared about was staying alive. Vein could only nod, somewhat quickly, showing that he was scared.

"The Dust that you extract here, where do you take it? What do they do with it?" Nomad asked.

It might seem like a rather simple question to answer or something that could have been obtained from a book, but the best information always came from a person related to what you are interested in. And since Dust's extraction, refining, and transportation, as well as information about its factories and mines, was not information that could be easily obtained from a book or the net.

"The Dust is transported to Atlas, that's where they transform it into energy, ammunition for weapons and such things." The SDC worker answered, feeling somewhat relieved that it was a simple question.

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Vale, Mistral. It's information that you find on the extranet, let me go!"

"And there it says that a racist bastard mistreats his employees?" Nomad said, this time sounding more threatening.

"That's none of your business, bastard!" Vein growled.

Before Nomad could strike Vein, growls began to be heard through the bushes and trees. And that's when they seemed to be in serious trouble. At least 5 Beowolfs appeared, and this soon caused the Ghosts to point their weapons at the monsters. With this, Nomad left Vein, to which he decided to take advantage of the situation and flee.

"There are Grimm out here! Bring the AKs!" Vein yelled, as he ran to the entrance of the place.

"Shitballs!" Nomad said, but he decided to do nothing, he was not important, just a coward. He then said to the team as he picked up his rifle, a SIG516, equipped with a holo sight, and started shooting. "Smoke those things!"

The others did the same, as the Grimm approached quickly with the intention of wanting to rip them apart. Weaver for his part was equipped with a Remington MSR, a sniper rifle was not a recommended option to fire on the Grimm if you were close to them, unless you were a 15-year-old girl and your rifle was half scythe, but still, with an accurate shot to the head, Weaver managed to finish off the life of a Beowolf. Midas was using a Stoner 96 LMG, using the 7.62×51mm NATO, which is quite powerful against the Grimm, in addition to having a standard magazine of 100 bullets and a holo sight, while Holt's preferred weapon was a SCAR-H, also 7.62 × 51mm ammo and a red dot sight.

The Ghosts managed to finish off the Grimm, a little closer and perhaps they would have died. But they managed to win, they managed to survive. For now.

"Ah fuck, let's get the hell outta here, before more of those things come." Nomad said.

"Or more of those fuckin' robots." Mentioned Holt.

And while they were saying that, the Ghosts decided to run and flee the place, after all, their mission was not to defend the mine or help the faunus, it was just a recon mission, and they ended up in a shootout against the Grimm, although the only ones who were firing weapons was them. They had managed to get the information they wanted and that was the important thing, and hopefully they would simply believe that they were local Huntsman, or villagers, maybe bandits, so there was no problem that the SDC man saw their faces, And still, who would believe that guy? After all, he had been recorded acting improperly with his workers.

After having fled the area, without any feeling of fear or concern, the Ghosts began to stop running, only to move more calmly.

"What about that guy Henry?" Midas asked.

"The guy is probably safe, the coward ran faster than an athlete in the Olympics." Mentioned Weaver.

"Who knows, but there is nothing we can do for him. We couldn't get more information out of that bastard, but we did a good job there, at least we know a little more about how people lives here." Nomas stated

"The people here work like miserable, at least those half-animal people."

"Faunus." Midas corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. And you remember what the Old Man said? This group, the White Fang, was created because they were treated worse than animals." Said Holt.

"You reap what you sow." Mentioned Weaver.

"I'm gonna call the chopper to get out of here." Said Nomad as he took his radio.

A few minutes passed, by that time Nomad had asked for the extraction helicopter, so the Ghosts moved to a place where the helicopter could land, after reaching that place, Nomad threw a flare so that the pilot could see the LZ. It wouldn't be long in coming to the LZ, but while they were waiting for him, the Ghosts soon had another one of those weird talks they had when they were on a mission.

"After seeing that shit, you think robots will ever replace us?" Weaver asked, beginning a conversation with the team. He mentioned it calmly, and the responses were in the same way.

"Be okay with me." Midas answered.

"Computer geeks instead of medics." Weaver shrugged and answered.

"You telling me robots could do what we do? A few minutes ago we had the answer." This time Nomad talked.

"Why not? Half our targeting shit's on computer now." Mentioned Weaver.

"You know what robots can't do?" Midas asked.

"Drink beer." Holt answered.

"Fuuuck." Midas replied casually.

"Die for their country." Nomas said.

The team's talk ended when they began to hear the Black Hawk's engine, the helo began to descend until it hit the ground, and soon the Ghosts boarded the air vehicle. After extracting the soldiers, the Black Hawk began to gain altitude, soon to head towards the FOB. Their mission was over, and now they were going home.

In the end, this was a mission accomplished.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**So there it is fellas, hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Maybe some of you will say that it was bullshit that Vein escaped from Nomad, but they were only there for a recon mission, not to extract someone. ****I would like to see this episode as an introduction to the Ghosts in Remnant, because they will still have many adventures ahead.**

**As always, there's nothing more to say at the moment. ****Don't forget to check my other story, Remnant Only Needs One Snake.**

**See you in the next chapter and take care fellas.**

**¡Adios amigos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**Edit: I didn't say this before but this story is already one year old, since March, thanks everyone for keep reading this story and for giving me your support. You are aweome!**

**Welcome again! I hope all of you are okay and taking care of yourselves, in my case I'm excited for the new Halo Infinite Gameplay tomorrow. Did I ever told you my first idea for this FF was a Halo x RWBY FanFic? With the Spirit of Fire on Remnant and that kind of stuff. But anyway, hope you enjoy today's Chapter.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**(Q&A)**

**rsclaymore: ****The problem is that I can not use all the characters in RAINBOW, they are too many, maybe some will appear but not all of them.**

**scottusa1: 1- I know, can't deny that, I know it's stupid but I really had a reason for this. 2- I dunno, maybe you read it wrong? The Ghosts found him first.**

**Wombag1786: You're damn right.**

**MaNamaJeff: ****They will appear again.**

**Guest: ****Another reader had mentioned it to me before, and I thought I had changed it. Thanks for pointing it out.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Nothing else to say, let's go!**

**◇ I ****don't own Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six or RWBY. ◇**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Next Step**

Terra Nova.

It's the name that was officially given to the american FOB in the Special Region, which was still in the process of being converted into a complete permanent military base and command center for all operations carried out in Remnant. Despite the fact that the Special Region already had a name and was inhabited by other beings, the name became quite adequate.

However, this was not only limited for the United States of America.

The Chimeras were not the only threat to the interests of the United States of America and the United Nations, sooner or later the people of Remnant would discover that there are beings from another world in Vale, just as people on Earth would discover that there is a world similar to the Earth in the Special Region, so it was possible that terrorist groups, the Atlesian military, or even the Huntsman Academies could become a threat in the future to the interests of Earth. Because of this, the United Nations Security Council has been carrying out plans for more armies from Earth to enter the Special Region, as well as at least get more bases around Vale or even on another continent, although until now this plan has been limited only to permanent members of the Security Council. Even in the future, non-permanent members may be invited to attend the Special Region.

But for now the future is still uncertain.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**Thursday, ****March 14, 2019.**

A pair of F-35B Lightning II flew over the skies of the southeastern region of Remnant, to be more precise, they flew close to what was the northwest coast of the island known as Menagerie. Their main role in this operation was gathering intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance, more than anything it was to observe the terrain and look for any place of importance on the coast of the island. The F 35s were flying over the skies of Menagerie, because of the distance no one could hear the aircraft, much less see them, just as no one in Vale was aware that beings from another world were in Remnant.

However, the F-35s did not appear to be regular combat aircraft, as they had golden-yellow details on both vertical stabilizer of the aircraft. What stood out the most was the logo, which was the head of an eagle. The aircrafts belonged to the High Altitude Warfare Xperimental Squadron, also known as **H.A.W.X. S**quadron.

"Just look at that, we are the first pilots to fly in another world's sky. Too bad Voodoo and Major Crenshaw didn't come with us." First Lieutenant James 'Talon' Miller. "At least we don't have to worry about being attacked with artillery, right, Dagger?."

"Enjoy it while you can, you don't know when a Chimera is goin' to appear and try to eat you." A female voice answered, she sounded calm but she was joking. The other pilot was Savannah 'Dagger' Riley. "Command wants as much information as possible about the Special Region, so we may have to do this quite often."

"Can't complain, not when I'm sitting all day." Answered Talon, with a small grin under his helmet.

The pilots continued flying over Menagerie as long as they could before having to return, due to the distance they had to return soon or they would run out of fuel. Fortunately that was only a minor problem.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**08:49 AM. Local time.**

Team Rainbow plus Amber were having a meeting about what the UN and the Security Council have considered about the Special Region. Since Team RAINBOW was now the investigation and exploration team of the Special Region, all the decisions were made by the UN, and Harry was the first to receive them. Although in fact RAINBOW still maintains some autonomy, this was demonstrated by having Amber in Terra Nova, Blake as a prisoner and by making contact with Ozpin, all this without requesting permission from the UN.

"Good morning team, I hope everyone had a good night." Said Harry as always he sounded calm. "As some of you may have already imagined, until now the United Nations Security Council has been holding talks about sending allied armies through the Gate."

No one said anything about it, some were surprised by the news, others not so much. They all kept quiet and let Harry continue talking.

"From what I've been informed, so far Russia and the United Kingdom have agreed to support the United States in Remnant, that means that Russian and British soldiers will arrive here. The three nations will work together to defend the interests of Earth in the Special Region, as well as what would be the inevitable meeting between the Kingdoms of Remnant and the UN." Harry explained to his team.

Some Operators seemed to agree with the idea, others took the news well in a way, especially the Russian and British Operators. But in a way it was something that was seen to come, the United States of America could not keep the Special Region for themselves, in addition to the fact that it was normal for the United States' allies to support this type of operations. The United Kingdom has long been an important military ally for the United States, while relations between Russia and America improved after the Russian War in 2008, in addition to later confirmed that among the dead in New York there was a Russian family on vacation, made up of father, a mother, a boy and a girl, both under 10 years old, it was obvious that Russia would not stand idly by.

The Chimeras, or Grimm, were a mysterious threat, not only to the United States. And right now, three of the world's most powerful nations were willing to collaborate to prevent something like that from happening again.

"That means Russia will join NATO? What about France and China?" The Recruit asked, quite curious about the whole thing.

"No, at least not that I know of, since for now it is only three countries. And about China and France, apparently they decided not to take any direct action, but they will surely give us their support." Harry explained to the New One.

Well, that leaves France and China out of the equation, at least temporarily, who knows. It was not the first time that something like this happened, back on 2001 following the September 11 attacks, during the United Nations Security Council deliberations, French Minister of Foreign Affairs Dominique de Villepin made it clear France would neither support nor participate in the invasion. Oh yeah, this caused the famous 'Freedom fries' thing. On the other hand there was China, which on the contrary did not have some kind of military alliance with the United States, which made things more complicated unlike Russia. But even so, both countries had agreed to support the operations carried out in the Special Region, even if not directly.

"Even so, that doesn't mean that our work will be easier from now on." Said Glaz, Spetsnaz Operator.

"That is true, we never know when we should act, remember that. "Harry mentioned to his team. "In addition to what I've said, we are still working on a plan to build a second base in this world."

"Already? We are not done with this one." That came from Blitz.

"What are our options?" Said Jack 'Pulse' Estrada, everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's somewhat complicated. Fortunately the Gate is far from civilization, if we build another base it has to be isolated, besides that it would be good to cover more land for our forces. I've been thinking that we can build another base south of the Belkha Mountains, near the water." Harry kept his arms crossed, he seemed to want to say something, but he seemed to think about it a lot.

Harry soon turned to show everyone what was a blackboard with a large map of Remnant and its continents, in which there were several locations marked, in addition to small sheets with notes and ideas.

"Although there is also the idea of establishing a Base of Operations... here."

The RAINBOW Operators and Amber were surprised to seeing the place Harry was pointing his finger at. It was an island on the southeast of the map. That island was Menagerie. The Operators weren't exactly experts on the subject, but from what they had learned, Menagerie was full of faunus, and it seemed that humans never went there. Everyone was wondering what the hell Harry was planning.

"We may be from another world but we are still human." Said Emmanuelle 'Twitch' Pichon.

"True, but we have no intention of causing any problems. But we certainly can't just go there and wait for us to be welcomed with open arms." Harry said.

The only way they could get close to Menagerie was to ask Ozpin for help, clearly the man knew the world and important figures, maybe he knew someone in Menagerie, but Harry wanted to avoid contacting him as much as he could, the Headmaster did not seem to be someone naive, and certainly if Harry asks for help the Headmaster would know that something is happening.

"But so far we've made it clear that we have good reasons to fight, and the Headmaster will surely still think that we are some kind of mercenary group, but for now we will have to be careful, as I mentioned, this are just ideas." Harry stated, while the others agreed in silence. "All right, the next thing we'll discuss is..."

Harry and the Operators continued the meeting. The following were requests for equipment and resources the Operators might need, whether it be weapons, ammunition, equipment, or even items that could be considered more personal, such as books, etc. Since Amber is technically part of RAINBOW she was also in, so she, still curious about Earth, decided to request history and geography books about the world on the other side of the Gate.

For his part, the young Recruit could not help but request a list of weapons, mostly rifles, written on paper to the RAINBOW supply office. He was a weapons nut, and for being in RAINBOW he had the advantage of requesting almost any weapon in the world, so he was like a child writing a letter to Santa Claus.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

Blake Belladonna was feeling pretty miserable right now. Due to her decisions she was now a prisoner, but didn't know who the prison belonged to. RAINBOW is an anti-terrorist unit, but she couldn't help but wonder under whose orders they were. Where does RAINBOW come from? Do they serve under any government?  
Right now she was in a cell, but the truth was that it didn't seem like one, it had a bed, a pillow and a sheet, the truth was that she was quite comfortable. Until now she could not say anything about the food, since last night she had not eaten anything, and not because no one gave her anything, Amber herself went to ask her what she wanted to eat, but Blake didn't wanted anything, she was more focused in her thoughts, her thoughts and regrets.

During the morning Blake could hear quite a lot of noise, the soldiers were still making constructions, she could also hear the sounds of footsteps as if they were in some kind of training as if they were jogging, she also noticed the sound of gunshots, but also aircrafts, but she did not know what it was exactly, her cell doesn't have a window, in fact a few minutes ago she heard the sound of those aircrafts again, they surely had returned, but where did they go? She had no idea. Blake was in her bed, with nothing to do. But soon she heard the door open.

"Blake, you're awake?"

Blake could easily recognize that voice, it was Amber. Blake turned to see her, noticing that behind him was that Operator with the skull balaclava, holding a rifle. Although Blake soon looked at what Amber was holding, she had a mess tray, obviously with food in it. But the food didn't seem like something that would be given to any prisoner, the food smelled good, and it looked good, at least decent. It was an Omelette along with bacon, two bread toasts, a small fruit cup, and a glass of orange juice.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, I'm sure you are hungry, I don't know what you like and we are not exactly a restaurant, but you will surely like it, eat it before it gets cold." Amber said calmly but kindly, with a smile on her face. She offered food in an open space on the bars. "If you need something else tell me."

Blake was quite surprised, though her expression did not entirely show it. The food didn't seem like something they give prisoners. Still she decided to accept the food, and took the mess tray. "So... could I get something to read? Anything would be fine."

"I guess a book would be fine." Amber mentioned. The truth was that Amber had access to some books that Harry brought, but those books almost entirely spoke of the Earth, cities, nations, etc, it wasn't novels about any particular story. But soon she turned to see the Recruit. "You said you were reading a book, right? How about you lend it to her for a while?"

The young Operator said nothing, yes, he was reading a book that he had brought since they arrived, but he didn't have that much time to read it. The truth was, he wouldn't bother lending it to Blake, it was no big deal. The Operator shrugged slightly, and soon left the place in search of that book, it's not like something was going to happen while he wasn't there for a few minutes. Right?

Blake calmly began to eat her food, and in fact it tasted good. True, it was not the best food in the world but it was not garbage either, but if she compared it to what she ate when she was with the White Fang then that breakfast tasted like glory. At the time there was only Amber and Blake in that room so Blake saw an opportunity to learn more about her situation.

"I'm supposed to be a prisoner, why give me this kind of food?" Blake asked, she was not complaining, but Blake was a prisoner and a faunus, this was not the treatment she expected.

"You are the only prisoner here Blake, and nobody else, there is nothing wrong with giving you the same thing we eat." Amber replied, quite calmly and with a small smile in her face. Amber wanted Blake to know that even though she is a prisoner she would not be mistreated. It was a humane treatment, as they called it on Earth. The terms 'humanitarian' or 'humane treatment' did not exist in Remnant.

"That means you'll let me go?" Blake asked, but she was not so hopeful about it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the right person to answer that." Amber answered. She did not want to give false hope to the cat faunus.

"I understand." It was all the cat faunus could say. In the end Blake understood that she would spend a long time there.

Blake was silent and continued eating, enjoying the hot food, something that was rare to enjoy sometimes, because she was in a terrorist group, cooking good food was the last thing they worried about. Soon the Operator with the skull balaclava returned, in his hand the book he had mentioned. The young Operator honestly didn't know if it was something a girl would be interested in, but he had nothing better to offer her.

"Here you go." Said the young man.

The book was titled '_The Domination', _written by S.M. Stirling. On the cover was an eagle fighting with what appeared to be some kind of winged reptile, similar to a dragon. The Recruit thought that there was no problem if Blake read that book, since it was Alternate History and Science Fiction.

"What is the book about?" Asked Blake, while she accepted and took the book.

"It is Science Fiction and Fantasy, it's about an alternate world where faunus and aura do not exist, but instead there is a Kingdom whose sole purpose is to enslave the human race." The Recruit explained. Sure it was alternative Earth-based story, but at the end of the day it was fiction, but for a Remnan that was like a fantasy story, he was sure she would buy it.

"But if you are interested in any other book, tell me and I'll try to get it for you." Amber said. Sure, they couldn't get a specific book Blake wanted, but maybe she could find something based on the genres Blake liked and then order it from Harry. It was easier that way instead of going to Vale, since technically, the distance between New York and Terra Nova is just over half a kilometer.

"Thank you, Amber... And thank you, uh..." Blake replied, feeling truly grateful for Amber's kindness, and for the Recruit as well. Saying the second 'thank you' Blake also did it with the intention that the Operator would give her a name, his name. It wasn't because she would try something funny later, she was only curious.

"It's okay." The young man answered, not noticing that she wanted to know his name. It's not as if he was going to tell her anyway.

"I'll come see you later, goodbye." Said Amber, in a simple tone.

"Goodbye." Blake replied, without a specific expression on her face.

Blake just continued to eat her breakfast, while the Recruit and Amber left the place, and soon began to walk side by side.

"It looks like you want to insist on being her friend." The Recruit said casually.

"There is nothing wrong with being her friend, besides, we are not the bad guys, someday we have to let her out of that cell." Amber replied, still with that small smile on her face.

"And then what? We let her join RAINBOW and walk around the place?" While the Recruit was saying that he had begun to remove his balaclava.

"I don't know." Amber just shrugged. "But her heart is in the right place. Maybe she can join an Academy and become a Huntress."

"Well, I dunno who would want an ex-terrorist in an Academy, no matter how pretty she is. And yet she's still a prisoner, but at the end of the day is Harry's call." The Recruit said back.

As they walked, close to them there was a group of soldiers working out under the sun, in the grass, while the instructor yelled at them all kinds of things.

"Huh? And when did I say she was pretty?" Soon Amber had a grin on her face, so she decided to tease him a little. "Are you having second thoughts about the prisoner, Recruit?"

"Okay, fine. I think Blake is a pretty beautiful girl, but I can't say that in front of you." The Recruit wasn't going to deny that.

"Really? Why?"

" 'Cause I don't want you to be jealous. And don't call me 'Recruit'."

After saying that, the Recruit earned an elbow to the stomach, but Amber just smiled. "Better keep thinking about your codename instead of talking nonsense."

"In fact, I think I already have it..."

Amber and the Recruit continued walking, as they continued talking and letting out a few laughs.

— l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l — l —

**09:36 PM. Local time.**

The day continued without any problem, while some did their duties and others rested. It was already night, the broken moon and the stars were visible for everyone on the planet. For those who inhabited the world it was something normal, but for those who came from another world it was still a chaotic and beautiful phenomenon.

Inside what was a mess hall still under construction Team RAINBOW seemed to be having a good time, not all Operators were at that time, since the others were resting or doing something else. At that time in the mess hall were Ash, Glaz, Thatcher, Tachanka, Twitch, Harry and the Recruit. At the moment the Recruit was the only one who was having dinner, the others had already finished their food, since he was the last one to arrive, so at the moment they were chatting.

At the time of talking, Twitch was talking about her Drone, and the Recruit being curious asked her more about it, to which she nicely replied.

"I built it myself with the latest parts from Skell Tech. It runs smooth and quiet, virtually undetectable." Twitch showed a proud smile when saying those words. "And it has a Taser that can take out anything up to seven and half meters. I can go almost anywhere and you'd never know I was there."

"Yeah, but it can't jump." Tachanka replied. That made the Recruit to crack up a smile, almost laughing.

Twitch only raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What about you? You use a DP-27, you could at least return it to the museum."

Of course she and Tachanka were only joking with each other. Hearing the answer, Tachanka could only reply with a short laugh. But upon hearing what they were saying, the Recruit thought that he would also need something like that.

"Maybe I can get a Drone for myself." The Recruit remembered that Skell Tech had a tri-rotor UAV Drone, equipped with NVG and IR vision. Maybe he could add other things to it if he decided to get one.

"As long as it works and is useful." Thatcher mentioned.

"Hey I gotta ask, what's with you and Amber?" Asked Twitch, while raising an eyebrow and having a small smile on her face. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with her."

"It's just a coincidence." The young Operator said, waving his hand. "I also spend time with you guys... sometimes."

Tachanka put his hand on the Recruit's back and started patting him. "There is no shame in admitting that a lady is beautiful, but if you continue acting like this you'll surely not have a chance with her.

"C'mon, what are you? High school students?" The Recruit replied, looking away for a brief moment.

The other members of RAINBOW just let out a couple of laughs, they were teasing the Recruit a little bit but it was in good heart. Of course Amber was pretty, he didn't deny that, but he certainly didn't have any romantic feelings towards her, and he just thought that Amber was a good friend, although she also had that big sister attitude, or at least that's what he thought.

"Yeah, yeah, she's cute, but it's _not_ what you think, okay?" The Recruit replied calmly, with an expression of exasperation. "But speaking of her, where is she? I haven't seen her in a while."

"He went to bring dinner to that Blake girl." Glaz answered the question.

"And will she be fine by herself? I mean, we don't know if Blake would try to escape." The young Operator said, clarifying the reason for the question before they began to misinterpret it.

"Don't worry, Blake won't try to escape. Even though she was with a terrorist group I can tell you for sure that she regrets what she has done, she won't try anything." Harry explained, with complete certainty in his words, while the others paid attention to him.

"Okay, if you say so." The Recruit answered. He didn't doubt Harry's thoughts, but the young Operator definitely preferred to be more careful, but at the end of the day it was Harry who knew how to evaluate people.

Before anyone else could say anything, everyone could see Amber walking towards them, but she seemed quite rushed, in her hand she had her scroll. It was enough to see her expression to know that something was wrong, she seemed worried, but also scared.

"Amber, what's the rush?" Asked Tachanka.

"Ozpin called, you must talk to him." Amber replied, as she handed the scroll to Harry.

Harry was surprised to hear that, so the Operators, soon he took the scroll and stood up, he soon left the mess hall, while the Operators were only left with doubts.

"What's going on Amber?" Ash asked.

"The White Fang took over a hotel in Vale and now they are holding hostages." Amber replied, which shocked the Operators. "Apparently a video was revealed in the news showing the terrible treatment that the faunus receive when working for the Schnee Dust Company."

"But as far as we've learned, the White Fang doesn't usually take prisoners, why now?" Asked Twitch, remembering what happened with the train a few days ago.

"The daughter and heiress of the owner of the company was staying at that hotel, her name is Weiss Schnee." Amber explained.

The Operators soon understood what Amber meant. The White Fang wanted revenge, but if that was the case that girl would already be dead. What do they want? What are their demands? They don't know, not right now at least, but one thing was clear. Harry was definitely going to accept the request to provide assistance. That means this would be RAINBOW's first hostage rescue operation.

Harry soon returned, his expression on his face was serious, and he only said one thing.

"We have work to do."

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**I know, maybe a somewhat boring episode, but the next one is where things get more interesting. ****Still I hope you guys really liked the episode, or that at least you enjoy reading it.**

**For now I will continue with some clarifications about my ideas for the future.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**■ About H.A.W.X **

**I wanted to give a little Teaser, the next video game to join this story is H.A.W.X., which is basically like Ace Combat, I have to say that I never played the games, I checked the Wiki, story, etc and I gotta say it has no characters that I can say are interesting, the MC is Major Crenshaw but still... in fact I was planning to use characters from Ace Combat 7 like Trigger, but I decided to drop the idea.  
****So I decided to make 2 OC's: Voodoo and Dagger, both female pilots but I wanna give Dagger the MC Treatment.  
****My idea is quite inspired by Ace Combat, so you can get an idea of what will happen if you played AC before.**

**And thanks to Gamerman22 for ****suggest me the idea of using the F-35B, I thought to give them the F-22 Raptor since it's my favorite plane, but since they are a special unit it would be normal that they have the best and most modern equipment.**

■ **Will Russia join NATO?**** What other countries will join in Remnant? ■**

**Of course, in reality this sounds like an absurd idea, but it should be noted that this is a fictional story. I may decide to call it instead the UN Army or UNSC, due to the United Nations Security Council, but I Feel it would be confused with Halo's UNSC.  
****But this is also partly because in Tom Clancy's book '_The Bear and the Dragon' _****China invades Russia, the USA provides assistance to Russia and with this Russia joins NATO, gotta say I love the idea of Russia and America joining to fight someone else... or something else, like the Grimm.**  
**I just wanted to clear this up before you guys say 'What the fuck dude? Russia would never join NATO'.**

**■ The Recruit's code name.**

**I must say that I have already officially decided what the MC's Codename will be. I will not say it but it is one that I had previously mentioned, ****so starting from the**** chapter I will no longer refer to him as Recruit.**

**■ MC's love** **interest?**

**I'm still wondering if I should pair the Main Character. My idea is that the MC will meet the 4 protagonists, for example in the next episode he will meet Weiss, but also Amber is an option, maybe even Winter. And as much as I like it I think that the typical Harem would be a bad idea in this story. ****Perhaps the closest thing that could be is a love triangle, where in the end there is only one girl. But the next one is Chapter 9, there is still a long way to decide something. But if someone wants to give me their opinions, do so, I will read them with pleasure.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**As always, there's nothing more to say at the moment. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and d****on't forget to check my other story, Remnant Only Needs One Snake.**

**See you in the next chapter and take care fellas.**

**¡Adios amigos!**


End file.
